Learn to crawl III : Le Pouvoir du Sacrifice
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper se réunissent à nouveau pour trouver le Horcruxe du Continent Interdit et affronter finalement Voldemort. Confrontations avec des Mangemorts, combat entre géants, trahisons, secrets et des choix difficiles dans ce troisième volume.
1. Omissions

**Cela fait déjà plus d'un an et plus de trente chapitres que Learn to crawl perdure. J'aimerais remercier les lecteurs encore présents pour leur fidélité et leur soutien. Mais ce tome est plus particulière dédié :  
**

**_A Alixe. J'aurais embauché un publicitaire qu'il ne m'aurait pas mieux promu._**

* * *

_« __**Chimène**__  
Rodrigue, qui l'eût cru ?_

_**Don Rodrigue**__  
Chimène, qui l'eût dit ?_

_**Chimène**__  
Que notre heur fût si proche, et sitôt se perdît ? »_

Extrait de la scène IV de l'acte III du Cid, par Corneille

**1 :** Omissions

« Maître, permettez moi de combattre pour vous au Continent Interdit. »

« Je suis heureux de voir que ta fidélité n'a pas diminué au cours des années, Lucius, dit Voldemort, mais j'ai déjà choisi ceux qui iront là-bas. Je t'assignerai sans doute une autre mission plus tard. »

Le visage de Lucius Malfoy resta impassible. Seules ses mâchoires serrées trahissaient l'amertume de sa déception. Mais cela, Voldemort ne le vit pas. Il congédia son serviteur d'un geste de main et resta plongé dans ses pensées.

La situation était mauvaise, aussi mauvaise qu'elle l'avait été du temps d'Harry Potter. Ses indics l'avaient informé du sortilège de Feudeymon à Little-Paradise et Voldemort ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur le sort du diamant disparu. Deux Horcruxes s'étaient donc déjà envolés, en restait quatre.

Mais ces quatre-là n'avaient-ils pas déjà été détruits ? Voldemort savait que Ti'lan était vivant et que l'Horcruxe du Continent Interdit était intact. Quant à la statue et à l'arc, il avait envoyé deux de ses âmes damnées à Venise et à Honshû pour vérifier s'ils étaient bien intacts et authentiques.

Voldemort avait imposé à ses deux Ombres, ses espions les plus fidèles, la discrétion la plus absolue. Il aurait pu leur donner des hommes, des moyens, mais démarrer une enquête officielle aurait signalé à ses ennemis qu'il était au courant de leurs agissements.

Il fallait qu'ils demeurent dans l'ignorance.

Car, tôt ou tard, ils se rendraient au Continent Interdit pour y chercher l'Horcruxe. Et Voldemort avait prévu pour eux la plus délicieuse des surprises. Un piège élégant et mortel.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait très bien ce qui était sur toutes les lèvres de ses plus proches serviteurs, même si personne n'osait le dire devant lui :

_« Et s'ils étaient toute une armée ? » _

« Alors, nous aurons toute une armée pour les combattre. », dit Voldemort à haute voix.

Il souriait.

* * *

« Un cadeau pour le Prince et la Princesse. », dit la servante italienne.

Ses deux yeux noirs brillaient comme des escarboucles dans un visage rond et doré comme une miche de pain bien cuite.

« Merci, Angelica. », dit Eméra en prenant le paquet, qui semblait tout droit sorti d'une image d'Épinal. Il était soigneusement emballé dans du papier de couleur vive et entouré d'un magnifique ruban.

Eméra chercha la carte d'un air distrait et son visage s'éclaira en la lisant. Tout de suite, le contenu du paquet lui semblait plus intéressant.

« Ti'lan !, appela t-elle. Un paquet est arrivé par le courrier du soir et il est de la part de Stanislas. »

« Mmmhhouu mmmreeeeehhh mmeehhh. »

Ce qui voulait dire deux choses : _Ouvre-le _et_ Je suis en train de me laver les dents._

Eméra dénoua donc le ruban et déchira la papier-cadeau. En dessous, il y avait une boîte en carton d'un brun sale. Eméra s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand elle s'aperçut qu'une note s'était échappée du papier cadeau.

_Chers Ti'lan et Eméra,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir dû dissimuler ce paquet important sous cette allure à la fois innocente et tape-à-l'œil mais le meilleur moyen de m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas être ouvert était de le faire passer pour le cadeau d'un haut noble à d'autres hauts nobles._

_Je vous prie instamment de : _

_- ne pas ouvrir ce paquet_

_- le placer quelque part dans votre appartement à un endroit facile d'accès et de ne pas le changer de place. _

_- vous arranger pour que votre appartement soit vide le 13 octobre à 11h._

_Je sais que ces requêtes peuvent vous sembler très étranges mais vous comprendrez tout à notre arrivée à Venise. Elle est prévue pour le 15 octobre._

_Stanislas_

« Il n'y a que deux explications : ou Stanislas a un plan très élaboré dont nous ignorons tout, ou il a complètement perdu la boule. », dit Ti'lan.

Il était sorti de la salle de bain et avait lu la lettre par-dessus l'épaule d'Eméra, une main passée autour de sa taille.

« En tout cas, je ferais mieux de poser ce paquet sur l'étagère du salon, bien en évidence. », dit Eméra en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Ti'lan.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et attendit le retour d'Eméra.

« Dis, tu ne serais pas préoccupée par quelque chose ? », lui demanda t-il alors qu'elle se glissait sous les draps.

« Hé bien… »

Eméra soupira. Elle avait reproché tant de fois à Ti'lan d'avoir des secrets et, maintenant, c'était elle qui lui cachait des choses.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit il y a une semaine ? À propos de l'idée de la mort qui ne te quittait plus ? Je pense que, maintenant, je comprends. Quand tu m'en as parlé pour la première fois, je ne réalisais pas. »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû connaître ça, dit Ti'lan en passant la main dans les cheveux d'Eméra. C'est ma… »

« Non, ne sois pas désolé ! Je ne regrette rien du tout. »

Ti'lan ne répondit rien. Il avait une impression très étrange sur laquelle il essayait de mettre un nom.

« Nous sommes heureux ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Eméra avec un sourire doux, ce qui était rare chez elle.

Ti'lan comprit alors ce qui le chiffonnait : les paroles d'Eméra auraient très bien pu sortir de sa bouche. Tous ces sentiments qu'elles exprimaient… La peur de la mort, l'absence de regrets, le bonheur d'être ensemble… Tous ces sentiments étaient les siens !

Ti'lan se souvint des conséquences du rituel qu'Eméra avait réalisé, parmi lesquelles une empathie accrue. En effet, elle s'était tellement accrue qu'ils partageaient quasiment les mêmes sentiments !

Dans ce cas, il valait mieux éviter qu'Eméra partage ses malheurs :

« Bien sûr que oui. C'est pour cela… Je pense que ça serait mieux d'oublier ces soucis pour l'instant. »

« Je suis d'accord. », dit Eméra en poussant un soupir de soulagement intérieur.

Elle eut un éclair de culpabilité en réalisant qu'elle se réjouissait de l'ignorance de Ti'lan mais elle chassa rapidement ce sentiment. D'une certaine manière, elle avait été sincère.

Elle ne voulait absolument penser à _ça_ pour l'instant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, Ti'lan découvrit un visage familier. Aussitôt, au lieu de sortir du lit, il rabattit les couvertures sur Eméra et lui le plus haut possible.

« Alors, on se décide enfin à profiter de la vie ! »

« Deimos… qu'est-ce que tu fais assis sur mon lit à huit heures du matin ? »

« J'ai décidé de me lever tôt pour vous réveiller, Eméra et toi. Je n'ai pu résister à l'idée d'assister au réveil de deux jeunes amants. »

« Comment diable… as-tu su ? »

« Justement, je me sens trahi. Tu ne m'as rien dit ! À moi, ton meilleur ami ! »

« Parce que je savais que, si je te prévenais à l'avance, j'aurais droit à une blague _débile_ à ton retour !, s'exclama Ti'lan. Alors, comment as-tu su ? »

« Ma Lila adorée et moi n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. »

« Lila ? Qui est Lila ? Ah, tu veux dire _Da_lila. Tu sors avec elle ? Tu ne m'as rien dit non plus. »

« Je voulais te faire la surprise. »

À ce moment, Dalila entra, habillée en suivante. Elle était calme et discrète, comme à l'accoutumée.

« Je suis désolée, Ti'lan. Deimos a lu les lettres qu'Eméra m'avait envoyées. »

Ti'lan fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard perçant à son meilleur ami, tandis que Dalila s'asseyait au chevet d'Eméra. Elle posa une main légère sur son épaule. Eméra sursauta et ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Elle n'était pas endormie mais faisait semblant de dormir en attendant que Deimos parte. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le sens de l'humour du loup-garou.

« Dalila, tu es là ! », s'exclama t-elle.

« Salut, Eméra. Je t'ai apporté quelques papiers. Tu n'as plus qu'à signer et je suis de retour à ton « service ». »

« Je le ferai avec plaisir mais d'abord… est-ce que vous pourriez sortir tous les deux le temps qu'on s'habille, Ti'lan et moi ? Dalila, je t'invite à petit-déjeuner avec nous. On se retrouvera là-bas. »

« Moi, je m'invite, dit Deimos. Je sens que Ti'lan a quelque chose à me dire et qu'il attrapera une rage de dent s'il se retient trop longtemps en gardant les mâchoires serrées. »

Il sortit nonchalamment de la pièce, suivi par Dalila.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui dire ? », demanda Eméra.

« Je veux lui demander si sa relation avec Dalila est sérieuse. Il a tout de même lu les lettres que tu lui avais envoyées. »

Eméra eut un mouvement de recul et fit la grimace.

« Tu penses qu'il va te répondre ? Je veux dire honnêtement ? »

« Non. »

En effet, lorsque que Ti'lan lui posa la question au petit-déjeuner, Deimos y répondit par une autre :

« Est-ce qu'elle a l'air sérieuse ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Deimos, je ne suis pas abusé par tes blagues et ce surnom idiot dont tu affabules Dalila. Tu n'as jamais ouvert le courrier d'une de tes petites amies auparavant. »

« Tu n'as jamais été un peu obsédé par Eméra ? »

« Je l'ai souvent observée de loin et, une fois, je me suis laissé aller à la suivre parce qu'elle me manquait… »

Deimos le regarda d'un air roublard.

« …mais je n'aurais jamais fouillé dans ses affaires !, conclut Ti'lan avec véhémence. Tu sais ce que je pense, Deimos ? »

« Non, répondit-il en mimant une bâillement, et ça ne doit pas être intéressant du tout. »

« Je pense que tu es amoureux de Dalila, obsédé par elle, et que tu essaies de faire passer votre relation pour une farce. »

Ils se turent un instant. Deimos semblait concentré sur les bavardages de Dalila et Eméra à l'autre bout de la table mais ses yeux étaient dans le vague.

« Tu attends que je fasse un commentaire sur ta théorie ? », dit-il finalement.

« Non. Tu peux te murer dans le silence si tu veux ; il est on ne peut plus éloquent. »

Ti'lan se rendit soudain compte que, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait peur pour Deimos.

À ce moment-là, Angelica entra dans la pièce, le courrier du matin posé sur son plateau. Elle faillit le renverser en apercevant Deimos. C'était Angelica qui aurait dû réveiller Ti'lan et Eméra mais Deimos l'avait convaincue, avec son plus grand sourire, qu'il la remplacerait parfaitement ce matin-là. Angelica ne s'en était pas encore remise.

Tout en la regardant se diriger vers Eméra d'un pas chancelant, Ti'lan se dit que, même si Deimos ne s'était qu'amusé à lui faire peur, il représentait bel et bien un danger pour les humains. Or, il n'y a pire fureur que celle d'un animal blessé. Si Deimos avait le cœur brisé, il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir.

Alors que Ti'lan commençait à s'inquiéter pour Dalila, Eméra les héla d'une voix forte. Elle tenait une lettre à la main.

« Ça vient de la coopérative _Proserpine's Garden_. Vous vous souvenez, l'une des couvertures utilisées par la Confrérie du Chaos ? »

La lettre en elle-même, très formelle et d'une politesse exquise, proposait à Ti'lan et Eméra des produits de l'Alliance de l'Est ainsi que des « marchandises exceptionnellement acheminées du Japon ». Elle donnait également l'adresse du « comptoir vénitien » de la coopérative.

« Ça, ça veut dire que Kévin et Rosemary sont arrivés et qu'ils se planquent, dit Deimos. Il ne manque plus que l'intello et sa copine. Je pensais que notre premier de la classe serait le premier à arriver. »

« Il nous a envoyé une lettre. Il sera là dans cinq jours. », dit Ti'lan.

Il échangea avec Eméra un regard éloquent. Même s'ils étaient heureux de retrouver leurs meilleurs amis respectifs, ils allaient s'efforcer de passer beaucoup de temps en tête à tête. Chacun de ces moments leur était d'autant plus précieux que le temps leur était compté.

Dans cinq jours, la chasse recommencerait.

* * *

« C'est tellement bon de vous revoir après un mois et demi !, s'exclama Lucy, totalement enchantée. Et cette ville est magnifique ! Tu ne trouves pas, Stanislas ? »

« Je suppose qu'elle a un grand intérêt historique. », répondit celui-ci. Il avait un peu perdu de sa pâleur mais il était toujours aussi guindé, et le charme sucré de Venise n'opérait guère sur lui.

« Et si on allait directement au sujet qui nous occupe ? », proposa Kévin.

Eméra, Ti'lan, Deimos et Dalila, qui habitaient tous dans le même hôtel de luxe, avaient convié Kévin et Rosemary à leur table. En effet, l'arrivée de Stanislas et Lucy avait admirablement coïncidé avec l'heure du dîner.

« Hé bien, à propos du Con… », commença Stanislas.

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Angelica venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tout le monde remarqua qu'elle avait pâli derrière son bronzage.

« Quelqu'un veut vous voir, Prince. »

« J'espère que c'est pas ton père. », fit remarquer Deimos, sarcastique.

Ti'lan savait qu'Angelica, conformément à ses instructions, ne l'aurait pas dérangé si l'hôte n'était pas des plus importants. Il se leva donc sans répliquer à la remarque de Deimos et la suivit.

En voyant l'homme confortablement assis sur un fauteuil, il comprit les raisons de la petite frayeur d'Angelica. Ce n'était certes pas Voldemort en personne mais c'était tout de même un Mangemort du premier cercle, un porteur de la Marque. L'un des rares que Ti'lan ne trouvait pas totalement antipathique.

« Prince. », dit l'homme en se levant immédiatement à son arrivée.

D'une soixantaine d'années, donc encore dans la force de l'âge pour un sorcier, il avait de longs cheveux blonds pâles et des yeux d'un gris perçant.

« M. Malfoy. », répondit Ti'lan en souriant.

Même parmi les Mangemorts, Lucius Malfoy était une célébrité. Il avait, comme qui dirait, une histoire personnelle plutôt chargée.

Son fils, Drago Malfoy, pourtant appelé à lui succéder, n'avait pas supporté le « travail » de Mangemort et avait rejoint le camp d'Harry Potter durant la Seconde Guerre. Narcissa Malfoy, une mère très dévouée, avait suivi son fils. Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas voulu ou pas pu les rejoindre à l'époque.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Drago et Narcissa Malfoy périrent lors de la Seconde Guerre et beaucoup s'attendirent à ce que Lucius soit exécuté pour la trahison de sa femme et de son fils. Mais Voldemort lui avait à la place imposé une punition originale : l'interdiction de se remarier et d'avoir des enfants.

Lucius était le dernier des Malfoy. S'il n'avait pas d'héritier, le nom, les terres et les biens des Malfoy disparaîtraient à jamais. Pour une lignée de Sang-pur, c'était la pire des destinées et, pour Lucius, sans doute la pire des humiliations.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une lettre à vous remettre en mains propres. », dit Lucius en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin.

Ti'lan le prit mais ne l'ouvrit pas immédiatement. Voldemort n'aurait jamais envoyé un Mangemort du premier cercle faire le travail d'un simple coursier.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous amène à Venise, je suppose… », suggéra t-il élégamment. Il prit bien soin de laisser sa phrase en suspens, montrant clairement qu'il attendait une réponse.

« En effet, certains d'entre nous ont une mission à Venise. »

« Quelle sorte de mission ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé la plus grande discrétion. »

« Je puis vous assurer de ma plus grande discrétion alors, à moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous ait expressément signalé de ne rien me dire, j'aimerais savoir quelle est votre mission. », dit Ti'lan d'un ton ferme.

« Protéger un certain objet. Une statue. _La Walkyrie_, d'Armando Vecellio. Il paraît que c'est un chef d'œuvre. », dit Malfoy en souriant.

« Jamais vu, mentit Ti'lan, souriant lui aussi. Merci, M. Malfoy. Au revoir. »

Lucius Malfoy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autre mais il se ravisa. Severus avait raison. Il valait mieux que ces enfants ignorent ce qui les attendait sur le Continent Interdit. Avec les informations que Ti'lan lui avait arrachées, ils savaient déjà que Voldemort était au courant de la destruction des Horcruxes. Et ils ne tomberaient pas, inconscients, dans son piège.

* * *

« De mauvaises nouvelles ? », demanda Stanislas en voyant l'air sombre de Ti'lan.

« De très mauvaises nouvelles : Voldemort sait que quelqu'un détruit ses Horcruxes. Il les fait surveiller. »

Il leur raconta brièvement son entrevue avec Lucius Malfoy.

« C'est malheureux, dit Stanislas, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Nous avons laissé trop de traces de nos agissements. Il faut espérer que Voldemort n'ait que des soupçons pour l'instant et qu'il se tienne à une attitude défensive, comme faire surveiller les Horcruxes qu'il croit intacts. »

« Mais même s'il se contente d'être sur la défensive, il y aura quand même une garde de Mangemorts autour du Horcruxe. Et on ne pourra pas les tuer sans confirmer les soupçons de Voldemort. », dit Deimos.

« Il faudra qu'on les assomme et qu'on modifie leur mémoire. Ce sera ennuyeux mais pas impossible. »

« J'ai oublié de vous annoncer la suite des mauvaises nouvelles, dit Ti'lan. Vous ne pouvez pas compter sur Eméra et moi : Voldemort m'ordonne de revenir à Poudlard immédiatement et il n'accorde qu'une journée de plus à Eméra, pour dire convenablement adieu aux Vénitiens. »

Ti'lan et Eméra échangèrent un regard. Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était pourquoi Voldemort voulait qu'il rentre à tout prix. Il tenait probablement à mettre son Horcruxe de fils à l'abri.

« J'avais prévu des problèmes de ce genre, dit Stanislas en sortant d'un geste brutal le Retourneur de Temps de son col, mais avec ceci, nous allons remonter trois jours en arrière et pouvoir partir ensemble au Continent Interdit. »

« Et ensuite ?, dit Rosemary assez sèchement. Qu'allons nous faire si nous ne savons rien de ce qui nous attend là-bas ? »

« Le Continent Interdit est un endroit très secret. Il n'y aucun document écrit qui en parle. Néanmoins, j'ai écrit à mon père pour savoir s'il n'avait pas quelques informations à ce sujet. Il m'a répondu que le Continent Interdit était entouré d'une barrière magique. Une alarme se déclenche dans une sorte de poste de garde quand quelqu'un la traverse. »

« Comment peut-on désamorcer l'alarme ? », demanda Eméra.

« C'est impossible ou, du moins, bien trop compliqué pour nous. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être passer en déclenchant l'alarme. D'après mon père, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Mangemorts au poste de garde donc nous pourrons les battre. »

« Mais peut-être qu'il y en aura plus maintenant que Voldemort sait que nous détruisons les Horcruxes. », dit Lucy.

« Je pense plutôt que ces Mangemorts seront au plus près du Horcruxe mais même s'ils nous attendent à l'entrée, nous devrons les affronter tôt ou tard. »

« Est-ce que ton père t'a dit pourquoi il n'y avait presque plus de Mangemorts au poste de garde ? », dit soudain Kévin.

« Il a juste dit que « les expériences du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le Continent Interdit sont terminées. ». »

« C'est assez sibyllin. », fit remarquer Ti'lan.

« Ton père n'aurait pas pu être plus clair ? », demanda Deimos.

« Il l'aurait été s'il avait pu ! Mais c'est trop risqué pour lui de me révéler des informations confidentielles dans des lettres que tout le monde peut ouvrir. »

« Je suppose que, pour les même raisons, tu ne lui as pas écrit que tu étais contre Voldemort. »

« Non, mais je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment attaché à Voldemort.

Mais, bon, reprenons. Une fois franchi la barrière et vaincu les gardes, nous fouillerons le poste de garde à la recherche du Horcruxe et, s'il n'y est pas, d'informations sur les autres lieux aménagés par Voldemort. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a au moins une prison. J'espère vraiment que le Horcruxe sera caché dans l'une de ses installations car si nous devons fouiller le reste du Continent, nous nous en sortirons jamais. »

« Quand partons-nous ? »

« Demain à 11h précises. Rendez-vous à moins dix. Soyez déjà prêts, car nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être en retard. »

* * *

« Tout le monde est prêt ? Bon, Eméra, Ti'lan, où est-ce que vous avez mis le paquet que je vous avais envoyé ?

Eméra les conduisit jusqu'à l'étagère du salon. Stanislas ouvrit la boîte et montra son contenu à tous : elle était vide.

« Je ne l'ai pas ouverte ! »

« Non. C'est nous qui l'avons ouverte le 13 octobre à 11h. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais que l'appartement soit vide ! Pour que personne ne nous voie remonter le temps et prendre ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans en fait ? », demanda Eméra.

« Tu vas le voir tout de suite. »

Stanislas allongea la chaîne du Retourneur de Temps pour la passer autour de leurs huit cous puis retourna le sablier soixante-douze fois.

Ils se retrouvèrent exactement au même endroit, mais trois jours plus tôt. Stanislas reprit la boîte et en sortit une vieille chaussure.

« Ce n'est pas une simple chaussure, répondit-il à la question muette des autres, c'est un Portoloin. »

Autrefois, la création de Portoloins était contrôlée par le Ministère. Désormais, elle était contrôlée par Voldemort. C'était bien pourquoi Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper n'avaient jamais utilisé de Portoloins privés.

« Le Portoloin était notre seule option pour aller au Continent Interdit, expliqua Stanislas. Néanmoins, je n'en ai pas créé un ; ça aurait été trop risqué. Celui-là est un Portoloin public que j'ai un peu trafiqué. Je l'ai programmé pour partir au Continent Interdit dans… une minute. »

Ils attrapèrent tous le Portoloin et Stanislas eut juste le temps de reposer la boîte vide sur l'étagère avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons.

Ils atterrirent quelque part à l'extérieur, près d'une côte, d'après l'odeur de l'air marin. Le paysage était encore plongé dans la pénombre du petit matin.

« Le décalage horaire, dit Stanislas. Il n'est encore que six heures du matin ici. »

« Chut !, intima Deimos. Je te rappelle qu'on a déclenché l'alarme et le vent me rapporte l'odeur d'un homme non loin de nous. »

Baguettes levées, les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper formèrent instinctivement un cercle pour surveiller les environs. Rosemary et Lucy, qui ne connaissaient pas beaucoup de sorts, furent refoulées à l'intérieur.

Pourtant, ce fut Lucy qui aperçut en premier la lumière. Elle avançait vers eux comme la lanterne solitaire d'un Pitiponk. Sauf qu'on arrivait parfois à distinguer une silhouette qui la portait.

Évidemment, les autres hésitèrent. L'attitude de l'homme n'était pas agressive et, seul et bien visible, il ne représentait guère un danger.

Lucy étouffa une exclamation lorsqu'elle reconnut, à la lumière chiche de la lampe, des traits familiers.

« Suivez moi. »

* * *

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Stanislas. », dit Severus Rogue d'un ton sec.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il lui adressait. Durant tout le trajet à pieds jusqu'au poste de garde, son père avait eu ce que Stanislas appelait sa « tête des mauvais jours ». Stanislas savait qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il engage la conversation dans ces cas-là.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour se lancer enfin dans des explications mais son père poursuivit :

« Je sais déjà quel ennemi tu t'es choisi. »

« Nous sommes capables de le vaincre. »

« Nous verrons. »

Et ces deux mots avaient une consonance un peu ironique.

Comme l'humeur de son père semblait s'être légèrement améliorée, Stanislas risqua une question :

« Tu n'étais pas censé être dans le Nord de l'Angleterre ? »

« Même les Mangemorts me croient là-bas. En fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a choisi pour être le gardien de la Station Impero. »

À nom sinistre, endroit sinistre. Le poste de garde était un bâtiment gris sale d'une laideur peu commune. Cependant, l'intérieur était d'une propreté et d'une rigueur militaire. La pièce où Severus Rogue recevait Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper ressemblait d'ailleurs à une cantine pour officiers.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une Station Endoloris et une station Avada Kedavra ? »

« Bien sûr. La Station Endoloris était la fameuse prison que le monde redoute encore. Mais, en fait, c'était bien plus qu'une prison. Plutôt un centre de recherche. En tout cas, ce n'est plus qu'un lieu vide et désaffecté. Les criminels qu'on amène ici sont rapidement exécutés pour maintenir la réputation du Continent Interdit.

Quant à la Station Avada Kedavra, à sa construction juste après la guerre, c'était un entrepôt. Un entrepôt vide. »

« Tu penses qu'il pourrait être dedans ? », dit Eméra en s'adressant à Stanislas.

Les autres membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, qui avaient préféré laisser Stanislas s'arranger avec le très aimable Severus Rogue, saluèrent mentalement le courage d'Eméra de se lancer ainsi dans la conversation.

« Non, pas possible. Voldemort a dû se dépêcher de reconstituer ses Horcruxes après la guerre. Si la Station Avada Kedavra avait été construite pour abriter un Horcruxe, elle n'aurait pas été vide. Je pense qu'elle était plutôt destinée aux résultats des recherches de Voldemort. »

« C'est aussi ma théorie, dit Rogue. Les deux Stations sont très proches l'une de l'autre. »

« Est-ce que je peux visiter cet endroit ? », dit soudainement Stanislas.

Rogue se leva et son fils sortit à sa suite. Aussitôt, les autres membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Je ne savais pas que le père de Stanislas était aussi sec qu'une trique ! », dit aussitôt Deimos.

« Je le connaissais de vue seulement, dit Ti'lan. Ma première impression est confirmée. »

« Il me met horriblement mal à l'aise ! », dit Lucy.

« Il a donné des informations à Stanislas sans savoir qu'il était contre Voldemort. Maintenant, il le sait, sans que Stanislas le lui ait dit. Je trouve ça louche. », dit carrément Eméra.

Les autres furent forcés d'en convenir.

« Si ça se trouve, Severus Rogue est vraiment du côté de Voldemort. »

« Stanislas semble lui faire confiance. »

« C'est son père. Il ne peut pas être vraiment objectif à son sujet. »

Ils se turent. Stanislas et son père revenaient.

« Le Horcruxe n'est pas ici. S'il n'est pas non plus à la Station Avada Kedavra, il doit être à la Station Endoloris. »

« Je peux vous y conduire. Mes prédécesseurs m'ont montré où c'était. Ils étaient chargés d'escorter les prisonniers jusqu'à la Station Endoloris. Ce n'était pas vraiment des gardes. Les Détraqueurs de la Station Endoloris se chargeaient très bien de garder les prisonniers. Mais la Station Impero était le lien nécessaire entre le monde extérieur et la Station Endoloris. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas être reliée au réseau de cheminées, un prisonnier aurait pu essayer de s'en servir pour s'échapper. Ici, il y a une cheminée. Elle est reliée uniquement à Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en servait parfois pour venir au Continent Interdit avant de transplaner à la Station Endoloris. »

« Alors, allons-y. », dit Stanislas, qui semblait le seul à avoir apprécié l'anecdote.

Il prit la main de son père dans sa main gauche et celle de Lucy dans sa main droite. Les autres membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper l'imitèrent et ils disparurent avec un fort bruit de craquement pour réapparaître sur l'aire de transplanage de la Station Endoloris.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était ahurissant.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Fait comme un rat" et il sera publié le dernier jour d'août. ****Vous pouvez retrouver les réponses à vos reviews et de plus amples informations sur Learn to crawl sur le blog learntocrawl (adresse dans mon profil). Je rappelle aussi que l'édition DELUXE de LTC2 est dès maintenant disponible et téléchargeable directement depuis mon profil.  
**


	2. Fait comme un rat

_« Je courus ! Comme l'éclair, je filai ! Et personne ne m'aperçut. Tous les gens plongeaient le nez dans leur assiette. Mais, pour atteindre la porte de la cuisine, il fallait traverser l'entrée de la salle du restaurant. J'étais sur le point de le faire, lorsque jaillit un groupe de femmes. Je me collai vite contre le mur. Au début, je vis seulement les chaussures et les chevilles de ces femmes, mais quand je jetais un coup d'œil vers le haut, je vis que c'étaient les sorcières !_

_J'attendis qu'elles passent, puis je filai vers la porte de la cuisine. Un serveur l'ouvrit pour entrer. Je me glissai à sa suite et me cachai contre une poubelle. Je restai là plusieurs minutes, écoutant tout. »_

Extrait du chapitre dix-huit de Sacrées sorcières, par Roald Dahl

**2 :** Fait comme un rat

Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper se tenaient devant deux bâtiments blancs construits tout en longueur. Le mot « HÔPITAL » était inscrit en lettres dorées un peu écaillées sur leur façade.

À la droite du groupe, se trouvait un bloc rectangulaire gris, aux nombreuses fenêtres carrées, qui dégageait une atmosphère des plus déplaisantes. À leur gauche, une tour élégante, blanche également, rappelait la Tour de Pise, à cela prêt qu'elle était parfaitement droite.

En regardant entre les deux ailes de l'hôpital, on pouvait apercevoir au loin une étendue infinie de champs en friche, des installations agricoles et surtout de véritables gratte-ciel qui pouvaient sûrement abriter des centaines de gens. Des milliers de gens.

« Mon Dieu, mais c'est énorme ! », s'exclama Eméra.

« Chut !, dit Stanislas. Il faut être prudent, il y a peut-être des ennemis dans le coin. »

« Je peux arranger ça. », dit Kévin

Il remua sa baguette en prononçant une formule inaudible. Un nuage de fumée les enveloppa.

« Ce sortilège nous rend invisible et inaudible pour tous les humains, sauf ceux qui sont concernés par le sort, dit Kévin quand la brume se fut dissipée. Et j'aimerais dire : cet endroit ne peut pas être une prison, c'est aussi grand qu'une ville ! »

« Je me demande comment faisaient autant de gens pour vivre en autarcie. », fit Stanislas.

« Ils travaillaient dans les champs pour assurer leur subsistance. Pour l'eau, il y a une nappe phréatique en dessous de la Station. », dit Severus Rogue.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne savez pas ce que Voldemort cherchait ici ?, demanda Eméra sans se soucier d'être impolie. Pourtant, vous semblez tout savoir sur cet endroit. »

« Si je savais la nature des recherches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je serais mort et vous parleriez à un cadavre. Seuls ceux qui travaillaient ici, dit-il en pointant du doigt le bâtiment gris, étaient au courant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a tués de sa main. Les Mangemorts de la Station Impero auxquels j'ai parlé ne savaient rien, et ils s'en réjouissaient.

En fait, la seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils n'ont jamais amené de Moldus ici. »

« Nous sommes une petite minorité donc nous devons forcément avoir moins de criminels que les Moldus, fit remarquer Rosemary. D'autant plus qu'avec le règne de Voldemort, la quasi totalité des crimes commis par les Sang-purs sont impunis. Cet endroit est tout simplement beaucoup trop grand pour être une prison uniquement sorcière !. »

« J'ai dit que les prisonniers étaient tous des sorciers mais pas qu'ils étaient tous des criminels. En fait, la majorité de ceux qui vivaient ici étaient des sorciers américains. La plupart des américains sont morts pendant ou peu après l'explosion des bombes nucléaires mais certains ont survécu, et parmi eux, de nombreux sorciers car nous sommes plus résistants aux radiations. Ils ont été amenés ici. »

« Tout ces pauvres gens, emprisonnés comme des criminels et utilisés par Voldemort comme sujets d'expérimentations. C'est horrible. », dit Lucy, visiblement bouleversée.

« C'est simplement ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'opposent à Voldemort et perdent. La mort… ou un destin pire que la mort, dit Severus Rogue d'une voix sinistre. Faites attention. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il fit quelques pas en arrière et transplana.

« Kévin, où sont les ennemis ? », demanda Stanislas, son empressement trahissant son trouble.

« Il y a trois groupes, répondit Kévin après avoir activé ses Yeux. Dix dans la tour, dix dans cette espèce de laboratoire, dix dans l'aile droite de l'hôpital. »

« Et comment on sait lesquels protègent vraiment l'Horcruxe et lesquels sont des leurres ? », demanda Ti'lan.

« On va devoir _tous_ les éliminer. »

« Tous ? Ils sont trente et nous sommes huit. S'il ne faut ni les tuer, ni les blesser pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort, nous ne pouvons utiliser que des sortilèges bénins. Avec de tels désavantages numériques et magiques, une attaque de front est déconseillée. », dit Eméra.

Rosemary suggéra donc une attaque sournoise.

« Kévin, est-ce qu'on peut compter sur ton sort d'invisibilité ? », demanda Stanislas.

« C'est un sort d'antimagie. La magie et l'antimagie sont des forces qui peuvent être maîtrisées par une même personne mais elles ne peuvent en aucun cas être utilisées en même temps ! Ce qui signifie concrètement que, si j'utilise un sort de magie ordinaire, nous nous retrouverons visibles. »

« Alors, considère toi comme Moldu pour la journée, Kévin. », dit Deimos d'un ton sarcastique.

Kévin se renfrogna aussitôt. Lui qui avait tellement hâte de faire la démonstration de ses talents magiques !

Dalila s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention des autres et dit :

« Si nous sommes invisibles, nous pouvons nous glisser parmi les Mangemorts et éliminer les groupes les uns après les autres. »

« Sur un groupe de dix Mangemorts, on peut en éliminer huit d'un coup. Mais il y a toujours un risque qu'un ou deux nous échappent et n'alertent les autres groupes. », dit Stanislas, toujours prudent.

« On ne leur en laissera pas le temps. », assura Eméra.

« Si c'est un Mangemort qui a la Marque, il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour appuyer dessus. Et les autres Mangemorts, et même Voldemort, seront au courant que quelque chose se trame. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. »

« Alors, est-ce que tu as un autre tour dans ta boîte à malice ? », demanda Deimos.

« Peut-être bien. », dit Stanislas d'un ton de défi.

Il ouvrit son sac et se mit à déballer un nombre incalculable de potions et d'ingrédients de potions à l'air parfois sinistre. Puis, il s'arrêta, une bouteille remplie d'un liquide transparent à la main. Son étiquette s'ornait d'une magnifique tête de mort.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas les tuer. », dit Deimos.

« Ce n'est pas du poison, répondit Stanislas. Juste un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Deux gouttes suffisent à faire dormir un homme pendant trois jours entiers d'un sommeil semblable à la mort. »

« Trois jours, c'est un peu long, non ?, dit Lucy. Si Voldemort ne reçoit aucune nouvelle de ses Mangemorts pendant trois jours, il comprendra que quelque chose s'est passé. »

« On ne les laissera pas dormir trois jours, juste le temps nécessaire pour trouver le Horcruxe. Ensuite, il suffira de modifier leurs souvenirs et de les réveiller grâce à l'antidote. »

« Quel est l'avantage du somnifère ? »

« D'abord, l'effet de surprise. Les Mangemorts s'attendent certainement à être attaqués mais pas à ce que leur nourriture soit empoisonnée. Au fil du repas, ils seront pris d'un engourdissement qui les empêchera d'appeler à l'aide ou d'utiliser la Marque. Et, une fois endormis, ils ne pourront être réveillés que par mon antidote, contrairement à une personne stupéfixée. »

« Et si certains d'entre eux ne mangent pas en même temps que les autres ? »

« C'est possible, dans le cas d'une personne malade, ou d'une brebis galeuse… Mais je ne pense pas qu'on aura de problèmes à se débarrasser nous-même d'un cas isolé ! »

* * *

Peter Pettigrow se terrait. Ou plutôt, il était coincé entre un imposant fauteuil de velours pourpre et un rideau tout aussi somptueux. Les bras passés autour de ses genoux repliés, sa posture évoquait celle d'un enfant boudeur.

Pourtant, ses problèmes étaient bien réels. Depuis trois jours, il était coincé avec huit brutes épaisses qui le forçaient à faire la cuisine et le ménage comme un elfe de maison ! Et qui s'amusaient à le bousculer, quand il n'obéissait pas assez vite, ou pour leur simple amusement !

Il frémit soudain en entendant des bruits de pas et se recroquevilla encore plus. Si l'une des brutes le trouvait ainsi…

Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Evelyn Rosier. C'était un homme à la beauté presque féminine. Pourtant, malgré ses boucles blondes et son amour du raffinement, il n'avait aucun mal à se faire respecter et il était le chef incontesté de leur escouade.

« Ah, Peter, tu es là ! C'est l'heure de déjeuner. »

« Vous savez très bien que je ne viendrai pas. »

Dès qu'il le pouvait, Peter évitait les brutes, même si cela signifiait se contenter de leurs restes en guise de repas.

« Vous êtes fort, vous êtes le chef, dit-il, les yeux humides et alertes. Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas la façon dont les autres me traitent. Pourquoi vous ne leur flanquez pas une bonne raclée ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? Tu es un Mangemort du premier cercle. »

« Une position que je ne mérite guère. Je ne suis pas… »

« …assez puissant ? Tu as terrassé treize personnes avec un seul sort. »

« Je sais que je n'en suis pas capable, c'est tout ! »

« Je pense que tu as des capacités, Peter. Mais personne n'y croit, et surtout pas toi. Tu devrais essayer de devenir puissant au lieu de te chercher de puissants protecteurs. Les autres Mangemorts sentent ta couardise et c'est pour cela qu'ils te respectent si peu, malgré le fait que tu portes la Marque. Tu devrais venir déjeuner avec moi. Défie un peu tes détracteurs et tu verras qu'ils se dégonfleront comme des baudruches. »

« Non, merci. », dit Peter assez sèchement.

Il était persuadé qu'Evelyn se trompait sur lui. Il n'était pas si couard que ça ; après tout, le Choixpeau ne l'avait-il pas envoyé à Gryffondor ? Ce qui le retenait d'affronter les brutes n'était pas la lâcheté mais la certitude qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Alors, à quoi bon ?

* * *

Si Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper devaient un jour se diviser en trois, la chose ne serait pas facile. Stanislas avait donc prévu ce cas de figure avec soin.

Eméra, Ti'lan et Kévin étaient les duellistes du groupe, les plus aptes à combattre si les choses tournaient mal. Ils seraient les chefs d'équipe. Dalila et Deimos se mettraient naturellement avec leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. Comme Dalila était également une excellente sorcière, quoique d'un genre un peu différent d'Eméra, Lucy serait en sécurité avec ses deux meilleures amies. Kévin était suffisamment fort pour former un duo avec Rosemary et, ainsi, Stanislas aurait pu rejoindre l'équipe de Ti'lan et Deimos.

Sauf que Kévin ne pouvait plus faire de magie. Et les beaux plans de Stanislas s'étaient écroulés comme un château de cartes.

Soit il fallait entièrement changer les groupes, soit quelqu'un de fort devait rejoindre l'équipe de Kévin pour faire la magie à sa place.

Stanislas avait décidé de se dévouer. Il voulait qu'Eméra et Dalila restent auprès de Lucy et mettre Ti'lan dans le même groupe que Kévin aurait été une mauvaise idée. Vu leur relation, ils ne feraient pas une bonne équipe.

Stanislas se retrouvait donc avec Kévin et Rosemary dans la Tour Blanche. Ils avaient déjà versé le somnifère dans le repas des Mangemorts. Ils ne leur restaient qu'un petit problème à régler, et ce problème se trouvait actuellement dans la ligne de mire de Stanislas.

« C'est bon, les neufs autres ont commencé à manger, lui cria Kévin depuis une autre pièce. Ils sont fichus. Tu peux éliminer Pettigrow. »

« _Stupéfix_. », fit Stanislas.

À sa grande surprise, le rayon rouge manqua sa cible. Peter Pettigrow venait de se transformer en rat !

* * *

Peter était sûr d'avoir senti un sortilège le frôler. Et, sur sa gauche, il pouvait voir une paire d'élégantes chaussures noires. Pourtant, personne n'était à côté de lui avant sa transformation. Sans plus réfléchir, il déguerpit sans demander son reste.

S'engagea une formidable course de slalom pour éviter les maléfices qu'on lui lançait. Il se glissa sous les meubles et derrière les rideaux. Sa forme Animagus était décidément un atout formidable pour se cacher. Il l'aurait utilisée plus souvent s'il n'avait pas su que Travers trouvait « amusant » de lancer des couteaux sur les rongeurs.

Peter arriva finalement dans la salle à manger. Les autres Mangemorts étaient assis à table mais une fille et un garçon étaient également présents dans la pièce. Deux ennemis supplémentaires. Bon.

Il se glissa sous la table et mordit une cheville au hasard, ce qui ne provoqua pas la moindre réaction. La personne aurait dû pousser un cri de douleur ou, du moins, sursauter. Il essaya sans plus de succès d'attirer l'attention des autres membres de la tablée. Ils ne pouvaient pas être dans leur état normal.

« Stanislas, je le vois ! Il est sous la table ! Je peux l'avoir au centimètre près ! », dit l'un des garçons.

« Non, n'utilise pas la magie ! », s'écria la fille avec autorité.

Peter profita des quelques secondes de répit que lui offrait de ce dialogue pour réfléchir. Jusque là, les portes qu'il avait rencontrées étaient entrouvertes, sans doute grâce à ses ennemis d'ailleurs. Mais s'ils pouvaient jouer les courants d'air à l'intérieur de la Tour Blanche, ils avaient sûrement refermé la porte d'entrée derrière eux pour ne pas laisser de traces de leur intrusion. Pour sortir de la Tour Blanche, Peter serait donc forcé de reprendre sa forme humaine et deviendrait une cible idéale.

Il devait trouver un moyen de couvrir sa fuite. Une diversion, n'importe laquelle, qui distrairait ses ennemis suffisamment longtemps pour…

Peter interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Un de ses ennemis venait de passer la tête sous la table et scrutait les ténèbres pour l'apercevoir.

« Rogue ? », dit Peter, mais cela devenait plus sonner comme « Eeeek ? »

Comprenant qu'il s'était dévoilé, il disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair. La ressemblance frappante entre son ennemi et Severus Rogue lui donnait des ailes. Ces traits familiers ne lui rappelaient que de mauvais souvenirs.

Il décida d'entraîner ses ennemis sur un terrain connu, la cuisine, toute proche. Il devait courir sans arrêt car le garçon, celui qui ne devait pas faire de magie, savait toujours où il se trouvait. Les maigres obstacles derrière lesquels il se cachait étaient détruits par celui qui ne pouvait être que le fils de Rogue, Stanislas, et par la fille.

« La cuisine est plus dévastée que si les fourneaux avaient explosé. », pensa soudain Pettigrow.

Il sortit à découvert et s'immobilisa un instant devant la cuisinière, comme s'il n'en pouvait plus de cette poursuite. Puis, il fit un leste bon en avant pour éviter le sortilège de Stupéfixion. L'éclair rouge frappa le fourneau, qui explosa avec force. Peter, qui s'était roulé en boule par précaution, fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il passa par la vitre brisée de la porte-fenêtre puis reprit sa forme humaine et courut jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte de la Tour Blanche et parcourut en courant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du Laboratoire, le cœur presque léger. Mais, une fois entré, l'inquiétude le saisit à nouveau. Et si d'autres ennemis s'étaient attaqués au groupe de Bellatrix ? S'ils l'attendaient, tapis dans l'ombre ? Il valait mieux reprendre sa forme Animagus et faire une entrée discrète.

Il fut un instant surpris que rien ne lui barre la route. Puis il comprit. Toutes les portes étaient entrouvertes. Mauvais signe.

Peter ne fut soulagé qu'en entendant des voix familières. Apparemment, les Mangemorts s'étaient rassemblés pour déjeuner. Sauf qu'il y avait deux intrus dans la pièce, et deux visages très célèbres par dessus le marché.

Peter s'arrêta un instant, se demandant s'il avait des hallucinations. Mais non, tout cela était bien réel. Ces deux personnes étaient également des ennemis, qui n'allaient pas tarder à attaquer le groupe de Mangemorts, qui ne se doutait de rien. Il reprit donc sa forme humaine et dit très rapidement :

« Nous avons été attaqués par des ennemis invisibles. Deux d'entre eux sont également ici. »

Bellatrix Lestrange se leva aussitôt, visiblement prête à en découdre pour prouver sa valeur au Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis la bizarrerie de la situation la frappa et elle demanda :

« Attends une minute, le rat. S'ils sont invisibles, comment peux-tu les voir ? »

« Je ne peux les voir que quand je suis sous ma forme Animagus. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sortilège. Combien étaient-ils ? »

« Trois. »

« Trois ?, cracha Bellatrix. Comment trois personnes, même invisibles, pourraient-elles vaincre neuf Mangemorts sans qu'ils aient le temps d'appeler des renforts ? »

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas la moindre réponse à donner à Bellatrix. Mais quelqu'un d'autre répondit à sa place :

« C'est possible s'ils avaient un plan. »

Le Mangemort blond qui venait de prendre la parole s'appelait Thorfinn Rowle. Il était plus réputé pour sa musculature impressionnante que pour sa personnalité et son intelligence et, d'ordinaire, il restait plutôt mutique.

Malgré cette intervention surprise, Bellatrix répliqua sans se démonter :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a dit que ses ennemis ignoreraient tout de notre présence ici ! Ils n'ont pas pu concevoir un plan à l'avance pour nous éliminer. »

« Peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a t-il sous-estimés. », dit Rowle et les autres Mangemorts frémirent devant son audace.

Bellatrix lui lança un regard courroucé avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble des Mangemorts présents :

« Donc, nos ennemis ont réussi à être au courant de notre présence d'une manière inconnue. Ils se sont rendus invisibles d'une façon inconnue. Trois d'entre eux ont vaincu neufs Mangemorts d'une façon inconnue. Et deux autres sont ici mais ils ne nous ont pas attaqués pour une raison inconnue. Moi, je crois que Pettigrow nous a simplement fait part de ses hallucinations. Alors, en qui croyez-vous, au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou à un rat qui voit des ennemis invisibles et omniscients ? »

« Au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! », répondirent aussitôt tous les Mangemorts attablés. Seul Rowle resta coi.

Peter les regardait, hébété. Il ne s'était pas rendu d'à quel point son histoire paraissait invraisemblable. S'il avait, en plus, cité les noms du Prince, de Deimos Greyback et de Stanislas Rogue, Bellatrix lui aurait enfilé une camisole de force. Il tenta néanmoins une dernière supplique :

« S'il vous plaît, vérifiez au moins mes paroles ! Si vous allez à la Tour Blanche, vous trouverez toutes les preuves de ce que j'avance ! »

« J'y vais. », dit aussitôt Rowle.

« Fais ce que tu veux, concéda Bellatrix. Mais sache que ton manque de foi me consterne, Rowle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sera informé. »

Sans un mot, Rowle se leva et rejoignit Pettigrow. Celui-ci attira son attention sur un détail :

« Dès que nous serons isolés des autres, nous ferons une cible idéal. Ils pourraient nous éliminer ou effacer notre mémoire pour nous empêcher de parler à Bellatrix. »

« Nous nous tiendrons prêt à utiliser la Marque si nous sommes attaqués. Si nous ne revenons pas ou que la Marque se met à te brûler, considère que les ennemis sont bien réels, Bellatrix. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais Pettigrow et Rowle savaient qu'elle avait entendu.

« Est-ce qu'on peut commencer à manger ?, dit un Mangemort. Je meurs de faim. »

* * *

_« Ça fait vraiment mal, dit Kévin, qui exhibait une grosse coupure sur la joue. Ça n'en a pas simplement l'air. »_

_« Vous avez bien merdé, avec Pettigrow. », dit Deimos._

_« Mon père avait évoqué ce type une ou deux fois mais il ne m'a jamais dit que c'était un Animagus, expliqua Stanislas. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? »_

_« On va ajouter ça à la liste de « tout ce que ton père ne t'a pas dit ». » _

_« Je n'ai jamais demandé à en savoir plus sur Pettigrow. D'après ce que mon père a dit, il est assez méprisable. »_

_« L'explosion était une idée plutôt maligne, fit remarquer Rosemary. Mais c'est une chance qu'il n'ait l'estime de personne. Si les Mangemorts l'avaient cru immédiatement, on aurait eu de gros ennuis. » _

_« Il y en a au moins un qui le croit. », dit Ti'lan en montrant Rowle du doigt._

_« Ils n'ont aucune chance face à la majorité. », rétorqua Rosemary alors que Bellatrix galvanisait ses troupes. _

_« Ils s'en vont ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

_« Ils s'attendent à être attaqués… alors laissons les partir. Quand ils reviendront, tous les Mangemorts ici seront sous l'emprise du somnifère. Ils ne s'attendent certainement pas à ça. Nous pourrons les avoir à ce moment-là. »_

* * *

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Rowle tout en examinant sous toutes ses coutures le corps d'un des Mangemorts de la Tour Blanche. Bellatrix et les autres savent se débrouiller. Et puis, ils sont au courant du danger. »

« Evelyn Rosier aussi savait se débrouiller. », dit Peter. Il eut un frisson de malaise en regardant le « cadavre » de l'homme blond.

« Ils ne sont pas morts, conclut Rowle. On leur a fait prendre un somnifère, la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. »

« Je croyais que personne ne pouvait différencier un mort et une personne sous l'emprise de ce somnifère. C'est bien pour ça qu'il porte ce nom ! », dit Peter. « Rowle ne peut pas être aussi brillant ! », rajouta t-il en son for intérieur.

« Un ami m'a donné une astuce. »

Peter ne voyait qu'une personne qui pouvait avoir ce genre d'« astuces ». Il tenta donc un coup de poker :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec Severus Rogue. »

« Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, même si le mot « ami » ne s'applique pas vraiment avec lui. »

Alors qu'il pensait à Severus Rogue, Peter eut une illumination :

« Rogue, bien sûr ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ! »

Rowle lui lança un regard interogateur et il s'expliqua :

« Parmi les ennemis, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il y avait Stanislas Rogue. Severus Rogue nous a vus arriver ; il savait combien nous étions et que nous allions à la Station Endoloris. Et il l'a dit à son fils ! Ça explique comment les ennemis ont pu élaborer ce plan à l'avance pour nous détruire. »

Peter se laissa tomber par terre, genoux repliés, et se mit à geindre :

« Si seulement j'avais dit ça à Bellatrix ! Elle m'aurait peut-être cru ! Mais j'étais tellement paralysé parce que personne ne me croyait que je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses en citant les noms de personnes de la haute société. »

« Est-ce que tu as reconnu d'autres personnes puissantes ? », demanda Rowle, qui avait l'air intéressé.

« Deimos Greyback et le prince Ti'lan lui-même. », répondit Peter avec lassitude.

« Rentrons au Laboratoire, dit Rowle, les yeux brillants. Tu diras à Bellatrix ta théorie sur les Rogue. Mais je crois que c'était une bonne idée de taire l'identité des deux autres. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Peter eut peur qu'il parte devant pour le motiver à se lever et à le suivre. Mais, au contraire, Rowle s'arrêta et attendit. Peter prit ce geste pour de la courtoisie. En fait, Rowle voulait qu'il franchisse la porte en premier.

« C'est inutile, dit-il sans même se lever. Les ennemis ont sans doute glissé le somnifère dans le repas de midi. J'ai réfléchi et cela explique tout : le fait qu'ils aient cherché à m'éliminer séparément, les deux ennemis que j'ai vus au Laboratoire et qui n'attaquaient pas les Mangemorts. En fait, ils avaient déjà empoisonné leur nourriture. Or, quand nous avons quitté le Laboratoire, Bellatrix et les autres commençaient à manger. Ils doivent être fichus depuis le temps. »

Rowle semblait s'impatienter :

« Alors, allons à l'Hôpital. Peut-être que les Mangemorts n'ont pas encore mangé là-bas. »

« Il y a un ennemi qui peut observer le moindre de nos mouvements. S'il voit que nous nous dirigeons vers l'Hôpital au lieu du Laboratoire, ils comprendront que nous avons percé à jour leur plan et nous attaqueront sur le champ. Utiliser un Patronus est bien plus sûr. »

Peter se réjouit mentalement de la chance qu'il avait d'être avec Rowle. En effet, le Mangemort était capable de créer le Patronus corporel qui leur servirait de messager, ce dont Peter lui-même était incapable.

Alors que Peter commençait à se demander pourquoi Rowle ne comprenait pas sa demande implicite, celui-ci lâcha une courte phrase qui fit l'effet d'une bombe :

« Je ne sais pas faire de Patronus corporel. »

Peter faillit lui demander directement pourquoi il mentait mais il se retint à temps. Soit Rowle travaillait pour l'ennemi, soit… la personne qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas Thorfinn Rowle. Et cette personne ne pouvait pas faire de Patronus corporel ou avait un Patronus corporel différent de celui de Rowle, qui risquerait de trahir sa véritable identité.

Peter penchait pour la deuxième option. Il voyait mal le véritable Thorfinn Rowle, parfaitement satisfait de sa vie de Mangemort et de l'ordre établi, trahir Voldemort. De plus, la personne qu'il avait rencontrée ce jour-là semblait assez différente des maigres connaissances qu'il avait sur la personnalité de Rowle.

S'il s'agissait bien d'un ennemi qui avait pris l'apparence de Rowle, tout s'éclaircissait. Il avait cru Peter parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il disait vrai. Et il l'avait entraîné dans ce coin isolé afin de l'éliminer. Dès qu'il lui tournerait le dos….

« Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix, dit Peter, empruntant un ton résolu pour cacher le léger tremblement de sa voix. Allons-y. »

Il passa devant Rowle mais, au lieu de franchir l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourna brutalement et cria :

« _Protego ! Stupéfix ! _ »

Le bouclier dévia l'éclair de Stupéfixion jeté par « Rowle » mais celui de Peter ne rata pas sa cible.

Sans un regard en arrière, Peter courut en dehors de la Tour Blanche avant de se retransformer en rat, pour entretenir au moins une illusion de discrétion. Il ne se fit pas attaquer mais, quand il parvint à l'Hôpital, seuls neufs corps inanimés l'attendaient.

Peter observa les visages des Mangemorts et identifia rapidement celui qui manquait. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver mais, dans le meilleur des cas, ils ne seraient que deux. Deux face à ces ennemis invisibles.

Peut-être la fuite était-elle la meilleure option. À moins qu'il ne puisse réveiller tous les Mangemorts endormis…

Peter eut un petit rire désabusé. Mais, curieusement, une idée lui vint. Il se précipita alors vers la Tour Blanche, bien décidé à la tester.

* * *

_« Eméra, Lucy, s'il vous plaît, dites moi que tout s'est bien passé de votre côté ! », s'exclama Stanislas, presque suppliant. _

_« On a éliminé toutes les cibles. Toutes… sauf une. »_

_L'attention de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper se concentra aussitôt sur Eméra, y compris celle de Kévin, qui, s'il avait continué à utiliser ses Yeux, aurait pourtant surpris Pettigrow se faufilant vers l'Hôpital. _

_Eméra dit simplement :_

_« Il y a eu un problème avec Dalila. »_

* * *

**Malheureusement, je ne peux vous dire exactement quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. En effet, avant de le publier, j'aimerais avoir un peu plus d'avance sur mon planing. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passera dans ma fic, j'en ai même un idée assez précise mais il faut que le scénario soit logique et intelligent. Je ne veux pas que mes personnages se comportent comme des idiots ou qu'il y ait des incohérences et c'est un véritable casse-tête. Donc, pour la qualité de cette fic, le prochain chapitre sera publié d'ici deux semaines à un mois. Quelques spoilers pour compenser, il s'appelera _Le guerrier ultime_, la véritable identité de Rowle sera révélé, un personnage du premier tome réapparaîtra et une nouvelle allusion à Alice au pays des merveilles sera faite.**


	3. De l'autre côté du miroir

_« Ma vengeance est perdue _

_S'il ignore en mourant que c'est moi qui le tue. »_

Extrait d'Andromaque, de Racine

**3 :** De l'autre côté du miroir

Un lapin blanc.

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, à un endroit où Rabastan ne pouvait le manquer. Comme s'il le narguait.

Les autres Mangemorts ne le regardaient pas, concentrés sur la nourriture fumante posée sur la table. Rabastan s'apprêtait à attirer leur attention sur le lapin, quand celui-ci s'éloigna en bondissant. Oui, l'animal le narguait bel et bien !

Rabastan se leva. Il allait tirer ça au clair tout de suite.

« Vu quelque chose d'étrange. Reviens plus tard. », se contenta t-il de dire à ses subordonnés.

D'ordinaire, quand Rabastan Lestrange parlait si peu, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Mais la situation était assez grave pour que les autres Mangemorts posent des questions :

« Est-ce que ce sont les ennemis ? »

« Si c'est un Animagus, il n'y a qu'une seule personne. »

« Peut-être qu'il y en a d'autres qu'on ne peut voir. Peut-être que c'est un piège… »

« Impossible. Les ennemis ne savent pas que nous sommes là. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Les Mangemorts de son groupe lui obéissaient mais Rabastan Lestrange savait qu'un chef ne devait jamais ne serait-ce que faire mine de tomber de son piédestal. Si ses subordonnés commençaient à croire qu'il avait des hallucinations…

« Ce n'est probablement rien. Je suis de retour dans cinq minutes. Ne m'attendez pas. »

Rabastan se dirigea vers la pièce où il avait vu le lapin et poussa la porte entrebâillée. Le lapin était dans les escaliers mais il disparut à l'étage supérieur dès que Rabastan le vit.

« Tu veux que je te suive, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le regretteras. », murmura Rabastan entre ses dents avant de suivre le lapin blanc jusqu'au bout.

* * *

« Oh mon Dieu, je déteste quand il y a des complications !, s'exclama Eméra. Qu'est-ce que ce Mangemort a bien pu voir ? »

Lucy alla dans la direction où regardait Rabastan et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Il n'y a rien. », dit-elle.

« S'il s'éloigne, il va falloir l'éliminer, dit Dalila. Je m'en charge. »

« On peut le poursuivre toutes les trois. Par chance, ce gars n'a entraîné personne avec lui et les autres Mangemorts vont commencer à manger. Ils ne sont plus un danger. »

« Je préfère y aller seule. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Dalila ? »

« C'est mon combat, ce qui est une phrase cliché pour dire que j'ai quelque chose de personnel contre ce Mangemort et qu'il va le payer. De sa vie. »

« Mais Stanislas nous a dit de ne pas tuer les Mangemorts ! », s'exclama Lucy.

Eméra regarda sa meilleure amie d'un air suspicieux :

« Alors je suppose que c'est toi qui l'a attiré à l'écart... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait voir ? »

« Un lapin blanc. Une allusion assez ironique à Lewis Carroll, mais je doute que ce salopard ait compris. »

« Écoute, Dalila, je ne doute pas que ce Mangemort t'ait fait quelque chose d'horrible mais tu risques de gâcher le plan de Stanislas. Et si nous ne pouvons pas vaincre Voldemort, le vrai responsable de tout ce qui t'est arrivé restera impuni. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que je ferai en sorte que cela passe pour un accident. »

« Dalila, dit Lucy d'une toute petite voix, je pense que la vengeance est une mauvaise chose. »

« Je suis d'accord. En théorie, la vengeance, c'est très mal et ça ne résout rien. Mais c'est plus dur de dire ça quand on a des gens à venger.

Rabastan Lestrange aurait pu me tuer… Après tout, la rebelle, c'était moi et j'étais prête à en assumer les conséquences. Mais il a préféré faire exécuter mes frères et me mutiler simplement parce que c'était un sale bâtard sadique. En fait, vu qu'il pense que « la mort est un châtiment qui manque de subtilité », je me trouve assez miséricordieuse de lui offrir une simple mort sans douleur. »

Eméra savait qu'elle n'était pas en position de faire la morale à Dalila. Si elle-même se battait contre Voldemort, n'était-ce pas par vengeance ? Parce qu'il avait assassiné ses parents ? Parce qu'il avait tout fait pour rendre sa vie difficile et humiliante ? Mais, justement, pour que sa vengeance contre Voldemort ait des chances d'aboutir, elle devait arrêter Dalila. Celle-ci reculait déjà vers la porte :

« En fait, ce n'est pas la peine de me suivre. Quand nous surveillions les Mangemorts, je me suis esquivée un peu pour trouver l'endroit idéal pour mon combat. Et cet hôpital est un véritable labyrinthe. »

« Dalila, attends ! »

Mais elle s'était déjà mise à courir. Eméra et Lucy s'empressèrent de la suivre avant que sa chevelure rousse ne disparaisse dans les escaliers. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, force leur fut de reconnaître que Dalila avait raison. Elles l'avaient perdue de vue.

« Ne nous décourageons pas, dit Lucy. Continuons à chercher. »

« Il vaut mieux nous séparer alors. Retrouvons nous ici dans dix minutes. »

Lucy partit du côté gauche, Eméra du côté droit. Tout d'abord, les pièces s'enchaînèrent, blanches et vides, étrangement semblables à un hôpital ordinaire.

« Peut-être même un peu trop semblables. », se dit Eméra après avoir reconnu une maternité.

Les gens avaient-ils vraiment beaucoup d'enfants dans cet endroit ? Assez pour que Voldemort ait fait aménager une maternité ?

Troublée, Eméra poussa la porte de la pièce suivante. Qui était encore plus étonnante, car elle n'avait pour le coup rien à voir avec un hôpital.

C'était une salle de mariage parfaite, de l'autel aux sièges luxueux réservés aux invités. Seuls les bouquets de fleurs en décomposition et le tissu un peu passé des tentures, dont le blanc éclatant d'autrefois avait légèrement tourné au jaunâtre, indiquaient que la pièce était abandonnée depuis longtemps.

Eméra se demanda pourquoi Voldemort voulait que des prisonniers se marient. Elle eut un petit soupir exaspéré puis sourit, en réalisant que la réponse était évidente.

C'était pour la même raison que Voldemort voulait que Ti'lan et elle soient unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Pour qu'ils aient des enfants. Ce qui expliquait aussi la présence de la maternité.

Les milliers de gens qui vivaient ici n'étaient pas suffisants. Voldemort avait besoin d'encore plus de rats de laboratoire pour mener à bien sa petite expérience secrète.

Un accès de dégoût à l'égard de cet endroit envahit Eméra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa qu'elle était déjà en retard à son rendez-vous avec Lucy. Soulagée d'avoir un prétexte pour quitter la pièce, elle se dépêcha de revenir en arrière.

Elle retrouva Lucy, qui avait l'air légèrement nauséeuse elle aussi. En voyant son air inquiet et oppressé, Eméra se sentit coupable de l'avoir faite attendre.

« Je n'ai pas vu le moindre signe de Dalila, dit-elle doucement. Et toi ? »

« Oh, Eméra, c'est toi !, s'exclama Lucy, visiblement soulagée. Je ne l'ai pas vue non plus. Par contre... J'ai vu des cellules capitonnées, des camisoles de force… Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait plus loin. Bien sûr, si c'est nécessaire… »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait continuer à chercher, l'interrompit Eméra. Si nous nous éloignons plus, j'ai peur que nous ne puissions retrouver le chemin de cet endroit, et à fortiori de la sortie. »

« Et aussi… En chemin, j'ai réfléchi à ce que je dirais à Dalila si je la retrouvais et… rien ne m'est venu à l'esprit. », avoua Lucy.

« Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait persuader Dalila de renoncer à ce combat, reconnut Eméra. Et même si j'usais de la force… »

« Dalila est notre amie, on ne peut pas lui jeter de sort ! »

« …je ne suis pas sûre que cela marcherait. Dalila n'est pas faible et, quand elle veut vraiment quelque chose, elle ne laisse personne se mettre en travers de sa route. »

Eméra n'ajouta pas que, dans le cas où ça marcherait, Dalila ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement de l'avoir arrêtée de force. Eméra ne voulait pas prendre le risque de briser irrémédiablement leur amitié.

« Allons-y. Peut-être que les autres auront une idée de génie. »

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le Laboratoire, où Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper avaient décidé de se retrouver une fois leur travail fini. Après avoir entendu l'histoire complète, Deimos dit simplement :

« J'y vais. »

« Excuse moi, Deimos, mais, connaissant ta nature pacifique, tu n'es pas le genre de personne que j'imagine empêcher un meurtre sanglant. », dit Eméra d'un ton sarcastique.

« Vu que ses meilleures amies ont déjà essayés de faire changer d'avis Lila, et ont échoué, en tant que son petit ami, je suis juste le candidat idéal. », répliqua Deimos.

« Je suis d'accord, dit Rosemary. On devrait le laisser essayer. »

« Et comment il va retrouver Dalila ? Nos Patronus sont aussi connus que nos visages. »

« Peut-être pas le mien, dit Kévin. Stanislas m'a dit que les Mangemorts avaient rassemblé quelques informations sur moi mais je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu savoir la forme de mon Patronus. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire de magie. », lui rappela Stanislas.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'un Patronus pour me guider jusqu'à elle, dit Deimos. Il me suffira de suivre l'odeur de Lila pour la retrouver. »

« Moi, ça me va, dit Stanislas. En plus, ça nous permet de nous occuper de Pettigrow et Rowle. »

« Qui sont Pettigrow et Rowle ? », demanda Eméra.

Stanislas prit une grande inspiration comme pour commencer une longue histoire tandis que Deimos s'esquivait discrètement vers l'Hôpital.

* * *

Rabastan regarda autour de lui avec mépris. Est-ce que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague des autres Mangemorts ?

Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce vide de l'un des derniers étages de l'hôpital, ceux qui n'avaient jamais été aménagés. Il n'y avait rien à voir à part une baie vitrée étonnamment grande et élégante. Quant au lapin blanc, il avait disparu après être entré dans la pièce dont la porte était bizarrement entrouverte.

Rabastan s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand ladite porte claqua violemment. Puis un homme sortit de nulle part. Littéralement.

Il était difficile de lui donner un âge. Pourtant, il devait être jeune car son corps était la définition même de la vigueur et de la force. Ses cheveux blonds coupés ras et son vêtement gris qui ressemblait à un treillis rappelaient à Rabastan les soldats Moldus d'autrefois.

L'inconnu n'avait pas sorti sa baguette magique. En fait, il ne paraissait même pas hostile. Son regard étrangement vide fixait un point situé au-dessus de l'épaule droite de Rabastan.

Celui-ci lui lança un sortilège mineur, juste pour le faire réagir. Un bouclier apparut aussitôt et protégea l'homme, qui n'avait même pas bougé d'un cil.

Rabastan se dit que si l'inconnu avait faire apparaître ce bouclier lui-même, sans baguette, ni formule magique, il était un sorcier exceptionnel. Mais il était aussi possible qu'il possède un objet enchanté qui déclenche automatiquement le Charme du Bouclier en cas d'attaque ou que quelqu'un d'invisible ait jeté le sort à sa place.

Avant que Rabastan n'ait pu se décider, l'homme s'avança vers lui. Enfin, il se décidait à dire ou faire quelque chose ! Rabastan l'attendait de pied ferme, d'un air légèrement roublard qui dissimulait sa curiosité.

L'inconnu lui décocha un formidable crochet du droit. Plusieurs de ses dents se brisèrent dans une explosion de douleur et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche.

« Les sorciers ne se battent pas comme ça, dit Rabastan en essuyant le sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Tu es un salopard de Moldu. Je me suis fait frapper par un salopard de Moldu ! »

Malgré ses insultes, le visage de l'homme resta sans expression. Il leva simplement le poing pour frapper Rabastan une fois de plus.

Mais celui-ci avait vu le coup venir et, avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, il cria :

« _Endoloris _! »

La victime tomba aussitôt au sol et commença à hurler de douleur. Rabastan fut presque soulagé de voir que son ennemi réagissait normalement au Doloris.

« Alors, comment tu trouves ça ? », lui demanda t-il, interrompant un instant le sortilège de la Douleur.

Grave erreur. L'inconnu se releva aussitôt et balança un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Rabastan.

« Impossible. », murmura t-il, plié en deux de douleur.

Rabastan avait utilisé le sortilège de Doloris de nombreuses fois et il savait que lever un instant le sortilège pour laisser le temps à la victime de répondre à une question était parfaitement sans danger. Même si la douleur s'arrêtait immédiatement et ne laissait pas de séquelle physique, elle laissait bel et bien une importante séquelle mentale, qui rendait la victime impuissante. Si le sortilège était utilisé trop longtemps, le trauma était si profond qu'elle était irrémédiablement condamnée à la folie.

Il était impossible qu'après une telle dose de douleur, un humain se relève et frappe son tortionnaire.

Ce qui signifiait que son opposant n'était pas humain, ou plutôt que son corps était celui d'un être humain mais qu'il était dépourvu d'âme.

Rabastan réalisa soudain que son ennemi présentait d'étonnantes ressemblances avec un Inferi. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte auparavant car l'homme avait l'air aussi vivant que lui mais il partageait bel et bien avec les Inferi l'absence totale de sentiments et de volonté propre.

S'il était dépourvu de volonté, peut-être Rabastan pouvait-il le contrôler…

« _Impero_ ! Réponds-moi : qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ? »

Le pantin ouvrit la bouche et, un instant, Rabastan crut qu'il avait gagné. Mais il dit simplement d'une voix monocorde :

« Je n'obéis qu'à ma maîtresse. »

Décidément, ce pantin ressemblait trop aux Inferi. Comme eux, il obéissait uniquement aux ordres de son maître. Peut-être ce maître était-il présent, mais invisible, ou avait-il donné ses ordres à l'avance ?

Rabastan se fichait comme d'une guigne d'un pantin sans âme et incapable de faire de la magie. Mais sa maîtresse, qui qu'elle soit, l'intéressait beaucoup plus. Comment avait-elle façonné cette créature ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle utilisée pour l'attaquer ? Pourquoi l'avoir pris pour cible sur le Continent Interdit et pas à un autre endroit, à un autre moment ? Rabastan devait absolument savoir si elle était là ou pas.

Il décida d'utiliser la provocation :

« Pourquoi ta maîtresse ne se bat-elle pas elle-même au lieu de m'envoyer son sous-fifre ? »

« Ma maîtresse ne peut vous parler elle-même à cause de circonstances indépendantes de sa volonté. », répondit le pantin avant de casser le nez de Rabastan d'un seul coup de poing.

À chaque fois que Rabastan prenait un instant de réflexion, le pantin en profitait pour le frapper. Ironie du sort, Rabastan ne connaissait aucun bouclier magique qui protégeât contre les coups de pieds et de poings. Chaque pensée commençait donc à devenir sérieusement douloureuse.

Il était temps de finir ce combat une bonne fois pour toute.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Le pantin réagit avec une vitesse et une grâce incroyable, se déportant un peu sur la gauche pour éviter le sortilège avant de se glisser derrière Rabastan. Il passa le bras autour de la gorge du Mangemort et fit subir une forte pression sur sa trachée artère. Puis, alors que Rabastan suffoquait à moitié, la pantin le laissa retomber à terre comme s'il était lui-même une poupée de chiffon et commença à le rouer de coups.

Le sang ne coulait plus seulement de la bouche de Rabastan, mais aussi de son nez brisé, en un flot qui semblait impossible à endiguer.

Bien qu'il ait fait beaucoup « couler le sang », jamais Rabastan n'en avait vu autant. Il était partout. Il commençait à envahir son champs de vision comme une vague sinistre. Rouge. Rouge sombre.

* * *

« Je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie. »

Dalila mit les mains derrière son dos et se mit à fixer Deimos. Ses traits crispés exprimaient une déception amère.

« Ils t'ont envoyé pour m'arrêter, c'est ça ? Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'arrêterais, répondit Deimos en souriant. Je suis juste venu voir mourir le salopard. Mais j'ai tout raté on dirait. », commenta t-il en regardant Rabastan qui gisait dans une mare de sang.

Le visage de Dalila s'adoucit immédiatement et elle sourit. Elle enjamba le corps de Rabastan comme si de rien n'était pour rejoindre Deimos.

« Tu es génial. », lui dit-elle avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

Mais Deimos montra du doigt le pantin par dessus l'épaule de Dalila. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile, indifférent à tout, attendant les ordres de sa maîtresse.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Ah, lui ! Après avoir rejoint Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, j'ai essayé de conjurer des humains qui pourraient nous être utiles dans notre lutte contre Voldemort. C'est le meilleur prototype de soldat que j'aie pu créer. Il est spécialement conçu pour pouvoir rivaliser avec des sorciers grâce à sa force et son agilité. »

« Est-ce que tu l'utilises pour… autre chose ? »

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

« Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné, Deimos, rétorqua Dalila. Ça me dégoûterait de toucher cette chose sans âme de cette manière-là. D'ailleurs, c'est totalement hors-sujet.

Ce qui est intéressant chez lui, c'est qu'il semble supporter assez bien l'Endoloris et il a réussi à éviter l'Avada Kedavra. J'ai utilisé sur lui le même sort que leur créateur appose sur les Inferi et le lien est résistant au sortilège de l'Imperium. Quant aux maléfices mineures, il n'aura même pas à s'en soucier vu que je vais le doter d'un médaillon Bouclier. Je pense qu'il pourrait être très utile à Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. »

« À propos de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, tu n'avais pas fait une promesse à Eméra ? Parce que là, il n'a pas du tout l'air d'être mort dans un accident mais d'avoir été passé à tabac. »

Dalila sembla ravie que Deimos lui ait fait cette remarque.

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi cet endroit. J'ai remarqué que les sorciers ne sont pas très doués pour identifier les blessures qui ne sont pas dues à la magie… »

Elle se mit à parcourir la pièce de long en large, tout en expliquant comme s'il s'agissait d'un exposé ou d'un cours magistral :

« Contrairement aux idées reçues, le verre est un matériau assez solide. Si le corps d'un homme brise une vitre, le choc est assez violent pour lui casser quelques os. Sans oublier que les éclats de verre brisé sont aussi aiguisés que des rasoirs. Enfin, nous sommes au dernier étage donc l'impact avec le sol sera encore plus violent qu'avec la vitre. Bref, quand Rabastan Lestrange parviendra en bas, son corps sera tellement abîmé que les Mangemorts seront bien incapables de dire si quelqu'un l'a frappé avant. »

Elle se pencha sur Rabastan avec un sourire ironique. Celui-ci semblait se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement, simplement pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il la fixait.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il me suit des yeux. », dit Dalila, bien que Deimos ne pouvait pas le voir.

Rabastan ouvrit la bouche. Du sang s'en échappa et il suffoqua un instant. Il parvint finalement à articuler :

« _Wea… sley…_ »

« Le sortilège d'invisibilité de Kévin est brisé. Les autres ont des ennuis. », dit aussitôt Deimos.

« Nous allons les aider. », lui assura Dalila. Puis elle se tourna vers le pantin :

« Jette cette ordure par la fenêtre. »

* * *

« Nous avons vraiment de la chance que tu aies eu cette idée, Peter. », le complimenta Evelyn Rosier.

« Oh, c'était tout bête ! Je me suis dit que, vu que vous aviez absorbé le somnifère, je pouvais peut-être en annuler les effets en vidant complètement votre estomac. Désolé que vous ayez dû subir ça. »

En effet, le sortilège de Vide-Entrailles était un traitement aussi utile que répugnant. Mais, bien qu'il soit encore pâle et éprouvé, Evelyn Rosier était resté souriant pendant le long récit des aventures de Peter.

« Alors, on réveille les autres et on passe à l'attaque ? », demanda Peter.

« Non, rectifia Evelyn. _Tu_ réveilles les autres et _tu_ passes à l'attaque. »

« Vous voulez que je fasse ça ? Tout seul ? », s'étrangla Peter, totalement horrifié.

« Tu auras huit hommes sous tes ordres. Tu ne seras pas seul. »

« Justement ! Je n'ai jamais dirigé personne de toute ma vie ! Je ne suis pas du tout un leader ! Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas le faire ? »

« Je dois trouver un Mangemort du premier cercle, dit Evelyn. Et je ne peux le faire si ce garçon, celui qui peut observer le moindre de nos mouvements, me localise immédiatement. Ce que je te demande est de créer une diversion. »

« Pourquoi un seul Mangemort, même du premier cercle, serait-il si important ? »

« Il y a un plan B, Peter. Dans sa grande intelligence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu le cas de figure où les ennemis seraient étonnamment forts ou nombreux. Comme il ne voulait pas paniquer ses troupes en évoquant la possibilité qu'elles se fassent massacrer, il n'en a parlé qu'aux chefs d'équipe, Rabastan, Bellatrix et moi. Il s'agit de… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement. Le gémissement d'une porte qui s'ouvre venait de se faire entendre.

« Je suis sûr d'avoir fermé toutes les portes. », dit Peter.

« Ce sont eux, dit Evelyn d'un ton pressant. Je suis même surpris qu'ils ne soient pas venus plus tôt. » Il ouvrit la fenêtre et commença à l'enjamber.

« Écoute, Peter, trouve leur Œil et crève-le. Tu ne peux te permettre qu'un seul coup mais rends-le exceptionnel. J'y vais. »

Avec un soupir, Peter ouvrit la porte. Puis il se transforma en rat et partit à la rencontre de ses ennemis. Une porte s'ouvrit brutalement, projetant un océan de lumière dans le couloir obscur. Peter fonça dans les jambes des ennemis, où il était momentanément hors de danger. Il repéra sa cible qui se tenait un peu en retrait, comme s'il ne voulait pas être frappé par un sortilège. Il redevint humain en une fraction de seconde et hurla :

« _Malus oculus !_ »

Quelques secondes plus tard, d'horribles cris envahissaient la pièce.

* * *

Evelyn Rosier courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. En son for intérieur, il priait pour que Peter ait réussi sa mission suicide. Elle lui faisait perdre un Mangemort du premier cercle, mais, parmi les serviteurs de Voldemort, nul n'était irremplaçable. Les Lestrange serviraient parfaitement le plan de Voldemort.

Il se rendit tout d'abord au Laboratoire, où il récupéra le corps inanimé de Bellatrix. Il avait l'attention de la réveiller dans l'aile gauche de l'hôpital (la moins habitée donc la plus tranquille).

Mais, alors qu'il était en chemin, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé au-dessus de sa tête. Quelqu'un était passé à travers une fenêtre. Evelyn transforma rapidement les éclats de verre en pétales de fleurs puis il amortit la chute du malheureux avec un sortilège de Coussinage. En lieu et place d'une chute mortelle, celui-ci atterrit en douceur sur le sol.

Evelyn se rapprocha pour l'identifier et reconnut Rabastan Lestrange. Vivant, mais dans un très sale état.

Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à chercher le troisième porteur de la Marque. Il était tombé du ciel, littéralement.

Mais tout de même, c'était lui qui avait réuni et allait soigner les Lestrange pour la bonne réalisation du plan B.

Quand il rentrerait, lui, Evelyn serait récompensé au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était assis sur une chaise, les bras liés derrière son dos.

Il n'avait pas envie de découvrir ce qui l'attendait. Alors il garda les yeux fermés, juste un instant.

Ce genre de comportement était vain, il le savait bien. L'un de ses collègues Mangemorts n'allait sans doute pas tarder à le torturer. À moins qu'il n'ait été capturé par les ennemis de Voldemort…

Peut-être arriverait-il à les convaincre qu'il avait changé de côté, changé de côté à l'instant où Pettigrow lui avait révélé les noms des ennemis de Voldemort.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne voyait personne autour de lui. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était seul. Néanmoins, il en profita pour observer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les murs de la salle, à droite et à gauche, étaient entièrement tapissés de miroirs, mais aucun d'entre eux ne reflétait ce qui s'y trouvait. À la place, il reconnut plusieurs pièces de l'Hôpital, de la Tour Blanche et du Laboratoire ainsi que les extérieurs.

Le seul miroir normal, plus grand, se trouvait face à lui. Il put ainsi savoir que le Polynectar avait cessé d'agir. Il était redevenu lui-même.

« Bonjour, Lucius. »

Il sursauta, non pas parce que la voix venait de nulle part, mais parce qu'il fut surpris de la reconnaître. Puis il eut un petit sourire narquois.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, se morigéna t-il. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te voir… Severus ? »

« Désolé, mais c'est moi qui pose les questions. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Aussitôt, Lucius ressentit une envie impérieuse de parler, de dire la vérité. Il savait vain toute tentative d'essayer de résister au Veritaserum mais peut-être, en se concentrant suffisamment, pourrait-il s'empêcher d'en dire trop.

« Je voulais voir les nouveaux ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il a refusé de m'intégrer à une des équipes de Mangemorts. Alors, j'ai enfermé le véritable Rowle et j'ai pris son apparence pour aller sur le Continent Interdit à sa place. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'un homme tel que toi ait pris tant de risques par simple curiosité… Alors pourquoi voulais-tu voir les ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Je n'étais pas curieux, j'étais… intéressé. Je voulais voir par moi-même s'ils étaient assez puissants et intelligents pour que je change de camp. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu changer de camp ? »

« Pour ma femme et mon fils. »

« Fin de l'interrogatoire. Ouvre la bouche. »

Lucius obéit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur la langue. Sitôt avalées, l'envie oppressante de dire la vérité disparut.

« Quel est cet endroit ? », demanda t-il aussitôt.

« Une salle de surveillance. Les Détraqueurs s'occupaient du quartier des prisonniers mais ils n'étaient pas autorisés à venir ici, car ils auraient gêné le travail des serviteurs de Voldemort. Il fallait bien s'assurer que les prisonniers n'en profitent pas. Des miroirs ont donc été disséminés partout dans la Station et les miroirs de cette pièce montrent ce qu'ils reflètent. »

« Et le grand miroir ? »

« Le grand miroir sert à traquer une personne en particulier. », dit Severus et Lucius crut discerner dans sa voix une légère réticence à lui répondre. Cela l'encouragea à poursuivre. Severus connaissait cet endroit. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir.

« Comme un Miroir à Double Sens ? »

« En effet, la personne dont tu prononces le nom apparaîtra dans le miroir, sauf qu'elle ne pourra te voir en retour. »

« Si personne ne peut te voir, pourquoi te caches-tu ? »

« Je suis sous le même sortilège qu'_eux_. »

« Si c'était le cas, je ne te pourrais t'entendre. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Severus. »

« Je ne te prends pas pour un imbécile. Tu es plutôt intelligent, Lucius, mais il y a des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre. »

« Après ton petit interrogatoire au Veritaserum, je pense que tu me dois quelques réponses. Alors, est-ce que tu es sous une cape d'invisibilité ? Un sortilège de Désillusion ? »

Severus soupira. Il aurait peut-être besoin de Lucius plus tard. Il devait ménager sa susceptibilité.

« Une cape d'invisibilité. »

« Pourquoi ne la retires-tu pas ? Nous sommes seuls et je ne représente pas un danger pour toi en ce moment. »

« L'un des ennemis de Voldemort est un Kria. Si j'enlève la cape, il verra aussitôt qu'il y a un Mangemort en trop à la Station Endoloris. »

« Les ennemis de Voldemort ne sont pas au courant que tu es là ? Je pensais que tu étais leur back-up… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je sois même dans leur camp ? »

« Hé bien, Stanislas y est. Et tu lui as donné des informations. »

« Je ne lui ai rien dit de confidentiel. »

« Comment as-tu pu…, siffla Lucius. Tu savais qu'il allait rencontrer une meute de Mangemort et tu ne lui as rien dit ? »

« Ton problème, Lucius, est que tu ne peux pas imaginer que deux membres d'une même famille soient dans des camps opposés, répondit Rogue très calmement mais froidement. Stanislas a fait son choix. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une mission. Il m'a dit que des ennemis à lui arriveraient sur le Continent Interdit, franchiraient la barrière, déclencheraient l'alarme. Et que je devais les laisser passer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'était pas à moi-même de les arrêter. Je devais mémoriser leurs visages pour lui rapporter mes souvenirs plus tard. Ainsi, dans le cas peu probable où le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait totalement vaincu à la Station Endoloris, il saurait tout de même leur identité. Évidemment, quand j'ai vu Stanislas, j'ai su que je ne pourrai pas donner son identité à Voldemort.

Mais désobéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait à la légère. Alors j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que si Stanislas et ses amis arrivaient à survivre à la Station Endoloris _sans trop d' aide de ma part_, ils auraient une bonne chance de vaincre Voldemort. Et alors, je le trahirai. »

« Et s'ils échouent ? »

« Alors ils mourront tous… »

« Sauf Stanislas. », fit remarquer Lucius avec finesse.

« …comme ils seraient de toute façon morts face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort sera satisfait et je n'aurai pas à lui donner l'identité de ses ennemis. »

« Et toi, tu seras dans les deux cas dans l'équipe qui gagne. Et, dans les deux cas, Stanislas sera sauf parce que tu veilles sur lui, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es ici. »

« Je voulais aussi… observer. »

« Fais donc. »

Lucius entendit les froissements de la cape de Rogue alors qu'il se retournait vers le grand miroir.

« _Stanislas Rogue._ », murmura t-il.

* * *

**Encore une fois, le chapitre arrivera dans une durée indéterminée, je dirais environ deux semaines. Il s'intitulera Plan B** **où Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper seront finalement confrontés au plan maléfique de Voldemort.**


	4. Plan B

_« Venu d'en dessous, ça dévore tout. »_

Buffy contre les vampires, saison 7

**4 : **Plan B

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? », demanda Dalila, Deimos sur ses talons.

Une scène étrange s'offrait à leurs yeux. Kévin était assis au centre de la pièce, à peine visible, car Stanislas était penché sur lui. Eméra, Ti'lan, Lucy et Rosemary se tenaient debout non loin de là. Ils attendaient visiblement quelque chose, et cette attente n'avait rien d'agréable, vu leur expression gênée. Enfin, Dalila pouvait apercevoir un corps inanimé au fond de la pièce.

« Vous avez manqué quelque chose d'important. », dit simplement Rosemary mais sa phrase sonnait comme « Vous n'étiez pas là où vous auriez dû l'être. »

« S'ils avaient été là, ils n'auraient rien pu faire, dit Lucy d'une petite voix. Même Ti'lan, Eméra et Stanislas n'ont rien pu faire. Ça s'est passé trop vite. »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer à la fin ? », demanda Deimos d'un ton acerbe.

« Pettigrow et Rowle prenaient trop de temps à revenir de la Tour Blanche, commença Eméra. Nous en avons déduit que quelque chose de louche se passait. Nous avons décidé de les attaquer vu que nous bénéficiions de la supériorité numérique. Nous comptions sur l'effet de surprise pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de s'enfuir ou d'utiliser la Marque. »

« Mais nous avons joué de malchance, enchaîna Ti'lan. Une porte a grincé et ils ont compris que nous arrivions. L'un a fui et l'autre s'est jeté sur nous, enfin sur Kévin, littéralement. Il a pu le repérer grâce à sa forme Animagus puis il lui a jeté un sort. Pour le coup, c'est nous qui avons été surpris. Or, le sort était assez retors, difficile à parer, et nous avions si peu de temps… »

« Bref, Kévin a été touché et ça lui a fait tellement mal qu'il a riposté instinctivement, ce qui a brisé notre invisibilité. », acheva Rosemary.

« J'avais tout contrôle sur moi. », répliqua Kévin mais sa voix n'avait jamais paru si aigrelette.

« Si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais dû nous laisser éliminer Pettigrow, au lieu de le faire toi-même. », dit Eméra.

« J'aurais dû vous faire confiance alors que vous avez échoué à me protéger ! », cracha Kévin.

« Tu as raison. Nous avons échoué. Je suis désolé. », dit Ti'lan.

Ce qui pour le coup laissa tout le monde bouche bée, y compris Kévin.

« Peut-être Stanislas va t-il réussir à te soigner très vite. », dit Lucy, faisant un bel effort pour montrer de l'optimiste.

« Je crains que non. », répondit celui-ci d'un ton calme.

« Je vais rester comme ça toute ma vie ? », demanda Kévin, sa voix mourant dans sa gorge comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il était atteint d'une malade incurable.

« Bien sûr que non. Disons une journée entière. Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer le processus pour le réduire à quelques heures. »

« Quelques heures comme ça, c'est déjà l'enfer. », fulmina t-il.

Stanislas s'écarta alors et Dalila put voir que les yeux gris de Kévin, son signe particulier, étaient devenus complètement blancs.

« Tu es aveugle ? », dit-elle, l'air choqué et désolé.

Deimos posa une main sur son épaule.

« Il ne peut pas te voir, Dalila. Ça ne sert à rien de lui parler. »

« Oui, avec une muette et un aveugle, ce groupe va aller très loin, ironisa Kévin. D'ailleurs, vu qu'on parle de Dalila et moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pourrait tuer son Mangemort et pas moi. »

« Il est obsédé par l'idée de tuer Pettigrow, expliqua Stanislas avec un soupir. Nous n'avons réussi à le faire s'asseoir et se calmer que pour le soigner. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux toujours tuer Pettigrow alors que tu sais que tu ne seras aveugle que pour quelques heures. Son sort ne t'a pas mutilé à vie, il ne va t'handicaper que momentanément ! », s'exclama Eméra.

« Il n'y a rien de plus honteux pour un Kria que d'être aveugle et un Kria aveugle est bon à jeter. Pettigrow m'a déshonoré et il m'a certainement mis en danger en me rendant aveugle. Des batailles nous attendent, où je serai affaibli à cause de lui. Peut-être même que je serai mort dans quelques heures à cause de lui. »

« Personne ne tue pour l'honneur, sauf dans les livres, dit Dalila, profitant du fait que Kévin ne pouvait en rien répliquer. Quant à l'avenir, tu es vivant pour l'instant et tuer Pettigrow n'empêcherait certainement pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Kévin a utilisé la magie spontanément, comme le font parfois les jeunes sorciers qui découvrent leurs pouvoirs. Son attaque n'en a pas moins été foudroyante… »

« … à la mesure de la douleur. », l'interrompit Kévin.

« … et Pettigrow est complètement assommé. Enfin, il en a l'air mais, vu que rien ne peut le réveiller, je dirai plutôt qu'il est dans une sorte de coma. Si j'avais des larmes de phénix, je pourrais vous soigner tous les deux, dit-il en s'adressant à Kévin, mais c'est un ingrédient tellement rare que je n'en possède pas personnellement. »

« Le temps n'est pas aux regrets, ni aux vendettas, trancha Deimos. Maintenant que nous savons en détail tout ce qui s'est passé, nous avons aussi des choses à vous raconter. D'abord, Dalila n'a tué personne. Rabastan Lestrange nous a fait un numéro de disparition digne du plus grand illusionniste : passé à tabac, jeté du dernier étage d'un immeuble, il disparaît dans une pluie de pétales de roses. »

« C'est un exploit impossible à accomplir seul. », dit Eméra.

« Je suppose que par un mauvais concours de circonstances, Rowle est tombé sur lui dans sa fuite et qu'il lui a porté secours. », déduisit rapidement Stanislas.

« Ça ne s'arrête pas là, dit Dalila. Nous sommes allés au Laboratoire pour vous rejoindre et nous avons constaté qu'un autre Mangemort avait disparu là-bas. Ce doit être de famille car il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestrange. »

« Mais nous l'avons vue tomber endormie nous-même ! Elle est totalement inutile pour les Mangemorts. »

« As-tu envisagé le fait qu'ils auraient pu trouver un moyen de contrer la Goutte du Mort-vivant ? »

« C'est. Impossible. », dit Stanislas d'un ton catégorique.

« Pourquoi l'auraient-ils enlevée alors, si elle était comme morte ? »

Sans s'excuser, Stanislas sortit une minute de la pièce. Quand il fut de retour, l'expression de son visage était tellement lugubre qu'il aurait très bien pu revenir d'un enterrement.

« L'un d'entre eux manque. Evelyn Rosier. »

« On ne peut pas s'attarder ici, dit Deimos. Peut-être que Rowle, Rosier et les Lestrange réveillent d'autres Mangemorts en ce moment-même. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas prévenu Voldemort qu'ils avaient des ennuis afin d'obtenir des renforts. », dit Rosemary en montrant la Marque des Ténèbres grisâtre sur le bras de Pettigrow.

« Peut-être ont-ils un plan… »

« Quelles que soient leurs intentions, nous devons les retrouver, trancha Eméra. Qui peut envoyer un Patronus vu que son identité est de toute façon compromise. ? »

« Pettigrow m'a sans doute reconnu, ainsi que Ti'lan et Deimos, et il a eu le temps d'en informer les autres Mangemorts. », répondit Stanislas.

« Et Rabastan Lestrange m'a aussi reconnue. », dit Dalila.

Tous les quatre jetèrent aussitôt le sortilège du Patronus. L'aigle de Ti'lan s'éclipsa aussitôt, indiquant que Thorfinn Rowle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre à tire d'ailes. Mais la chouette de Stanislas, le loup de Deimos et le furet de Dalila se mirent tous à avancer dans la même direction.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la Tour Blanche. Dehors, un brouillard épais régnait sur toute la Station. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'éclat argenté des Patronus y disparaisse complètement.

Deimos jura.

« Est-ce que tu peux dissiper ça, Ti'lan ? »

Celui-ci fit un pas en avant et le vent se leva, aussi fort qu'un jour de tempête. Mais il ne put dissiper la brume, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Ce brouillard est comme fixé ici, dit Ti'lan. Il me faudra du temps pour le faire disparaître. »

« Pendant ce temps-là, je pense que nous devrions vérifier si les Mangemorts n'en ont pas profité pour se glisser dans les bâtiments réveiller quelques-uns des leurs. », dit Eméra.

Ils se séparèrent donc sur ces mots. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, ils reçurent tous un Patronus de Ti'lan ne contenant qu'une phrase : _« Venez voir. »_

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la Tour Blanche qui, sans le brouillard qui l'étouffait, brillait plus que jamais sous le soleil de l'après-midi.

« Bravo Ti'lan !, dit Lucy. Tu as réussi en si peu de temps… »

« Je n'ai rien réussi du tout, l'interrompit-il. Le Mangemort qu'il l'avait jeté a levé son sortilège. »

« Mais pourquoi ? », demanda Stanislas.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais regardez-vous même. »

Il désigna un point par-dessus leurs épaules. Au lointain, on pouvait apercevoir trois silhouettes.

« Ce sont eux… », murmura Rosemary, incrédule.

« On dirait qu'ils cherchent la bagarre. », dit Deimos.

« Et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons les affronter. », conclut Stanislas.

Ils marchèrent donc en direction des Mangemorts, s'éloignant des bâtiments pour s'aventurer sur un immense terrain vague étrangement situé à côté du Laboratoire.

« J'ai une mauvaise impression, dit Deimos, faisant écho au commentaire de Dalila, comme si le sol allait s'écrouler sous nos pieds. »

Kévin s'accroupit et ramassa une poignée de terre.

« Je ne sens pas de sortilège là-dedans. C'est juste de la terre ordinaire. »

Un peu rassurés, ils continuèrent à avancer. Bellatrix se tenait juste devant eux. Sa posture était à la fois orgueilleuse et provocatrice et elle souriait comme une chatte qui a attrapé une proie plus grosse qu'elle. À sa gauche se tenait Evelyn Rosier. Ses yeux sombres, ses cheveux dorés… Eméra savait bien qu'il lui était familier. Comme le laissait supposer son nom de famille, il était le père des jumeaux Ethan et Emet. Et enfin, Rabastan Lestrange fixait Dalila de ses yeux froids et elle le regardait également, même s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de sortir vos baguette, railla Bellatrix alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Nous sommes protégés. »

Stanislas tâta l'air jusqu'à trouver une barrière invisible devant lui :

« Mon père m'avait parlé d'une barrière qui ne laisse entrer que les Mangemorts porteurs de la Marque. Cette barrière est identique mais inversée : elle ne laisse sortir que les porteurs de la Marque. »

« Que ferais-tu sans ton père, mon pauvre chou ?, dit Bellatrix, dans une hideuse imitation d'un ton maternel. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ; il ne te pleurera pas bien longtemps. Car je ferai en sorte qu'il meure de la façon la plus douloureuse possible, la façon dont meurent ceux qui trahissent le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Mon père n'est pas un traître. », répondit froidement Stanislas.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire dément :

« C'est si gentil à toi de vouloir le couvrir… Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a dit que vous ne saviez rien de notre présence ici. Il ne peut s'être trompé que pour une raison : sa confiance envers ton père. Elle a toujours été son unique faiblesse. Severus Rogue est le traître qui vous a révélé que nous étions ici, notre nombre, notre identité puisqu'il nous a vus passer à la Station Impero. Il a toujours été l'informateur de l'ombre des ennemis de Voldemort. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres finira par savoir que moi, sa plus fidèle servante, son adoratrice la plus dévouée, avait vu clair dans son jeu depuis longtemps. »

« Il ne m'a rien dit. », murmura Stanislas. Sa voix s'était brisée et son visage était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Bellatrix s'apprêtait à l'accuser de mensonge puis se ravisa devant son air trahi et esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Alors, il ne t'a rien dit… Peut-être n'a t-il pas eu la folie de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres cette fois mais il t'a certainement trahi. Il t'a pour ainsi dire envoyé à la mort sans un battement de cils... Son propre fils ! », s'exclama t-elle d'un ton faussement choqué pour un peu plus remuer le couteau dans la plaie de Stanislas.

Puis elle dit avec satisfaction :

« Je vois que tu souffres mais dis toi que ta souffrance n'a pas d'importance, car bientôt, tu vas être déchiré par des milliers de bouches, écartelé par des milliers de bras, piétiné par des milliers de jambes. »

Elle tendit soudain son avant-bras gauche devant elle, en remonta la manche et Lucy retint une exclamation de frayeur, persuadée que Bellatrix allait appuyer sur la Marque, que Voldemort allait venir alors qu'ils étaient prisonniers, impuissants. Mais la main droite de Bellatrix plongea dans sa poche. Elle en ressortit un petit couteau, qu'elle utilisa pour s'entailler largement le bras sans même frissonner de douleur.

Alors, Bellatrix se rapprocha encore, de manière à ce que sa peau nue affleure la barrière. L'entaille était profonde et le sang avait tracé des rigoles rouge sombre sur son bras. Puis il coula paresseusement sur son poignet, sur sa main et enfin, il tomba au sol.

Ce fut soudain comme si la Terre toute entière s'était réveillée et qu'elle poussait un cri de rage venu de ses profondeurs. Mais, en même temps, c'était un grondement animal, menaçant, presque avide.

Une faille commença à apparaître devant Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper qui, par un simple échange de regards graves, décidèrent de se retirer prudemment à l'autre bout du terrain.

« Je pensais que le sol n'était pas ensorcelé ! », s'écria Deimos d'un ton de reproches s'adressant à Kévin.

« Ce n'est pas le sol qui est ensorcelé, c'est ce qu'il y a en dessous. »

« En dessous ? »

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que Bellatrix avait dit : des milliers de bouches, de bras, de jambes… Qui étaient des milliers ? Les prisonniers de ce camp. Nous savons qu'ils sont morts mais où sont passés les cadavres ? »

Une lueur de compréhension et de peur passa dans les yeux des autres membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper alors qu'ils poursuivaient le raisonnement de Kévin.

« Ce terrain vague est situé juste à côté du Laboratoire, dit Stanislas d'une voix blanche. C'était l'endroit idéal pour évacuer les cadavres des victimes de Voldemort. »

« Nous ne marchons pas sur un terrain vague mais sur un charnier où reposent les victimes de ce camp, continua Eméra. Mais elles ne reposent pas en paix car ce sont des… »

« … Inferi, acheva Deimos. Derrière toi ! »

Il écarta brusquement Eméra et flanqua un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'Inferius le plus proche, ce qui le retarda un peu. Eméra en profita pour faire apparaître un cercle de feu autour d'eux. La foule étrange et muette des Inferi, effrayés par la chaleur et la lumière, se massa à un ou deux mètres des flammes.

« Ça ne va pas régler le problème, dit Eméra, mais ça nous laisse le temps de réfléchir. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas les faire frire tout simplement ? »

« Je le ferais s'ils n'étaient que quelques dizaines mais ils sont des milliers ! Je ne suis pas assez puissante. »

« Si seulement j'avais mes Yeux, dit Kévin, je pourrais rassembler de la magie pour te rendre plus forte. »

« Mais tu es aveugle. Et je ne vois rien qui puisse les vaincre. », dit Ti'lan.

Il observa tour à tour les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, qui détournèrent le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face. Excepté Deimos, qui la dit haut et fort :

« Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est de vendre chèrement notre peau. »

« J'aimerais avoir votre attitude calme vis à vis de la mort. », dit Rosemary d'un ton grinçant.

« C'est quelque chose qui arrive tôt ou tard. C'est tout. »

* * *

« Je veux aller réveiller d'autres Mangemorts. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Le plan B va les anéantir. »

« Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« Alors, ils sont invincibles. C'est bien pour ça que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a autorisés à prendre la fuite si ses ennemis venaient à survivre. »

« Il nous a aussi autorisés à les achever si le plan B les affaiblissait suffisamment sans les détruire. Dans ce cas-là, nous aurons besoin de renforts pour les vaincre. »

Jusque là, Evelyn avait répondu à Bellatrix d'un ton très calme mais elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Toujours à vouloir faire du zèle.

« Je suis d'accord avec Bellatrix, intervint Rabastan. Je les combattrai à moins qu'ils ne périssent tous. »

Evelyn ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Il savait très bien _qui_ Rabastan voulait combattre. Ses mâchoires n'étaient plus serrées par la douleur mais par la haine et le désir de vengeance.

« Si vous pensez que tous les Mangemorts de cette Station suffiront à battre les vainqueurs de milliers d'Inferi, vous êtes encore plus fous que je ne le pensais. »

« Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui est fou de t'opposer à nous. », lui rappela Rabastan d'une voix douce.

Toute trace de sourire disparut aussitôt du visage d'Evelyn. Il avait oublié quel genre de personne était Rabastan. Il se reprit et répondit d'un ton faussement désinvolte :

« Très bien. Faites ce que vous voulez. Je ne puis vous retenir vu que je n'ai plus besoin de vous ici. »

« Nous pouvons compter sur toi pour nous appeler quand ils auront fini de combattre ? »

« Je le ferai. Ce n'est pas comme si je me souciais vraiment de vos vies. », ne put-il pas s'empêcher de rajouter.

« Je suppose que tu nous regarderas depuis l'extérieur de la barrière pendant que nous les attaquerons avec toutes les forces que nous aurons pu rassembler. », dit Bellatrix d'un ton ironique.

Elle n'avait pas ajouté : « Lâche ! » mais elle le pensait très clairement.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé de faire : lui rapporter le sort de ses ennemis. Et si vous les combattez, ce sera aussi votre sort que je lui rapporterai. »

* * *

Peter Pettigrow croyait qu'il était mort.

Il avait été réveillé par une impression de fraîcheur délicieuse dans sa gorge. Et peu à peu, le poids d'une tonne qui semblait peser sur lui s'était allégé.

En ouvrant les yeux, il se dit que peut-être l'au-delà n'était pas si horrible, même pour les traîtres comme lui.

Cette illusion se dissipa rapidement. Il était toujours dans la Tour blanche, allongé sur un canapé. Et la personne assise en face de lui tenait plus de Satan que de l'ange.

« Severus. Ça fait longtemps. »

Il regarda ses mains, surpris de ne pas les trouver liées. Assis à ses aises sur un confortable divan, les mains libres, il avait une impression de liberté, qu'il savait hélas totalement illusoire. En effet, Peter n'avait pas manqué de remarquer sa poche allégée du poids de sa baguette magique, et celle de Rogue discrètement pointée sur lui.

« Je ne suis pas là pour t'interroger mais pour te recruter. »

La surprise de Peter n'en fut qu'augmentée. Pourquoi Rogue, qui le considérait à peu près aussi bien qu'une saleté sur la semelle de ses chaussures, voudrait-il le recruter ?

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Les ennemis de Voldemort ont été emprisonnés dans une barrière que trois Mangemorts du premier cercle ont formée et que seuls trois Mangemorts porteur de la Marque peuvent rompre. Il me manque une personne pour briser cette barrière et tu es le Mangemort le plus susceptible de trahir Voldemort dans cette Station qui ne l'ait pas déjà trahi. »

« Il vous suffit de me soumettre à l'Imperium. », dit Peter en louchant sur la baguette de Rogue.

« Si je suis obligé de te soumettre à l'Imperium pour que tu m'aides, je te considérai comme un fidèle serviteur de Voldemort et je te tuerai dès que tu ne seras plus utile. Mais si tu m'aides de ton plein gré, je te surveillerai mais tu vivras. »

Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent. Severus Rogue était en train de lui donner une chance de s'en tirer. Voulait-il, au fond de lui-même, l'épargner ?

Il avait toujours détesté Rogue. Il n'avait rien des brutes qu'il craignait mais c'était un homme froid, sans cœur et totalement antipathique. Lorsqu'il avait dû le servir comme assistant, il avait bien essayé de se rebeller mais n'avait pas osé aller trop loin car Rogue était au fond bien plus dangereux que n'importe quelle brute.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que je prendrai le choix facile ? »

« Tu as déjà prouvé que tu ne pouvais mourir pour une cause, Peter. »

« Vous vous trompez. Quand Evelyn m'a demandé d'attaquer de front les ennemis de Voldemort, je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi. Je l'ai juste fait. Alors que j'aurais très bien pu y perdre la vie. »

« Ce qui veut dire que tu es juste un idiot courageux comme tous les Gryffondors. Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt, par exemple quand Voldemort t'a proposé ta peau contre celle de tes amis. »

Peter rougit de honte et de colère. Rogue savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

Quand il avait rencontré Voldemort pour la première fois, il avait été terrifié. Son cœur, celui d'un Gryffondor, lui avait dit de résister mais son cerveau lui avait dit qu'il serait alors non pas la victime d'un Impardonnable, mais des trois. D'abord, l'Endoloris pour lui arracher tous ses secrets sur les Potter. Ensuite, l'Impero pour faire de lui un espion contre son gré. Et enfin, l'Avada Kedavra pour se débarrasser de lui quand il ne serait plus utile.

Peter s'était donc soumis. Néanmoins, quand les Potter lui avaient confié le Secret de leur cachette par le sortilège du Fidelitas, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le révéler.

Mais, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faisait un bien piètre menteur. Voldemort n'avait pas mis longtemps pour comprendre qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Sans la moindre douceur, il avait fouillé son esprit grâce à la Leggilimancie.

Il n'avait pu y lire le Secret mais il avait pu voir que Peter en était bien le Gardien.

Voldemort ne pouvait pas utiliser un sort comme l'Imperium ou une potion comme le Veritaserum pour se substituer à la volonté de Peter. Mais il pouvait faire plier cette volonté, briser Peter avec tous les moyens à sa disposition.

D'abord, la torture. Peter n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y résister. Mais, si par miracle, il y arrivait, il serait tout de même perdu.

Car Voldemort avait alors promis de faire en sorte que sa couverture vole en éclats.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily… Ils ne le verraient plus que comme un traître. Ils croiraient le Secret éventé, leur sécurité perdue. Ils traqueraient Peter pour le faire payer sans savoir ce qu'il aurait en fait enduré pour eux.

Même si Peter essayait de s'expliquer, il savait que ses amis ne comprendraient pas. Pour eux, tout était simple : il y avait les Mangemorts et les autres.

Et, depuis qu'il avait accepté d'espionner pour Voldemort, il faisait partie de la première catégorie.

Alors, il avait embrassé le camp qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi. Être un Mangemort… Il s'y était habitué. Il n'avait pas tant soutenu l'Ordre du Phénix par conviction que par mimétisme. L'idéologie de Voldemort le laissait indifférent. Les tueries, les innombrables crimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout cela avait aussi fini par le laisser indifférent. Depuis le meurtre de James et Lily, nul mort ne l'avait fait trembler.

Mais il résista à l'envie de raconter son histoire. Il n'avait pas à se justifier face à Rogue, traître parmi les traîtres :

« J'ai de nouveaux amis ici. Des amis que je ne peux trahir. »

Au grand dépit de Peter, Rogue sourit :

« Je crois savoir de qui tu veux parler. Tu es peut-être l'ami de Evelyn Rosier mais il n'est certainement pas le tien. Je connais Rosier : hormis les membres de sa famille, qu'il aime, et son Maître, qu'il craint et respecte, il n'a que des alliés, des ennemis et des pions. Et je crois que tu fais partie de la dernière catégorie. »

« Peut-être que vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le croyez. »

« Peut-être. Mais il y a certaines personnes que je connais très bien : tes amis, les Maraudeurs, par exemple. Je les haïssais et je peux dire bien du mal sur eux. Mais il y a une chose dont je ne peux les accuser : c'est de ne pas avoir été fidèles en amitié. Evelyn est celui qui t'a envoyé seul face au danger. Tes vrais amis étaient ceux qui seraient morts pour toi. Ceux que tu as trahis. »

Alors que Peter, troublé, s'interrogeait sur ce que Rogue lui avait dit d'Evelyn, Lucius Malfoy fit irruption dans la pièce. Une fois remis du choc de le voir dans un endroit pareil, Peter lui trouva l'air de quelqu'un qui doit absolument dire quelque chose, mais n'en a guère envie.

« Est-ce que Stanislas est blessé ? », demanda Rogue

« Non, mais il ne va pas tarder à l'être. La situation est vraiment mauvaise. »

Rogue se leva et le suivit en dehors de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de baguette magique qui la verrouilla solidement.

Il se retenait pour ne pas courir.

* * *

Kévin Whitebird ne pouvait supporter sa cécité.

Être aveugle signifiait être impuissant. Peu de fois dans sa vie, il s'était senti ainsi. Mais, lorsque que ce genre de moment arrivait, il s'emplissait invariablement de terreur.

Il y avait le fait d'être plongé dans le noir. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement seul.

Kévin n'aimait pas être seul.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit aux autres, ce n'était pas une question d'honneur.

Ce n'était pas tellement non plus le fait d'ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Au contraire, il avait l'impression d'en savoir trop.

Par exemple, il savait que Ti'lan et Eméra se tenaient non loin de lui. Eméra brûlait les Inferi en deuxième ligne et Ti'lan rendait sa tâche la plus aisée possible en utilisant le vent pour attiser ses flammes. Pour ne pas brûler leurs camarades, leur concentration devait être telle qu'ils étaient pratiquement aussi aveugles, et vulnérables, que Kévin.

Celui-ci avait l'impression que le monde ne tournait plus rond. Eux trois, les plus forts du groupe, avaient ardemment besoin de protection.

Les longs cheveux qui effleuraient son coude, était-ce la crinière rousse de Dalila qui se battait à sa droite ? Et Stanislas était quelque part à sa gauche. Leurs sortilèges étaient informulés mais l'air crépitait de magie.

Deimos était juste devant lui. Lorsqu'un Inferi émergeait juste sous leurs pieds, il le sortait à moitié de terre et lui brisait la nuque. Pour faire ce travail qu'il appelait du « désherbage », il devait se glisser comme une ombre au milieu de ses camarades, et en profitait évidemment pour couper quelques Inferi en morceaux au passage. Kévin préférait ignorer les projectiles de terre brutalement arrachés au sol et le bruit sec des os qui se brisaient pour écouter la musique des lames du loup-garou qui fendaient pareillement l'air et la chair.

Kévin le suspectait de prendre plaisir à ce combat et cette simple pensée lui arracha une grimace. Comment Deimos pouvait-il s'amuser dans une situation pareille ?

Soudain, une main glacée lui agrippa le cou. Sa trachée se bloqua et il émit une sorte de gargouillis étranglé.

Mais l'emprise cessa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. L'Inferius retomba quelques pas plus loin. Puis, Kévin entendit le bruit horrible d'un crâne qu'on broie.

Sans doute un simple pas de Deimos.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que le loup-garou soit là.

Kévin massa sa gorge meurtrie et inspira profondément par la bouche. Mal lui en prit. L'air chargé de cendres le fit tousser. C'était encore plus insupportable que l'odeur de chair brûlée qui lui donnait la nausée.

Parfois, il se tournait vers Rosemary pour essayer d'attraper un instant les effluves de son parfum délicat. Elle était juste derrière lui, sa présence impossible à ignorer car elle déclamait ses sorts avec conviction, comme pour compenser son faible niveau en la matière. Kévin aurait voulu la voir, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais il ne pouvait que l'imaginer se battre avec sa grâce de danseuse.

Non loin d'elle se trouvait Lucy. Son cri de douleur avait fait sursauter Kévin : que diable s'était-il passé ? Le bruit d'une bande de tissu déchiré en toute hâte l'avait rassuré. Vu qu'un bandage rudimentaire suffisait pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une simple blessure.

Après cet incident, Lucy ne s'était plus laissée impressionner par la ressemblance entre les Inferi et les êtres humains. Elle se battait sans faiblir mais son efficacité était réduite par sa peur. Son ton était ferme mais sa voix chevrotante.

L'incident suivant se passa en silence. Si Kévin ne put rien en voir, ce n'était pas le cas de ses camarades. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de combattre mais Kévin pouvait percevoir le trouble dans la voix de Rosemary et Lucy, et surtout la tension qui régnait dans l'air comme une nappe de gaz délétère.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », s'exclama t-il, agacé.

Il entendit la voix de Ti'lan non loin de lui :

« C'est Eméra. Elle ne va pas bien. Est-ce que tu peux la porter ? »

Se fiant à l'endroit d'où provenait sa voix, Kévin se rapprocha de Ti'lan et il lui mit délicatement Eméra dans les bras.

« Un Inferi l'a blessée ? »

« Non, mais je crois qu'elle est épuisée. Elle s'est appuyée sur moi autant qu'elle a pu puis elle a fini par s'évanouir. »

Ti'lan posa une main affectueuse sur le front d'Eméra :

« Elle est brûlante. »

« Elle a tellement utilisé la magie que son corps en est venu à la considérer comme une agression. Eméra a besoin de reprendre des forces. », dit Stanislas.

« Elle ne peut pas se reposer maintenant ! Si Eméra ne détruit pas les Inferi, nous allons être submergés ! », s'écria Rosemary.

« Si nous la forçons à recommencer, nous allons mettre sa vie en danger. », répliqua Ti'lan.

« En ce moment, nos huit vies sont en danger. », fit-elle sèchement remarquer.

« Eméra a dépassé ses limites depuis longtemps ! Si vous la tirez du sommeil de force, elle n'aura pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit et son état s'aggravera. »

« Juste quelques minutes. », dit Stanislas pour parvenir à un compromis.

Kévin resta planté où il était, avec Eméra dans les bras. Il la plaignait à moitié mais l'autre moitié de lui-même avait envie de la secouer comme un prunier.

« Réveille toi, bon sang, j'ai envie de vivre ! », murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Puis, il fut distrait par l'impression d'un poids supplémentaire dans sa poche. Ce devait être un effet de son imagination. Néanmoins, quand les autres récupèrent Eméra pour tenter de la réveiller, il plongea aussitôt la main à l'intérieur de sa poche pour en avoir le cœur net.

Il y avait une fiole.

Une petite fiole, pratique, pas vraiment ouvragée, le genre de fiole qu'il se serait attendu à trouver dans l'attirail de Stanislas.

Sauf qu'il était sûr qu'il n'y avait rien dans sa poche, à part sa baguette, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Hé Stanislas, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », dit-il en lui tendant la fiole.

Celui-ci la leva pour pouvoir observer les rayons du soleil passer à travers le liquide qu'elle contenait.

« Où diable as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Dans ma poche mais quelqu'un vient de l'y mettre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu vas voir. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu faisais ce genre de blague. »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Ouvre les yeux et mets la tête en arrière. »

Kévin s'exécuta sans plaisir. Les autres avaient sans doute reporté leur attention d'Eméra à lui et il les imaginait fixer ses iris vides avec répugnance.

Il sentit quelques gouttes d'un liquide froid lui tomber dans les yeux et referma les paupières, instinctivement. Le liquide coula sur ses joues, comme s'il pleurait.

Il avait vraiment l'impression de pleurer car il voyait le monde avec des yeux embués.

Il voyait.

Stanislas était en train de glisser ce qui restait du liquide transparent à travers les lèvres entrouvertes d'Eméra.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle papillonnait des yeux et lui glissait des bras avec aisance comme si elle était en pleine forme :

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda Ti'lan.

« Exceptionnellement bien. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné, Stanislas ? »

« Des larmes de phénix. »

« Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas. »

« Je n'en ai pas. Elles viennent d'apparaître mais j'ai une petite idée de leur provenance. »

Ses camarades lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur, du moins autant qu'ils le pouvaient tout en continuant à combattre les Inferi.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, on doit se débarrasser de ces monstres pour de bon. Eméra ? »

« Les larmes de phénix ont dissipé la fatigue et la fièvre mais elles n'ont pas pu me rendre d'énergie. »

« Je peux faire en sorte que la magie te rende des forces au lieu de t'en prendre tout en te donnant plus de puissance qu'un homme peut en rêver. », dit Kévin.

Ses yeux gris brillaient d'un éclat frondeur, comme s'il prenait sa revanche sur son handicap temporaire.

« Alors, allons-y. »

Il prit la main d'Eméra, mais il n'y eut pas d'effet son et lumière. En fait, elle ne se sentait même pas différente.

« Pourtant, tant que je te tiens la main, tu es aussi forte que moi. »

« Donc, tu considères ta puissance au delà de tous les rêves. », se moqua t-elle.

« Essaie juste. »

Eméra se concentra pour faire naître une étincelle, non des étincelles, sur chacun des Inferi. Et soudain, ce fut comme si des dizaines de bombes explosaient en même temps, chacune étant le point de départ d'un brasier. Tout autour des membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, il n'y avait que l'orange, le rouge des langues de feu qui ondulaient gracieusement tout en exhalant une chaleur insupportable. L'air venant rapidement à manquer, ils durent s'appliquer un sortilège de Tête en bulle.

Dès que les Inferi eurent bien brûlé, Eméra stoppa aussitôt les flammes mais, s'il n'y avait eu la barrière pour les arrêter!!!, ainsi que toutes choses,!!! la Station Endoloris aurait brûlé de fond en comble. Le terrain vague n'était plus lui qu'une vaste étendue de cendres, que le vent peinait à emporter. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, des bras recommencèrent à percer le sol noirci.

« Si on doit les brûler par dizaines alors qu'ils sont des milliers, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. », dit Deimos en regardant les Inferi s'extirper péniblement de terre.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais brûler les Inferi sous terre ? », demanda Stanislas à Eméra.

« C'est une limite de mon pouvoir. Je ne peux brûler que ce que je vois. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait détruire des milliers d'Inferi à part le feu ? »

« On n'est pas obligé de les détruire. On peut les emprisonner. », fit remarquer Lucy.

« Je me rappelle d'un sortilège…, dit Dalila. L'Eau-prison, tu ne t'en souviens pas, Stanislas ? Je l'ai trouvé dans un de tes livres. »

Stanislas s'en souvenait. Mais il allait avoir besoin d'énormément d'eau pour emprisonner des milliers de personnes.

« Pour ça, je ne peux rien, dit Ti'lan. Mon pouvoir est de contrôler l'eau, pas de la créer. »

« Mais Eméra peut créer le feu ! », dit Rosemary.

« Elle a déjà les combustibles qu'il lui faut sous la main. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à créer une étincelle. Or, la magie est une force particulièrement appropriée pour ça. Pour l'eau, en revanche, il faudrait la faire apparaître de nulle part, un peu comme tu le fais, Dalila. »

« Créer un raz-de-marée est inutile. Il faut que l'eau vienne de sous la terre. »

« Le père de Stanislas a dit qu'il y avait une nappe phréatique quelque part sous la Station. », rappela Lucy.

« Il faudrait que tu amènes cette eau ici, Ti'lan, mais sans qu'elle se mêle à la terre. Elle doit rester pure. »

« Comme si elle était dans une espèce de gigantesque bulle ? »

Dalila acquiesça. L'image était on ne peut plus juste.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Kévin. »

Celui-ci toucha Ti'lan avec une certaine réticence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ti'lan signifia qu'il avait fini mais l'eau se situait tellement en profondeur qu'aucun changement notable n'était visible.

« Bon, on a un lac souterrain sous les pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on creuse un puits ? », demanda Deimos.

« Dalila et moi allons jeter le sort ensemble pour que ça soit plus efficace. J'espère qu'il n'est pas contre-indiqué pour les cas de grande envergure. Ce que nous faisons est une première. »

« Bon, tu penseras à répertorier ton exploit au bottin magique plus tard, l'intello. »

Stanislas lui jeta un regard noir et se mit à marmonner quelque chose qui commençait par « _Hydra…_ ». Dalila ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Le sol se mit à trembler alors qu'en profondeur, l'eau s'élevait lentement. Ce n'était plus de l'eau liquide mais une espèce de masse vitreuse qui écartait la terre sur son passage et emprisonnait les Inferi. Stanislas et Dalila décidèrent de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne parvienne à la surface. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que l'un d'entre eux touche la prison aqueuse et s'y retrouve piégé.

Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper n'eurent plus qu'à se débarrasser des quelques Inferi présents en surface. La tâche leur parut incroyablement aisée après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et ils laissèrent à Deimos le plaisir de donner le coup final.

« Hélas, je ne pense pas que ce soit fini. », dit Eméra.

Elle désigna Evelyn Rosier qui, de l'autre côté de la barrière, les regardait d'un air aussi surpris qu'eux de leur victoire. Il remua sa baguette et deux éclairs argentés disparurent vers le Laboratoire et l'Hôpital.

À ses côtés, se tenait un petit homme aux cheveux rares et à l'œil humide, qui ressemblait étonnamment à un rat.

* * *

**Bon, cette fois, je m'engage pas sur une date pour la suite. Ca devrait pas prendre plus d'un mois tout de même. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera La malédiction est sur moi, il terminera ce story arc, il y aura encore plus de bastons, des révélations et des morts.**


	5. La famille d'abord

_« Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. For even the very wise cannot see all ends. I have not much hope that Gollum can be cured before he dies, but there is a chance of it. And he is bound up with the fate of the Ring. My heart tells me that he has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before the end; and when that comes, the pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many—yours not least. »_

Extrait du chapitre 2 de The Fellowship of the Ring, par JRR Tolkien

**5 : **La famille d'abord

Peter Pettigrow savait parfaitement qu'il y a des offres qu'on ne refuse pas.

Celles qu'on est obligé d'accepter.

Par exemple, il y a quelques années, Voldemort lui avait proposé de l'aider de son plein gré ou contre sa volonté.

Parfois, Peter se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de s'obstiner à refuser, de forcer Voldemort à lui lancer le sortilège de l'Imperium. Peut-être que ses amis n'aurait pas su la vérité mais s'ils l'avaient apprises, ils auraient vu Peter non pas comme un traître mais comme une victime.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose en lui, peut-être un vieux reste de fierté, qui refusait justement d'être une victime. Si ce n'avait été que sa fierté, Peter aurait pu s'asseoir dessus, comme il le faisait souvent, mais il ressentait également une peur de perdre sa liberté, sa volonté, sans trop savoir d'où lui venait cette horreur profonde.

Non, au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il avait toujours voulu être quelqu'un. Pas une victime, pas un pantin manipulé par le marionnettiste Voldemort.

Il savait même qui il aurait voulu être idéalement.

Quelqu'un comme James et Sirius. Quelqu'un de fort et du bon côté.

James et Sirius avaient été de bons amis pour lui mais, finalement, ils lui avaient fait plus de mal que de bien. Ils lui avaient donnés l'image de ce qu'il aurait voulu être. Et de ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être.

Peter n'était pas idiot. Pourquoi Voldemort l'avait-il pris pour cible alors qu'il aurait pu choisir Sirius ou Rémus comme espion ? Parce qu'il était en marge du groupe des Maraudeurs. Parce qu'il singeait ses meilleurs amis sans jamais parvenir à les égaler.

Voldemort avait choisi celui qui se soumettrait le plus facilement à la tentation du pouvoir et qui, s'il y résistait, résisterait moins à l'Imperium. Le plus faible du lot.

Il n'avait jamais été assez bon pour les « bons ».

Peut-être y avait-il alors un avenir en étant méchant.

En fait, il n'avait fait que passer de l'ombre des Maraudeurs à celle de Voldemort. Et s'il acceptait d'aider Severus Rogue, l'histoire ne ferait que se répéter.

Mais, face à Rogue, il avait une option qu'il n'avait pas face à Voldemort. Il n'était pas obligé de rester tranquillement ici à attendre que Rogue lui demande s'il voulait bien l'aider ou se faire Impériumer.

Il pouvait s'enfuir. Ou du moins essayer.

Il inspecta la porte. Rogue l'avait bien verrouillé, la rendant imperméable à tous sorts d'ouverture que Peter aurait pu lui jeter s'il avait eu sa baguette magique. En revanche, le sort ne la protégeait pas contre les attaques physiques.

Peter tapota prudemment la porte. Elle était en bois massif. Vu qu'il n'était ni un cracheur de feu, ni un guerrier ninja, il valait mieux éviter de s'y attaquer.

Il plongea furieusement les mains dans ses poches. Sans sa baguette, sans aucune force physique, il était démuni.

Sa main rencontra un petit paquet rectangulaire au fond de sa poche. C'était une boîte de chewing-gum.

Peter avait complètement oublié qu'il en avait. Mais il aimait bien mâcher de la gomme ; cela le détendait.

Il prit un chewing-gum avant de se rendre compte qu'il était de la mauvaise couleur. Le chewing-gum qu'il tenait à la main était vert brillant et sentait la menthe, le parfum qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Impossible que ce soit ses chewing-gum. C'était bien sa boîte mais quelqu'un en avait remplacé le contenu.

Il se souvint alors d'où il avait vu pour la dernière fois ce vert chlorophylle et tout fut claire dans son esprit.

Vince Crabbe aimait autant la gomme que lui mais d'une manière différente. Il avait réussi à se procurer (Dieu sait comment !) des prototypes de chewing-gum explosifs. Des prototypes jamais mis en vente car les explosions qu'ils provoquaient étaient loin d'être bénignes. Vince s'amusait à offrir à ses victimes pour voir leur dent éclater au bout de trente secondes. Il en avait proposé à Peter qui, ayant entendu sa réputation, avait poliment prétexté être allergique à la menthe. Vince lui avait cassé le nez mais il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour le réparer. S'il avait du se faire repousser toutes les dents…

Apparemment, Vince, dépité après qu'il ait évité son piège, avait remplacé ses chewing-gums ordinaires par sa gomme explosive. Il avait sans doute penser que Peter ne s'apercevrait de rien car lui-même n'aurait rien vu.

Mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi stupide que Vince Crabbe.

Il n'empêchait que, grâce à lui, Peter avait de petites bombes à sa disposition.

Il regarda le trou de la serrure. Il était énorme et en métal. Même si les sorciers n'avaient pas besoin de clés pour fermer leurs portes, c'était un objet qu'ils affectionnaient et ils dotaient toutes leurs portes de serrures qui allaient avec leurs clés, souvent énormes et dorées. Ce qui arrangeait bien Peter car il pouvait largement coincé un chewing-gum là-dedans.

L'effet explosif de la gomme se déclenchait au bout de trente secondes de mastication. Il le mâcha donc tout en comptant jusqu'à vingt-cinq, puis fourra le chewing-gum dans le trou de la serrure, en espérant que cet usage peu conventionnel n'empêcherait pas l'explosion.

Au contraire, il l'accéléra. Peter, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éloigner, remercia Dieu (ou plutôt les concepteurs de chez Zonko) que l'explosion était sans chaleur. Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas faite sans bruit et Peter jeta quelques coups d'œil anxieux par l'énorme trou qui remplaçait désormais la serrure

Par chance, Rogue et Malfoy devaient se trouver trop loin pour entendre car personne ne vint. Peter se glissa hors de la pièce et prit sa forme de rat. S'ils devaient croiser Malfoy ou Rogue dans les couloirs, il préférait ne pas être trop repérable.

Alors qu'il passait devant une porte fermée, à l'étage d'en dessous, il entendit du bruit. C'étaient les voix de Rogue et de Malfoy, assez fortes. Peut-être qu'ils se disputaient. Cette idée suffit à éveiller l'intérêt de Peter, suffisamment pour qu'il s'arrête quelques instants.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu perdre ton fils pour de bon, Severus ? », disait Lucius Malfoy d'un ton accusateur.

« Il n'était même pas blessé et il ne le sera pas. »

« Ils vont peut-être gagner grâce aux larmes de phénix mais tu n'as rien arrangé. Stanislas n'est pas stupide, il a sans doute deviné d'où venait les larmes. »

« Stanislas est comme moi. Il… comprendra. »

« S'il est vraiment comme toi, il ne pardonne pas facilement. Tu vas peut-être perdre ton fils, Severus, juste pas de la façon dont tu le pensais. »

Peter s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Apparemment, les ennemis de Voldemort étaient en train de perdre mais cela n'allait pas tarder à changer grâce à l'intervention de Rogue. Ils devaient prévenir une autorité compétente, quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

Quand il parvint enfin à sortir de la Tour blanche, il remarqua immédiatement au loin un terrible champ de bataille. Il y avait des centaines d'Inferi et, au milieu d'eux, quelques silhouettes qui les combattaient bravement. Peter faillit avoir une crise cardiaque avant de réaliser que les Inferi ne dépassaient pas un certain périmètre, comme s'ils étaient enfermés. Une fois rassuré, il s'avança, toujours sous sa forme Animagus. Les ennemis de Voldemort avait l'air trop occupés pour le remarquer mais il n'avait tout de même pas envie de se faire repérer.

Après avoir contourné le champ de bataille, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Evelyn Rosier.

« Peter !, s'exclama celui-ci quand il reprit sa forme humaine. Quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir, j'ai pensé que… Comment t'en aies-tu tiré ? »

« Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Comment se déroule la bataille ? »

« Très bien. Ils sembleraient qu'ils n'en aient plus longtemps, après l'évanouissement de la princesse Eméra. »

« Ca va changer. Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy sont des traîtres. Ils leur ont donnés des larmes de phénix. »

Evelyn sortit aussitôt sa baguette et murmura :

« _Accio_ larmes de phénix ! »

Il tendit la main mais aucune larme ne vint s'y déposer.

« Ca veut dire qu'ils les ont utilisés, dit Peter, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »

Au moment où il achevait sa phrase, les Inferi qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux s'enflammèrent. Peter avait l'impression qu'une gigantesque boule de feu était tombé du ciel et était en train de consumer le terrain entier. Mais le feu s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Maintenant que les flammes et les Inferi ne lui bloquaient pas la vue, Peter pouvait les voir tous, clairement. Les ennemis de Voldemort.

Eméra Potter étaient bien là. Il l'avait à peine aperçu quand il avait attaqué le garçon la dernière fois et il n'avait pas pu être sûr de son identité. En regardant ses yeux verts émeraude, une sensation très désagréable l'envahit.

_Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer. Vous ne pouvez pas !_

Il détourna rapidement le regard. Non loin d'Eméra se trouvait le garçon qu'il avait aveuglé. Il semblait avoir regagné toutes ses capacités désormais. Peter espérait qu'il n'était pas du genre revanchard.

« Ils sont hors de portée de sort et les Inferi ne vont pas tarder à ressortir de terre. Nous ne pouvons que regarder, dit Evelyn. Alors, pourrais-tu enfin me raconter tes aventures, Peter ? »

Celui-ci lui résuma rapidement la proposition de Rogue, sans évoquer sa trahison passée. Puis il décrit la manière dont Rogue avait brutalement quitté la pièce et comment il avait réussi à s'échapper. Evelyn haussa un sourcil quand il évoqua le chewing-gum explosif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, rien. Ca paraît juste assez extravagant comme moyen d'évasion. Mais continue, je t'en prie. »

Peter acheva son récit sur la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Rogue et Malfoy.

« Je suis assez surpris que Lucius Malfoy soit impliqué dans tout ça. Je pensais qu'il était fidèle. Rogue, en revanche, ça ne me surprend pas. Et qu'il soit un traître est une assez bonne chose pour nous. Il devait reporter l'identité de ses ennemis à Voldemort mais, comme il a changé de camp, cette tâche va nous incomber. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera bien plus indulgent envers notre défaite si nous lui ramenons ces informations. »

Peter hésita. Il savait qu'Evelyn était marié et avait des enfants.

« Qu'est-ce vous auriez fait à la place de Rogue ? Si vous aviez du dénoncer vos enfants à Voldemort ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », dit Evelyn et il avait l'air sincère.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Quelques instants plus tard, Peter et Evelyn remarquèrent que les Inferi ne sortaient plus de terre. Les ennemis de Voldemort étaient en train de se débarrasser des derniers qui restaient.

Evelyn les regarda faire, comme fasciné. Quand ils eurent fini, c'était évident qu'ils avaient gagnés.

« Hm.., dit Peter, je n'ai pas de baguette. »

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin. », dit Evelyn d'un ton absent.

Il remua la sienne d'un geste souple tout en murmurant :

« _Spero patronum_. Destinataires : Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange. Le message est : _Votre vœu s'est réalisé. Venez vous battre._ »

Deux cygnes argentés sortirent de sa baguette, se séparèrent et disparurent.

* * *

« Combien ? », demanda Stanislas d'une voix monocorde.

« Dix dans le Laboratoire, dix dans l'Hôpital, répondit Kévin. Vous devriez les voir dans une seconde. »

« Oh mon Dieu, ils ont réussi à réveiller leur unité entière… », soupira Eméra.

« On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils tricotent et écoutent de la musique classique pendant qu'on s'occupait des Inferi. », dit Deimos.

« Rosier n'a rien fait, lui. »

« Je parie qu'il n'a jamais eu l'attention de se mêler à ça. A mon avis, lui et Pettigrow veulent jouer le petit rapporteur auprès de Voldemort. Mais, ils en savent trop, il faudra se débarrasser d'eux… après. »

« Le problème, c'est qu'ils vont déguerpir dès la bataille terminée. Et, vu que nous sommes bloqués par cette barrière, ils en auront parfaitement le temps. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Rosier et Pettigrow. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que soit Pettigrow travaille pour mon père, soit il a révélé à Rosier que mon père est un traître. Et mon père ne laissera jamais quelqu'un qui en sait trop sur lui sortir d'ici vivant. », dit Stanislas.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? », demanda Kévin

« J'ai bien vu l'état dans lequel était Pettigrow après ton attaque et l'état dans lequel il est maintenant. La seule chose qui aurait pu le faire se remettre aussi vite, c'est des larmes de phénix. Bien peu de gens en ont. Je pense que mon père nous a donné les siennes pour soigner Eméra et Kévin mais qu'il a aussi soigné Pettigrow, probablement pour le recru… »

Stanislas s'interrompit. Ils arrivaient.

Bellatrix marchait en tête, d'un pas de général qui ouvre un défilé de soldats triomphants. Mais elle perdit son sourire quand une large crevasse s'ouvrit juste sous leurs pieds. Le fossé n'était pas profond mais, dès que les Mangemorts touchèrent la surface de l'eau ensorcelée, ils s'y retrouvèrent prisonniers. Certains y étaient plongés jusqu'à la taille et agitaient pitoyablement les jambes pour essayer de se dégager, d'autres avaient leur pied bloqués comme dans un piège à loup. Les Inferi remuaient toujours à l'intérieur de leur prison aqueuse et ils eurent vite faits d'agripper les Mangemorts et de les entraîner vers les profondeurs. L'eau vitreuse les fit rapidement suffoquer, heureusement pour eux, car mourir aux mains des Inferi aurait été bien plus long et douloureux.

Quelques Mangemorts attentifs réussirent à éviter l'eau en lévitant ou en sautant par dessus la crevasse. Bellatrix, un pas en avant des autres, et Rabastan, qui se tenait un peu en retrait ne furent pas touchés. Mais il ne restait qu'en même plus que la moitié des Mangemorts.

« Ca, Eméra, c'était une très bonne idée. », dit Stanislas d'un ton admiratif.

Quatre Mangemorts du genre baraqué se dirigeaient vers la jeune femme d'un air menaçant. Ti'lan se rapprocha d'elle et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rabastan se battait en duel avec Dalila tandis que Deimos, non loin d'elle, esquivait sans peine les attaques de son adversaire et s'amusait apparemment à le faire enrager.

Contrairement au loup-garou, Lucy échouait à voir le moindre aspect amusant dans cette situation. Elle avait participé à la bataille contre les Inferi mais affronter des êtres vivants n'était pas pareil. Elle ne voulait assister à aucune mort, même pas à celle de Rabastan Lestrange.

Bien sûr, les morts qui la préoccupaient vraiment étaient celles de ses camarades : plus que jamais, ils risquaient leur vie. Particulièrement Stanislas. Il semblait peiner face à la redoutable Bellatrix Lestrange, plus que Kévin, qui affrontait pourtant trois Mangemorts à la fois.

Lucy soupçonnait Bellatrix de reporter sur Stanislas la haine qu'elle vouait à son père et, tout en évitant la pluie mortelle des sorts, elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui.

Tant pis ! Tant pis pour le fait que cette folle homicide pouvait probablement la balayer comme un fétu de paille ! Elle aiderait Stanislas.

Mais, alors qu'elle se précipitait pour aider son petit ami, son corps se figea soudain. Elle pouvait juste respirer sans peine et bouger les yeux. Lucy connaissait quelque sorts qui faisaient cet effet, comme le maléfice du Saucisson ou le sortilège de Ligature, mais elle ne sentait pas de cordes qui la ligotaient.

Soudain, elle se mit à reculer, exactement comme si elle était un cerf-volant qu'un gamin ramenait vers lui en tirant sur la ficelle. Elle regarda sur les côtés aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait et…

Il y avait bien un fil. Et il la reliait à Rabastan Lestrange.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à lui. Il l'attrapa avec le bras qui ne tenait pas sa baguette et la retourna brusquement. Maintenant, elle pouvait voir le regard surpris et horrifié de Dalila.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », souffla t-elle sans bruit.

Lucy aurait voulu s'excuser, s'expliquer mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas émettre un son. Même sa respiration devint erratique quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid se poser contre son cou. Une lame de couteau.

« Mes amis, nous allons nous amuser un peu. », dit Rabastan d'une voix forte.

En l'entendant, la majorité des Mangemorts s'arrêta immédiatement de combattre. L'un des Mangemorts qui affrontaient Ti'lan et Eméra reçut même un coup de coude dans l'estomac parce qu'il continuait de jeter des sorts :

« Arrête ! Monsieur Lestrange fait son truc. »

Les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper avaient désormais tous le regard fixé sur Lucy et leurs baguette tournés vers Rabastan. Celui-ci les embrassa froidement du regard :

« Si l'un de vous s'attaque à moi, j'aurais le temps de la tuer. »

Puis il s'adressa exclusivement à Dalila :

« Si tu veux que ton amie vive, retourne plutôt ta baguette contre toi-même. A moins, ajouta t-il en regardant Stanislas, que l'un de tes amis ne te tue pour sauver la vie de cette fille. »

« Vous savez très bien que je me sacrifierais pour Lucy si c'était nécessaire, tout comme j'ai essayé de me sacrifier pour John et Will. Et moi, je sais très bien qu'une fois que je serais morte, vous trancherez la gorge de Lucy. Je ne suis pas idiote. Donnez moi une preuve que vous la laisserez partir vivante. »

En plein milieu de cette réplique, Eméra sentit son corps se paralyser. Elle pouvait voir un fil fait d'obscurité mouvante partir de son cœur et rejoindre Rabastan. Kévin, Ti'lan et Lucy étaient victimes du même phénomène. Tous prisonniers d'une monstrueuse toile, dont un nouveau fil se dirigeait maintenant vers Stanislas. Celui-ci ne se rendait compte de rien. Il regardait Lucy et ses yeux noirs paraissaient énormes, comme des gouffres sans fond.

S'il n'avait pas été concentré sur Lucy, Stanislas se serait rendu compte que quelque chose clochait chez ses camarades. Il aurait pu sentir l'attaque de Rabastan et essayer de l'éviter.

Rabastan était en train de tous les berner. La menace qu'il faisait peser sur Lucy n'était qu'une habile diversion pour pouvoir les prendre tous au piège.

« Quelle preuve accepterais-tu ? », demanda Rabastan.

« Un Serment Inviolable. »

Lucy frémit de soulagement lorsque la lame de Rabastan quitta son cou. Mais il ne fit que la remplacer par sa baguette. Il tendait sa main droite, désormais vide, vers Dalila, comme pour l'inciter à venir faire le Serment Inviolable.

Celle-ci commença à approcher, soupçonneuse. Mais elle était à peine à mi-chemin que Rabastan cria :

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

La baguette de Dalila lui échappa et Rabastan l'attrapa habilement de sa main libre.

« Tu n'en a pas besoin, dit-il en agitant la baguette puis en la rangeant dans sa poche. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon Serment. Car je tiens la vie de tous tes chers camarades entre mes mains.

Regarde les ! Ils ne peuvent pas bouger. J'ai utilisé sur eux une de mes spécialités ; un sort de peu de gens connaissent, et presque tous se trouvent ici… », dit-il en regardant la troupe de Mangemort.

Peter écoutait ce monologue avait une gêne grandissante. De vieux souvenirs commençaient à remonter et, cette fois, leur flot était trop fort pour qu'il parvienne à l'endiguer. L'image de fenêtres obstruées, d'une porte fermée tanguait devant ses yeux.

_Pas d'échappatoires._

La scène s'était déroulé il y a plus de vingt ans mais elle était d'une clarté et d'un réalisme presque violent dans son esprit. Il se souvenait d'avoir essayé d'expliquer. Quel balbutiement ridicule était sorti de sa bouche, aussitôt balayé par l'impétueux Sirius !

_Tu aurais dû mourir plutôt que de trahir tes amis, mourir comme nous serions morts pour toi s'il l'avait fallu !_

Le réseau de fils noirs se mit alors peu à peu à réapparaître, aux yeux de tous. Rabastan poursuivait :

« Ce sortilège est un peu plus dur à lancer que l'Imperium mais, une fois la personne prise dans la toile, je ne contrôle pas que son conscient mais également ses actions inconscientes. Celles qui nous sont aussi naturelles que de respirer, comme de faire battre notre cœur... »

Cet air horrifié et dégoûté qu'avaient ses victimes quand ils regardaient Rabastan… James et Lily l'auraient-ils regardé comme ça ?

_James n'aurait pas voulu qu'on me tue. James aurait compris, Harry._

Un mensonge. James aurait voulu sa vengeance même s'il considérait que tuer un homme était mal, tout comme il avait choisi de mettre de côte ses principes moraux pour humilier Rogue, qu'il haïssait viscéralement.

Mais Harry, lui, l'avait épargné.

_Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs… simplement à cause de vous._

« Alors, qui va mourir en premier ? Ta cousine et meilleure amie ou ton petit ami le loup-garou ? »

Dalila se tenait, immobile, comme paralysée par une douchée glacée. Tout comme Peter, elle était victime d'une cascade de souvenirs. Tout se répétait. Encore une fois Rabastan menaçaient la vie des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chers.

Elle se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Totalement impuissante, et terrifiée. Sa seule pensée était une supplique sans fin. Que cet enfer s'arrête.

Rabastan regardait alternativement Eméra et Deimos comme s'il hésitait entre deux produits à acheter.

Acheter… Racheter… Aujourd'hui, la fille d'Harry Potter se tenait à la place que Peter avait occupé autrefois, menacé de mort. Il pouvait faire comme Harry, s'interposer, refuser d'approuver en silence un meurtre qui le révulsait. C'était sans doute là sa dernière chance de rembourser la dette qu'il avait envers Harry.

Sa dernière chance de devenir un homme meilleur.

Non seulement, quelqu'un mais quelqu'un de bien.

_Quelqu'un dont je pourrais être fier._

Peter se mit à marcher droit devant lui, comme un zombie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques… », commença Evelyn. Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il sentit son esprit se vider, comme une baignoire dont on tire soudainement la bonde.

Quel bonheur d'être libre de tout soucis ! Il était tout simplement euphorique.

Il entendit alors une voix familière résonner dans sa tête. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de l'identifier. Il devait juste lui obéir.

_« Aide nous à briser la barrière… »_

Evelyn s'exécuta en souriant. Puis la voix lui dicta mot pour mot pour ce qu'il devait dire aux Mangemorts.

_« Après avoir donné cette explication aux Mangemorts, tu reviendras sur tes pas et au moment où tu te retourneras, tu oublieras tout ce qui concerne de près ou de loin cet incident. »_

Une deuxième voix, toujours familière, se mêla à la première. Elle parlait à haute voix d'un ton pressant, ce qui faisait une étrange dissonance avec la voix qui s'exprimait dans sa tête. Mais Evelyn repoussa rapidement ce désagrément.

« Je ne fais pas confiance à ton plan, Severus ! Comment puis-je être sûr que cette homme qui connaît mon implication ne survivra pas ? »

« Protège toi comme tu le souhaites, Lucius. »

_« Alors, Evelyn, tu oublieras également que Lucius Malfoy est un traître. Je ne serais rien d'autre que le plus fidèle Mangemort à tes yeux. »_

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulés et Rabastan commençait à se lasser de faire monter la pression. Peter, sentant qu'il devait se dépêcher, avançait désormais à petites foulées. Evelyn le regardait sans le voir, d'un long regard fixe et vide.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? Alors, la famille d'abord. »

_Tu aurais du comprendre que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu, Peter._

« NOOOOOOONNNNN ! »

Peter se mit à courir et s'interposa entre Rabastan et Eméra. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris mais il se reprit avec une rapidité étonnante. Sa baguette se tourna vers Peter, qui fut aussitôt frappé par un éclair violet. Il mordit la poussière.

Rabastan regarda le corps inanimé avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il faudrait qu'il interroge Pettigrow plus tard. Mais, pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur ses victimes actuelles.

Il se retourna pour les observer toutes. Le sourire glissa aussitôt de son visage. Il ferma un instant les paupières, les rouvrit. Ces yeux devaient lui jouer des tours.

De ses huit fils, il n'en demeurait plus que sept. Pettigrow n'avaient pas réussi à rompre son lien avec la fille Potter mais un autre fil avait purement et simplement disparu. En même temps que la personne se trouvant à l'autre bout.

« Comment ça a pu se passer ?, rugit Bellatrix. Personne ne peut disparaître avec une telle barrière ! »

Evelyn s'approcha alors :

« Rogue et Pettigrow m'ont jeté le sortilège de l'Imperium pour que je les aide à briser la barrière. »

Bellatrix jura et lui demanda de manière assez grossière s'il n'aurait pas pu résister. Mais Evelyn poursuivit calmement, comme s'il récitait une leçon apprise par cœur :

« Puis je suppose que Rogue a envoyé son subordonné faire diversion et qu'il a récupéré son fils. »

Rabastan eut un petit rire moqueur et se tourna vers Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper :

« Quand les Rogue vous abandonnent, c'est que vous êtes foutus. »

* * *

La voix de son père qui égrenait le compte à rebours. La lumière bleutée dont s'illuminait le Portoloin. Tout cela était familier sauf que cela n'aurait pas dû être.

Dès qu'il sentit à nouveau le sol sous pieds, Stanislas s'écria :

« Où diable sommes nous ? »

« Tu ne reconnais pas ? »

Stanislas ne pouvait voir qu'une étendue vert pommelé. Mais l'air marin lui piquait les narines alors il se retourna. En contrebas et jusqu'à l'infini, il n'y avait que la mer d'un gris bleu d'acier.

« Les falaises de Cornouailles… Mais nous ne sommes pas en vacances, père ! Et qu'est-ce que Monsieur Malfoy fait là ? »

« Lucius est venu vous observer comme moi. Il m'a aidé à te secourir, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant. », dit Severus Rogue d'un ton sévère.

« Merci de m'avoir libéré de l'emprise de Lestrange. Maintenant, vous pouvez me ramener que j'aille aider les autres ? »

« Si tu veux mourir, te jeter du haut de cette falaise sera plus rapide. »

« Tu te trompes, rien n'est encore fini ! Nous pouvons gagner, surtout si je suis libre de mes mouvements et que j'attaque par surprise… »

« Tes amis et toi seriez morts une première fois face aux Inferi sans mon intervention. Puis, vous vous êtes fait avoir par un quelconque lieutenant de Voldemort. Si vous gagnez cette fois-ci, ce sera encore une fois à l'aide d'une intervention extérieure. Mais, face à Voldemort, vous ne pourrez pas compter sur la chance ou l'aide d'amis plus forts que vous. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me suggères ? Les laisser mourir maintenant parce qu'ils seraient morts de toute façon face à Voldemort ? »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser risquer ta vie pour une expérience vouée à l'échec. », dit sobrement Rogue.

« Lorsque j'ai appris que tu m'avais caché la vérité concernant les Mangemorts postés à la Station Endoloris, je me suis senti trahi. Puis, je t'ai pardonné parce que je croyais que tu étais là pour nous aider si les choses tournaient mal. Mais, en fait, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de nous aider, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais juste là pour me tirer d'affaire si tu le jugeais bon. »

« Je pensais que tu avais rejoint ce groupe parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« C'est vrai. Mais, j'ai des amis dans ce groupe, plus que des amis… et même ceux que je connais pas vraiment sont mes camarades. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Mais je te promets que je reviendrais. »

« Ta mère aussi était persuadé qu'elle reviendrait. »

Stanislas ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Son père lui avait si peu parlé de sa mère… Tous ceux qui l'avaient connus lui avaient dit qu'elle était une Sang-pure très respectable et Stanislas avait interprété le silence de son père comme étant le résultat de sa froideur face à un mariage arrangé.

Et voilà qu'elle ressurgissait soudain, de la manière la plus inattendue.

« Comment est-elle morte ? », demanda Stanislas, la bouche sèche.

« Lors de la bataille finale. Comme une foutue héroïne. »

« Elle était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? », s'écria t-il, abasourdie.

« Elle était l'un des espions de Dumbledore, tout comme moi. Infiltrée dans la haute société, chargée de découvrir qui soutenait discrètement Voldemort. Insoupçonnable grâce à sa famille respectable et à son fiancé Mangemort. Moi. »

« Alors, c'était bien un mariage arrangé… »

« Bien sûr que non, répondit sèchement Rogue, autrement tu ne serais pas là. Au début, ce n'était évidemment qu'une couverture. Mais c'est devenu une relation authentique. Ta mère était ma femme, ma partenaire, toujours à mes côtés, mais elle avait des idéaux. Quand est venu le moment de se battre, elle a décidé d'aller là où sa loyauté la poussait. Je savais qu'elle mourrait si elle y allait. Mais je ne pouvais l'en empêcher ; elle était libre. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de la sauver comme tu l'as fait pour moi ? »

« La voie qu'elle avait choisi… n'était pas la mienne. Et quand on a un fils de deux semaines, ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour risquer sa vie. Tes amis sont les enfants de héros ? Dis toi plutôt que ce sont des orphelins. »

Stanislas eut un sourire triste. Apparemment, son père n'avait jamais pardonné à sa mère d'avoir choisi son combat plutôt que sa famille. Stanislas ressentait une absence étrange de ressentiment à son égard. Le choix de sa mère, le choix des parents de nombre de ses amis, lui paraissait aussi honorable que celui de son père. Celui-ci se souciait de son bonheur et de sa sécurité, sa mère aussi sans doute : elle avait peut-être voulu qu'il vive dans un autre monde que celui de Voldemort.

Cet univers impitoyable et injuste le laissait froid mais il comprenait que d'autres le trouvent répugnants et veulent y mettre fin. En fait, la position de son père (« Peu importe le reste du monde, du moment que moi et ma famille nucléaire nous sommes heureux et en sécurité. ») semblait incroyablement égoïste d'un point de vue objectif. Mais il n'avait guère de leçon à lui donner à ce sujet.

« Père, il t'arrive de te tromper. Peut-être que je ne mourrais pas, peut-être que je… »

« Risquer ta vie pour sauver des compagnons aussi faibles est de toute façon stupide. Tu es mon fils et tu es sous mon autorité. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire. »

« Pour preuve, tu viens de te tromper. Deux fois. Tout d'abord, nous ne sommes pas faibles. J'ai mis ma confiance en Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper et, même si je mets … l'affection que je ressens pour certains membres du groupe de côté, ils ont toute ma confiance. Et d'abord, je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Il referma sa main comme un serre sur le Portoloin. Le père et le fils sortirent leurs baguettes en même temps mais un rayon rouge surgit de la droite, désarmant Severus.

Celui-ci regarda alors Lucius Malfoy, d'un air… trahi.

« Je ne risque pas ma vie pour un idéal mais juste pour sauver des gens que j'aime. Et pas seulement… tu as dit que le chemin qu'avait choisi ma mère n'était pas le tien. Hé bien, le chemin de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper est aussi le mien. »

Severus essaya de se ruer vers son fils mais Stanislas le repoussa violemment. Il se tourna vers Lucius :

« Merci, monsieur Malfoy. Je vous revaudrais ça. Au revoir, papa. »

Il récupéra le Portoloin avec un sortilège d'Attraction. Après lui avoir murmuré quelque formules, celui-ci s'illumina à nouveau. Et Stanislas disparut, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

La bataille faisait rage, deux fois plus fort qu'avant. Le sourire de Stanislas s'élargit. Il avait toujours su que ses amis n'avaient pas besoin de l'aide de son père pour vaincre Rabastan et, maintenant, il en avait la preuve !

En effleurant les combattants du regard, il remarqua aussitôt l'absence de Lucy. Où pouvait-elle être ? Il la chercha partout, de plus en plus affolé.

Il finit par l'apercevoir, guère plus qu'un petit tas amorphe qu'il reconnut à la couleur de sa robe. Elle était roulée en boule, un peu à l'écart de la bataille.

En s'approchant, il vit que l'avant de sa robe était maculée de sang.

« Lucy, Lucy, tu vas bien ? »

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Stanislas inspecta sa robe mais il ne pouvait voir aucune déchirure, aucune blessure.

Lucy se releva comme un zombie qui sort de sa tombe, jeta les bras autour de son cou et se mit à sangloter.

Il prit un moment pour la consoler, la rassurer avant de lui demander :

« Raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé après qu'on m'ait emmené. »

Les larmes de Lucy s'était tari mais elle hoquetait et bafouillait de manière incontrôlable.

« Il a recommen-cé à nous mena-cer. Il ne fai-sait plus aaaa-attention à moi et j'ai sen-ti que je pouvais bbb-bouger un peu. Il y avait un cccc-couteau dans sa poche et j'ai réu-ssi à l'attraper. »

« Tu n'as pas… », commença Stanislas.

Lucy se remit à pleurer de plus belle :

« Je n'a-avais pas le choix, il allait ttt-tuer Eméra. J'étais la seule à pou-voir… l'ar-rêter. »

« J'aurais dû être là. », murmura Stanislas.

Si seulement son père ne l'avait pas arraché de l'endroit où il aurait dû être... Quand ils se reverraient, ils auraient une petite discussion.

« Le cccc-couteau est rentré comme dans du beurrre, continua Lucy qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Je pensais qu'il mmmm-mourrait immédiate-ment mais il est resté consci-ent pendant plusieurs minutes. Il essa-yait peut-être de tuer les autres mais, dès que je l'ai fff-frappé, tous les liiiens ont disparus. La bataille a re-commencé. Il est re-sté deux minutes à me rr-r-regarder comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, d'un air tellement surpris et hor-rifié. Je ne pou-vais pas détourner les yeux. C'était horrible. »

« Rabastan était un homme horrible. »

« Un homme horrible mais tout de même un homme ! Je suis une meurtrière, Stanislas ! »

« Tu es une héroïne. »

Rosemary avait réussi à s'extraire des combats et elle tendait son mouchoir à Lucy d'un geste impérieux. Celle-ci le prit maladroitement.

« Tu as sauvé la vie de six de tes compagnons ! Tu devrais être fière, au lieu de pleurer. »

« Je suis contente de les avoir sauvé mais j'aurais voulu… »

« …ne pas avoir à le tuer ? Je suis désolée, Lucy, mais ce sont dans les contes de fée que les héros sauvent le monde sans jamais se salir les mains. Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu m'as sauvé la vie et je t'en suis reconnaissante. »

Et le plus étrange était qu'elle avait l'air sincère.

« Merci. », dit Lucy d'une voix un peu plus ferme en lui rendant son mouchoir.

Un sortilège fila alors juste sous leur nez. Le mouchoir s'enflamma. Rosemary le jeta au loin avant de se brûler les doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui nous attaque ? », demanda Lucy.

« Je pense que c'est Bellatrix Lestrange, dit Rosemary d'un ton froid. Elle a quelques difficultés face à Kévin donc elle s'attaque à ses points faibles. Excusez moi un instant. »

Elle retourna auprès de Kévin et lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

« C'est bon, je vais m'occuper d'elle. »

Kévin ne répondit rien mais l'expression de son visage parlait pour lui.

« Elle m'a attaqué si obstinément que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui jeter un seul sort. Je veux le faire. »

« Et quel genre de sort pourrais-tu me lancer ? Stupéfix ? Tarentallegra ? Rien que je ne puisse balayer d'un simple mouvement de baguette ! »

Bellatrix partit dans un éclat de rire hystérique. Rosemary l'interrompit :

« Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de rire comme ça ? Nous seulement vous êtes ridicule mais, en plus, c'est irritant. »

Toute trace de rire s'évanouit du visage de Bellatrix. Ses traits émaciés se durcirent tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire cruelle. Elle ressemblait plus que jamais à une tête de mort.

Le regard de Kévin passait alternativement de Bellatrix à Rosemary, sans savoir sur laquelle se fixer. Son visage était pâle et tendu.

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit… »

Ses pensées toutes entières tournées vers l'attaque, Bellatrix ne pensait même plus à se protéger. Mais Rosemary était prête.

« _Avada Kedavra._ Je vais regretter d'avoir dit quoi ? »

Le rayon vert avala Bellatrix. Elle tomba presque gracieusement, et sans bruit, mais sa chute fut remarquée. Leurs deux leader étaient tombés par la main de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper et les autres Mangemorts commençaient à s'inquiéter. Naturellement, ils se tournèrent vers la dernière personne qui représentait une autorité supérieure à leurs yeux, Evelyn Rosier.

Celui-ci leur fit signe de se replier. Aussitôt, les sept Mangemorts restant se mirent à fuir le champs de bataille comme un seul homme.

« On ne peut les laisser partir !, s'exclama Deimos. Autrement, on est foutus ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard sombre. Ceux qui connaissaient Voldemort savaient à quel point la traque qu'il leur ferait subir serait douloureuse et sans fin et les autres l'imaginaient sans peine.

Ils rattrapèrent donc les Mangemorts et gênèrent rapidement leur progression. La bataille recommença, tout près du point de transplanage. Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper s'attendaient à tout moment à un bruit de craquement familier.

Mais il ne vint pas.

Le point de transplanage explosa.

* * *

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? », demanda Stanislas.

« On est vivants, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. », répondit Deimos.

Vivants mais pas intacts. Les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper collectionnaient les brûlures. La robe d'Eméra, qui avait été la plus proche de la zone de transfert, était brûlée au niveau du bras et de l'abdomen, dévoilant une vilaine plaie.

« Ca fait affreusement mal. »

« Ca veut dire que les nerfs ne sont pas morts, dit Lucy, essayant d'apporter une touche d'optimisme. La peau, on peut la faire repousser. »

« Si ce traitement est aussi agréable que le Poussos, c'est vraiment mon jour. »

« Je ne comprends pas, l'interrompit Rosemary. Les Mangemorts ont réussis à faire une percée, nous les avons poursuivis, et puis, Stanislas, tu nous as dit de reculer. Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? »

« Le liquide explosif d'Eruptif a une odeur très particulière. »

« C'était ça qui sentait affreusement mauvais alors, dit Deimos. Je n'avais pas pu identifier l'odeur. »

« Peu de gens la connaissent. »

« Oh, laisse moi deviner… Ton père possède du liquide d'Eruptif ? Je croyais qu'il voulait te sauver la vie, pas la mettre en danger. »

« Mon père ne voulait pas que me sauver la vie. Cela aurait été inutile si Voldemort savait que j'avais comploté contre lui. Alors, il a piégé l'unique point de transplanage, en répandant le liquide explosif et en l'enchantant pour que le transplanage serve de déclencheur. Ainsi, les Mangemorts ne pourraient jamais rejoindre Voldemort et l'informer de ma trahison, de sa trahison également d'ailleurs. »

« C'était très risqué, on aurait pu sauter avec. »

« Il pensait être dans le coin pour veiller à ce que cela n'arrive pas. »

« Et où est-il maintenant ? »

« Sans doute en train d'essayer de nous rejoindre. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas désartibulé au dessus de l'Atlantique. », dit Stanislas avec un petit sourire.

« Lucy, si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ma future belle-famille, dit Dalila. Entre le père prêt à tout pour préserver ses secrets et le fils qui se réjouit que la jambe de son père surnage dans l'Atlantique… »

« Disons que je ne vais pas lui pardonner facilement ses interventions intempestives dans ma vie. Il a rendu tout plus compliqué. »

« Parle pour toi, l'intello. Moi, je trouve qu'il nous a drôlement facilité la vie. », dit Deimos en regardant la pile de cadavres carbonisés. Evidemment, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas eu la chance de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout soit fini. », dit Kévin.

« Nous devons encore rechercher le Horcruxe… et guérir ces blessures. », dit Ti'lan. Il lança un regard inquiet à Eméra. Comme elle clopinait, il lui prêta son bras.

« Tu es nerveux, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda t-elle alors qu'ils fermaient la marche.

« J'ai failli te perdre trois fois aujourd'hui. Ca rendrait n'importe qui nerveux. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, laissant les autres les dépasser encore un peu plus, et esquissa un mouvement vers elle.

« Ne me prends pas dans tes bras. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais… mes brûlures. »

Ti'lan fit un pas en arrière, puis eut un petit sourire et embrassa doucement Eméra sur les lèvres.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'œil bleu qui les observaient. Trois minutes après qu'ils furent partis, tout était calme. Au bout de cinq minutes, le tas de cadavre commença à remuer alors qu'un homme s'en extrayait péniblement.

Evelyn Rosier avait eu beaucoup de chance. Il avait été le plus éloigné du point de transplanage et le Mangemort devant lui, soufflé par l'explosion, lui était tombé dessus, l'écrasant tout en le protégeant.

Et le cachant.

Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper, tout à leur victoire, n'avaient pas pensés à vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de survivant. Ils étaient doués pour des débutants, mais tous de même des débutants.

Le liquide d'Eruptif n'exploserait pas une seconde fois. Il pouvait repartir maintenant, aller tout raconter à Voldemort. Mais, une idée lui trottait dans la tête, quelque chose d'énorme, qui pourrait transformer leur défaite en sa victoire.

Il ne pouvait se contenter de se tirer de cette aventure vivant. Il voulait la gloire, toutes les récompenses que pourrait lui offrir Voldemort. Mais s'il s'enfuyait maintenant, il ne les aurait jamais. Rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres l'identité de ses ennemis ne serait pas suffisant. Celui-ci remerciait rarement les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles. De plus, il serait le seul auquel Voldemort pourrait faire payer un lamentable fiasco. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en priverait pas.

La possibilité était certes extrêmement mince mais il savait qu'il regretterait de ne pas l'avoir vérifié. Evidemment, il ne pouvait y aller seul. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver le compagnon idéal.

« Merci de m'avoir réveillé, couina Peter Pettigrow. J'ai l'impression que j'ai passé la journée à être jeté au sol. Mais vous êtes blessé ! Vous devriez rentrer à Poudlard. »

Evelyn releva le « vous » au lieu du « nous » :

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'accompagner ? »

Peter rougit :

« C'est-à-dire… Ce n'est pas que je veux trahir… J'en ai assez justement. Les deux côtés de cette guerre m'ont conduits à devenir quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas. Maintenant, j'ai l'intention de faire ce que je veux. Voyager un peu, voir le monde… Vous n'allez pas m'en empêcher, j'espère ? »

« Non, bien sûr. On ne fait pas ça à un ami. Et nous sommes amis, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peter acquiesça en souriant.

« Justement, en tant qu'ami, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. Il y a quelque chose que je dois vérifier avant de rejoindre Poudlard. »

« Que devons-nous faire ? »

« D'abord retrouver Eméra Potter. »

« Vous ne voulez pas lui faire de mal ? », se récria Peter.

« Bien sûr que non !, s'exclama Evelyn. Si c'était le cas, je ne te demanderais pas ton aide après que tu aies risqués ta vie pour la sauver. Je veux juste lui jeter un petit sort, pour savoir quelque chose. C'est parfaitement indolore. »

« Que voulez-vous donc savoir sur Eméra Potter ? »

« Fais moi confiance, Peter, je t'en prie. Je te jure sur mon nom que je ne lui veux pas de mal. »

« D'accord. », répondit sombrement celui-ci.

* * *

Eméra ne remarqua pas le sortilège qui la frappa. Elle n'aurait même jamais su qu'elle avait été touché si sa peau ne s'était pas soudain illuminé d'une subtile lueur rouge.

Elle attendit anxieusement que sa peau cuisent ou que ses entrailles fondent mais l'aura disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

Elle se sentait parfaitement normale.

Ti'lan lui tournait le dos, passant le détecteur de magie noire sur un coffre. Il n'avait rien remarqué.

Elle se tourna dans la direction d'où venait le sortilège. Il y avait une grande armoire qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, furieuse.

Aussitôt, une main l'agrippa. Elle reconnut le visage d'Evelyn Rosier, transfigurée par une joie presque démente. Peter Pettigrow essayait de lui faire lâcher prise :

« Tu avais dit que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal ! »

Evelyn eut un soupir agacé et poussa Peter vers Ti'lan comme on lance un os à un chien enragé. Puis il disparut dans une tourbillon de capes.

« Disparition sur courte distance. Vous savez faire ça ? », dit Eméra à Evelyn alors qu'ils réapparaissaient juste devant les cadavres des autres Mangemorts.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je sais. Tu sais, je ne veux pas te tuer. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais pu le faire plus tôt. Je veux juste… discuter. »

La main gauche d'Eméra, plongée dans sa poche, était crispée sur sa baguette mais elle ne la sortit pas. Les propres d'Evelyn semblait si… étrange pour un Mangemort. Et elle ne comprenait pas la logique derrière ses actes.

Celui, conscient d'avoir ferré Eméra, continuait :

« Je parie que tu veux savoir quel genre de sort je t'ai lancé… »

Les yeux d'Eméra brillèrent de curiosité et d'anxiété mêlés. Evelyn la lâcha alors, comme pour la laisser libre. En fait, il le fit pour la frapper de toutes ses forces. Le coup de point brisa la concentration d'Eméra. Elle cessa d'être sur le qui-vive et, de sa main gauche, Evelyn put aisément la désarmer.

« Une seule chose était vrai dans votre baratin.., cracha Eméra en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Vous ne voulez pas me tuer. Alors, que comptez-vous faire de moi ? »

« Vous ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Eméra pâlit et elle se rebella, mettant toute sa force dans la bataille. Evelyn lui lia les mains et entreprit de la traîner jusqu'au point de transplanage.

« Vous êtes une jeune fille très imprudente, princesse, et moi, un homme chance.... »

La fin de sa phrase fut couvert par un fort bruit de craquement.

Les yeux d'Evelyn s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y avait pas de surprise sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy, juste une sombre résignation. Severus Rogue avait son habituel air sinistre.

« Pas toi aussi, Lucius. », dit Evelyn, son regard passant de Malfoy à Rogue.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, répondit-il. Avada… »

Evelyn poussa brutalement Eméra devant lui :

« Est-ce que tu la tuerais, Lucius ? A moins que tu ne tues aussi les tiens désormais ? »

Eméra écrasa le pied d'Evelyn, qui glapit de douleur. Rogue en profita pour murmurer :

« _Sectusempra._ »

Mais Evelyn réussit à se mettre hors du portée du sortilège, du moins le crut-il, et il sourit :

« Il semblerait que vous m'ayez manqué, Severus. »

« Il ne vous a pas manqué. Il ne vous a jamais visé. », dit Eméra.

Elle arracha sa baguette à Evelyn, la retourna contre lui et prononça la formule du sortilège de la Mort. Puis elle débarrassa ses mains ensanglantés du restes des cordelettes.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez guérir ces coupures maintenant ?, demanda t-elle à Rogue. Je ne veux pas de cicatrices.

Stanislas va bien. », ajouta t-elle à sa question muette.

« Je suis bien content de l'entendre, dit Lucius Malfoy. S'il était mort, Severus n'aurait pas trouvé le repos avant que je ne le rejoigne. »

« Si tu en étais conscient, répondit sèchement Rogue, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as joué ta vie dans un pari aussi risqué. Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental, Lucius. »

« J'ai essayé de faire de Drago ce qu'il n'était pas, un Mangemort, et ça l'a tué. Nous pensons trop souvent que nos enfants sont comme nous et, quand nous découvrons le contraire, il est trop tard. »

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui encouragea apparemment Lucius à poursuivre :

« Et ils arrivent parfois que nos enfants nous apprennent des leçons. Drago avait raison et j'avais tort. Je ne laisserais plus Voldemort me prendre quoi que ce soit. »

Dès que la main d'Eméra fut guérie, ils rejoignirent la Tour Blanche. Eméra retrouva Ti'lan là où elle l'avait laissé, avec Peter Pettigrow, enfoncé le plus profondément possible dans le sofa comme s'il voulait disparaître sous terre.

« Je vous le demande encore une fois : Où votre ami a t-il emmené Eméra ? Est-ce qu'il avait un Portoloin ? »

« Je ne s-sais pas. »

La voix de Ti'lan se durcit :

« Qu'a t-il l'intention de lui faire ? »

« Il m'a juré qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal ! »

« Et vous l'avez cru ? », dit Ti'lan en haussant un sourcil.

« Je pensais qu'il était mon ami. Mais il m'a laissé derrière lui comme bouc-émissaire. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire au juste ? »

« Moi je le crois. », dit Eméra.

Le visage de Ti'lan s'éclaira en la voyant. Il se serait précipité vers elle s'il n'avait aperçu Rogue et Malfoy qui la suivaient.

« Quand il m'a sauvé la vie, son attitude n'a pas été celle d'un Mangemort qui épargne la vie d'une proie à cause d'un plan soigneusement pensé. Puis, il a essayé d'empêcher Rosier de m'emmener donc l'idée de Rosier n'était pas la sienne. Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé au juste ? »

« Votre père m'a épargné une fois, bien que nous étions ennemis. C'était une dette… d'honneur. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue comme s'il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci le contredise, mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il dit :

« Pettigrow, venez avec moi. »

« Quoi… non ! »

« Ce n'est pas un ordre mais un conseil, dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Si vous sortez de ce camp pour aller autre part qu'à Poudlard, face aux Seigneurs des Ténèbres, vous êtes un fugitif. Avez-vous déjà été un fugitif, Pettigrow ? »

« Non. », avoua celui-ci d'un ton sec.

« Donc, sans ma protection, vous êtes un homme mort. Nous devrions nous dépêcher : dès que Voldemort ne recevra pas son rapport de la Station Endoloris, il m'appellera pour que je lui dise l'identité de ses ennemis. Et, avant de partir, je dois prévenir Stanislas qu'il risque d'être un peu malmené. Même si, grâce à moi, il ne sera pas directement mis en cause, il ne fait pas bon être le fils d'un traître. »

« Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? Je ne pensais pas que ça vous aurait gêné, de me laisser mourir dans le monde extérieur. »

« En effet, je ne fais pas ça par charité chrétienne. Je ne vous fais pas confiance, Pettigrow. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne déciderez pas, à un moment ou à un autre, de révéler à Voldemort ce que vous savez ? Les informations contenues dans votre petite tête ont une valeur inestimable pour lui. Soit je vous tue, soit je vous surveille. Choisissez. »

« Et lui, vous lui faîtes confiance ? », demanda Pettigrow en pointant Lucius du doigt.

« Severus sait que mon désir de changer de camp est sincère. Mais, même si je me mettais à douter, il serait toujours dans mon intérêt de ne rien dire. Ma position actuelle est très confortable : si vous gagnez, je gagne, mais si vous perdez, je ne perds rien. », dit-il à Ti'lan et Eméra.

« Vous devriez partir vous aussi, dit Ti'lan. Le quinze octobre, vous serez à Venise, envoyé par Voldemort. Vous rencontrerez le moi qui n'a pas encore remonté le temps. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit, d'ailleurs ? »

« Visiblement, tu n'en avais pas besoin. », dit Lucius avec un sourire un peu tordu.

Il se reprit et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour redevenir l'obséquieux aristocrate Mangemort :

« Ca a été un plaisir de travailler avec vous, Prince. Mes hommages à mademoiselle. », dit-il en inclinant la tête en direction d'Eméra.

Il fut rapidement suivi par Rogue et Pettigrow, qui insistait toujours sur le fait que ce ne se passerait comme la dernière fois. Pas question qu'il serve à nouveau à boire à Rogue, non mais !

* * *

« Pas d'Horcruxe ? Pas la moindre petite miette de bout de Horcruxe ? », insista Kévin.

« Pas la moindre. Désolé. »

Le groupe de Stanislas et Lucy était le dernier à partager leurs résultats. Ou plutôt leur absence de résultats.

« Ca veut dire que j'ai été aveuglé, Eméra brûlée, que tout le monde a failli se faire tailler en pièce par des Inferi pour rien ? »

« Peut-être que le Horcruxe était ici mais qu'il a été déplacé. Il y a de fortes traces de magie noire, mais impossible de savoir si elles sont dues à la présence d'un Horcruxe ou aux… autres activités de Voldemort ici. »

« Peut-être que les deux sont liés et que Voldemort a déplacé son Horcruxe en même temps que le résultat de ses recherches. », suggéra Eméra.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix, dit Deimos. Il ne reste plus qu'une Station, soit où la fouille, soit on bat le reste du continent. »

« Je sais bien, soupira Stanislas. Mon père m'a confié une carte du Continent Interdit. La Station Avada Kedavra est assez près pour qu'on puisse y aller à pied. Il faut absolument qu'on se repose du combat et de nos blessures pour s'y rendre demain. »

« De la marche à pied, ça devrait être tranquille. », dit Kévin.

« Je ne parierais pas sur ça, à ta place. », gloussa Deimos.

« En attendant, bonne nuit. La Tour Blanche est très confortable et il y a largement assez d'endroits où dormir. »

Mais alors qu'Eméra se glissait entre des draps de velours pourpre, quelque chose lui revint. Elle se releva aussitôt et se rendit à l'étage du dessous.

Heureusement, le salon baignait encore dans une douce lumière orangé. Stanislas, béni soit-il pour être aussi ordonné, était en train de ranger soigneusement ses affaires.

« Stanislas, je suis désolée de te déranger mais tu es celui qui a le plus de connaissances encyclopédiques du groupe... »

Il se retourna, surpris, et demanda à Eméra :

« Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »

« Evelyn Rosier m'a jeté un sort… »

« Tu sais je ne connais pas tous les sorts d'attaque… »

« Justement, ce n'en était pas une. Le sort ne m'a absolument rien fait, aucune douleur. »

« Il a sans doute manqué son coup alors. », fit remarquer Stanislas.

« C'est ce que j'aurais pensé aussi si je n'avais vu l'expression de son visage…, insista Eméra. Il était, on peut le dire, follement heureux. »

« Quels étaient les caractéristiques du sortilège ? »

« Il n'a pas employé de formule, le sort a eu pour seul effet de m'envelopper d'un halo rouge pendant quelques secondes. C'est tout. »

Stanislas réfléchit pendant quelques temps et Eméra était prête à parier qu'elle aurait pu l'estimer rien qu'en regardant son visage se décomposer de seconde en seconde. Elle déglutit péniblement. Ca y est, elle allait mourir dans quinze jours, la bave aux lèvres.

Stanislas confirma ses craintes :

« Eméra, ce serait mieux que tu t'assois. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça soit à moi de t'annonce ça… Comment te dire… »

« Tu pourrais commencer par le sort qu'il m'a jeté. », suggéra Eméra d'une voix blanche.

« Très bien, très très bien. Je connais ce sort parce que j'ai une petite amie… »

La crainte d'Eméra laissa place à une franche incrédulité :

« Tu as une petite amie. Lucy. Et alors ? »

« Hé bien, il vaut se préparer à toute éventualité, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois te demander quelque chose, Eméra, et j'ai besoin que tu me répondes franchement. Ti'lan et toi avez vous été… prudents ? »

_Vous êtes une jeune fille très imprudente, princesse…_

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que je suis enceinte, Stanislas ? »

« Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas ce que tu voulais maintenant, s'empressa de dire celui-ci. Je suis désolé. »

Stanislas détourna les yeux mais il ne pouvait ignorer le bruit étouffé des sanglots qui agitaient Eméra.

« Je ne peux pas avoir un enfant maintenant, Stanislas, ou même jamais. Il faut que je… »

Elle s'interrompit, se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu peux choisir l'avortement si tu veux mais c'est un geste médical et je doute que Voldemort te laisse approcher d'un guérisseur qui ne lui soit pas totalement dévoué. »

« Voldemort veut ce bébé... C'était pour ça que Rosier était si content. »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Non, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Il faut absolument mettre Ti'lan au courant. Tu veux que je… »

« Non !, s'écria Eméra. Ce bébé… ça ne change rien. Je dois… continuer. »

Ses yeux brillèrent plus que jamais de larmes et elle se retira dans l'ombre de la pièce.

« Je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant. Merci, Stanislas. Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée. »

« Pourquoi… », commença Stanislas mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Oubliettes ! », réussit à articuler Eméra.

Le regard de Stanislas devint vitreux pendant quelques secondes puis Eméra dit d'une voix forte, qui tremblait à peine :

« Tu as sans doute raison. Il a raté son sortilège. »

« Je ne viens pas d'avoir une sorte d'absence ? », demanda Stanislas.

« Hé bien, tu piquais un peu du nez. Tu devrais aller te coucher. »

« Tu ne veux plus me parler du sort de Rosier ? »

« Je ne veux plus te faire perdre ton temps. Bonne nuit, Stanislas. »

« Bonne nuit, Eméra. », dit machinalement Stanislas.

Mais il était troublé et cette impression ne la quitta pas jusqu'à le sommeil le prenne.

* * *

Dalila Weasley fut réveillée par sa cousine, lorsque celle-ci passa devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle se leva, curieuse de savoir pourquoi Eméra déambulait la nuit dans la Tour Blanche. Mais une lueur orange provenant de la fenêtre attira son attention.

Quelqu'un avait allumé un feu. Un énorme brasier.

Dalila enfila ses chaussures, se glissa dans une robe de chambre et sortit à l'extérieur. L'air était froid et piquant, la nuit complètement noire. Mais elle reconnut sans peine la silhouette qui se découpait sur les flammes.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda t-elle en désignant la personne qui finissait de se consumer.

« Bellatrix Lestrange. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Deimos ne répondit rien mais la regarda longuement dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que du bûcher funéraire, il ne reste plus que des cendres.

* * *

**On se retrouve dans un mois environ pour le chapitre 6 The Swallow, the Bait and the Wardrobe. Ce ne sera pas les Chroniques de Narnia mais il y aura bien des géants, des animaux magiques, de dangereux esprits, et bien sûr, l'armoire magique.**


	6. The swallow, the bait and the wardrobe

_« Si Iofur Raknison me tue, il sera roi pour toujours, sans que quiconque puisse le défier ou le critiquer. Si je tue Iofur Raknison, je deviendrais votre roi. Ma première décision sera de détruire ce palais, ce lieu clinquant et grotesque qui empeste le parfum, et de jeter à la mer tout l'or et le marbre. Les ours n'ont qu'un seul métal : le fer ! Pas l'or. Iofur Raknison a souillé le royaume de Svalbard. Je viens pour le purifier. Iofur Raknison, je te défie ! » _

Extrait du chapitre 20 des Royaumes du Nord, par Philip Pullman

**6 :** The swallow, the bait and the wardrobe

Le serviteur vêtu de blanc regardait jalousement ceux qui étaient sans nul doute des Mangemorts. L'un était bien connu mais l'autre ne lui disait rien. Il ressemblait à un gentleman anglais. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient parfaitement maîtrisés jusque dans la coupe de ses favoris. Son habit noir se terminait par une queue de pie et une cane à pommeau rond reposait entre ses genoux.

« Clair Mallory ? »

Il tressaillit à la mention de son prénom, et retroussa les lèvres comme s'il venait de mordre dans quelque chose d'amer.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va vous recevoir. », dit le Sang-de-Bourbe en le regardant sans la moindre trace d'envie cette fois, mais sans pitié non plus.

Lord Voldemort était vraiment d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Clair Mallory le savait et ce ne fut pas sans appréhension qu'il poussa la porte du bureau de son maître.

« Que sais-tu déjà ? », demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix tranchante.

« Je sais que les Ombres que vous avez envoyés à la Station Endoloris vous ont rapporté un spectacle de désolation. Tous les hommes ont été massacrés ou plongés dans le coma avant la bataille. Trois Mangemorts du premier cercle ont disparu ; ce sont probablement des traîtres. »

« Bien, bien, dit Voldemort d'un ton mielleux peut-être plus dangereux encore que lorsqu'il était en colère. Tu es bien l'un de mes agents les mieux informés, en dehors des Ombres, et tu es assez intelligent pour ne pas me mentir. Alors, que penses-tu de ta présence ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous attendez de moi, mon Seigneur. Comment pourrais-je vaincre ceux qui ont réussi à échapper au plan B ? Vous savez bien que je suis loin d'être aussi puissant qu'un Mangemort. »

« Justement, les Mangemorts ont échoué !, s'écria sèchement Voldemort. Tu es moins puissant qu'eux mais le pouvoir dont tu disposes est unique. J'en ai besoin pour les attirer dans un piège. »

Il expliqua précisément à Mallory ce qu'il devait faire.

« Et une fois que tu les auras piégés, laisse les géants s'occuper d'eux. Ta mission sera alors de protéger la Précieuse Relique, de me la ramener. »

Il frappa dans ses mains et un serviteur revint avec un plateau portant deux objets.

« Cette amulette empêchera les esprits qui habitent le Continent Interdit de te posséder. Quant au Miroir à Double Sens, utilise le pour me contacter dès que tu sauras l'identité de mes ennemis. Lord Voldemort ne commet jamais deux fois la même erreur. »

« Quand et comment partirai-je ? »

« Tout de suite. »

Il s'approcha d'une armoire d'acajou stylisée qu'il effleura du bout de sa baguette. Aussitôt, l'armoire devint du bois le plus noir et ses portes s'ornèrent d'une unique ligne d'arabesques dorées.

« Mais c'est… », commença Mallory.

« Exactement. », l'interrompit Voldemort avec un mince sourire.

Mallory posa la main sur la poignée dorée, hésita…

« Pose ta question. », lui dit Voldemort après avoir lu sa déduction dans son esprit.

« Si vos ennemis savaient vraiment où se trouve ce qu'ils cherchent, ils ne seraient pas allés à la Station Endoloris, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense qu'ils l'ignorent, en effet. C'est pourquoi ils visitent chaque Station une par une. »

« À moins qu'ils ne trouvent le bon chemin à la dernière minute, ils vont donc se rendre à la Station Avada Kedavra ? Qu'est-ce qui les attend là-bas ? »

Les Ombres ? C'étaient des espions de génie, pas des combattants. Les Mangemorts ? Ils avaient déjà échoué, même les plus doués d'entre eux. Quelles créatures plus abominables que les Inferi Voldemort pourrait-il leur envoyer ?

« Arrête de réfléchir. Ils ne pourront battre celui qui les attendra à la Station Avada Kedavra. Quant à son identité, personne ne doit savoir, pour éviter les fuites. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Lord Voldemort ne commet jamais deux fois la même erreur. »

Une fois que Mallory eut disparu, il rappela son serviteur qui avait emporté le plateau vide.

« Va me chercher Lucius. »

Celui-ci entra, frémissant d'effroi. Mais Voldemort le guida vers un confortable fauteuil de chintz et fit apporter du thé.

« Après tes échecs lors de la guerre contre Harry Potter, je dois avouer que j'ai perdu ma confiance en toi, Lucius. Mais peut-être t'ai-je mal jugé, mon ami. J'ai une mission pour toi, vu que tu es avide de faire tes preuves. »

« N'importe quoi, mon Seigneur, pour vous servir. »

« Choisis autant de Mangemorts que tu veux, les meilleurs de mes serviteurs. Puis, va protéger la statue de la Walkyrie qui se trouve à Venise. Tu laisseras cependant une partie de ta garnison à Sang-Pur, les voleurs pourraient croire que ce qu'ils cherchent se trouve là-bas. »

Un geste de main, et un serviteur entra à nouveau avec le plateau. Il portait cette fois un rouleau de parchemin soigneusement cacheté aux armes des Serpentards.

« Vu que tu vas à Venise, j'aimerais que tu remettes ce parchemin en main propre à mon fils. Et assure toi qu'il respecte les délais. Ses hôtes vénitiens seront sans doute froissés mais Ti'lan est la chose la plus importante que je doive protéger. Je suis sûr que tu comprends cela, Lucius ? »

Celui-ci répondit par un sourire crispé, tout en se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas recracher son thé et le contenu de son estomac en même temps. Comment avait-il pu être fidèle aussi longtemps à cette répugnante parodie d'être humain ? Il se réjouit mentalement des leçons d'Occlumencie de Severus. Si Voldemort pouvait voir au delà de la surface de son esprit en ce moment…

« J'y vais immédiatement, maître. Merci encore pour cet honneur. », dit-il en s'inclinant prudemment avant de quitter la pièce pratiquement à reculons.

Dès que la porte claqua derrière lui, Voldemort se mit à hurler :

« Mettez moi en communication avec le Japon ! Je me fiche de quelle heure du matin il est là-bas ! »

« Nous avons votre communication, Sombre Seigneur. », dit un Sang-de-Bourbe, paniqué. Il manqua de renverser le bocal de Poudre de Cheminette en en jetant une pincée dans le foyer. Aussitôt, l'un des visages de l'espion de Voldemort au Japon apparut à travers les cendres.

« L'arc est-il détruit ou ne l'est-il pas ? Est-ce une question trop difficile pour vous ? », cracha Voldemort.

« L'arc semble en parfait état, mon Seigneur, répondit l'Ombre, impassible. Mais j'ai eu vent de rumeurs inquiétantes. Un élève de haut niveau, parfaitement sain d'esprit auparavant, est devenu fou il y a une dizaine de jours. Il mentionne souvent votre arc dans ses délires. J'ai essayé de l'interroger mais son esprit semble irrémédiablement brisé. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un signe que quelque chose s'est passé impliquant cet arc. Il peut avoir été remplacé après tout. J'ai eu un mal fou à obtenir une expertise de ces religieux mais on devrait avoir un résultat dans quelques jours. »

« Fais en sorte que ta réponse soit la bonne. »

D'un geste sec, Voldemort coupa la communication.

* * *

« Nous devons aller… par là. », dit Stanislas en montrant la direction de l'ouest.

« Tu veux dire dans la direction de cette route ? »

En effet, une route soigneusement pavée commençait dès les limites de la Station Endoloris et serpentait entre les collines.

Stanislas consulta sa carte :

« Hé, mais cette route semble aller exactement au même endroit que nous ! Et elle a été faite par des sorciers. Toutes les routes récentes créées par les Moldus sont recouvertes de cette hideuse chose grisâtre… du _goudron_, je crois. »

« En tout cas, cette route est sous le même sort anti-Esprits que les deux Stations que nous avons visitées. Voldemort l'a probablement construite. », dit Ti'lan.

« Pourquoi Voldemort construirait t-il une route vers la Station Avada Kedavra ? Ce n'est pas censé être un endroit où personne ne doit aller ? », demanda Deimos.

« Je ne sais pas, dit Eméra, mais Voldemort ne fait rien sans raison. S'il a construit cette route, et s'il a empêché les fantômes de gens qu'il a tués de venir hanter ces lieux, il doit y avoir une raison. »

« Peut-être que nous devrions chercher ces fantômes, murmura Rosemary. Ils doivent avoir des informations intéressantes sur les agissements de Voldemort sur le Continent Interdit. »

« Oui, mais si Voldemort les a bannis, c'est qu'ils risquaient de contrarier ses plans. Et des gens qui peuvent contrarier les plans de Voldemort sont dangereux. Je pense que nous devrions éviter ces fantômes, par précaution. », dit Dalila.

Les autres s'en remirent à cet avis et, après avoir vérifié que la route de briques ne recelait pas le moindre piège, ils s'y engagèrent.

« Nous allons devoir marcher pendant plusieurs heures, dit Stanislas, alors j'aimerais que nous en profitions pour réfléchir au sixième Horcruxe. Une fois que nous aurons détruit celui-là, nous n'aurons plus beaucoup de temps pour vaincre Voldemort. Après ce qui est arrivé à la Station Endoloris, il doit être plus que sur ses gardes. »

Ti'lan lança un regard gêné à Eméra. Elle lui retourna son regard d'un air désolé. Il refusait de dire aux autres qu'il était un Horcruxe, il devait en supporter les conséquences. Cette conversation en serait peut-être moins déplaisante.

« Eméra ? »

C'était Lucy qui venait de lui tapoter l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Elle ralentit pour se mettre au niveau de son amie, quelques pas en arrière.

« Tu as tué des Mangemorts hier, non ? »

« Oui, quelques-uns. Tu te sens toujours mal parce que tu as tué ce salopard, hier ? »

« Comment fais-tu pour te sentir bien ? », lui demanda Lucy, presque d'un ton de reproche.

« Tu vois, j'ai été entraînée à cela. J'ai subi une formation d'assassin, il y a quelques années à Poudlard. »

« Tu es une tueuse à gages ? », s'étrangla Lucy.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup exercé, s'empressa de dire Eméra. Je devais rester à Poudlard pour m'entraîner avec Ti'lan. D'ailleurs, si j'ai choisi cette formation, c'est uniquement parce que c'était la plus complète et la plus difficile. Je voulais prouver que j'en étais capable. »

« Encore cette histoire de rivalité avec Ti'lan, hein ? », pensa Lucy mais elle n'osa le dire à voix haute. À la place, elle demanda :

« Pour réussir cette formation, tu as bien dû prouver que tu étais capable de tuer, non ? »

« Oui, mais les assassins ne sont pas employés pour tuer les gens du commun. Ils sont engagés par des nobles pour se débarrasser de leurs rivaux politiques sans se salir les mains et sans qu'on puisse remonter à eux. Les gens qui jouent à ce jeu de pouvoir sont à peu près aussi déplaisants que les Mangemorts que nous avons rencontrés hier, pas aussi puissants, mais tout aussi cruels. Le caractère de ma cible a quelque peu… limité ma sympathie envers lui. »

« Alors c'est bien de tuer les gens méchants ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. », se renfrogna Lucy.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de penser cela. Mais, pour moi, tuer quelqu'un est un sale travail, déplaisant, mais si je sens que je dois le faire, je le fais. Et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait en tuant Rabastan pour nous sauver tous. »

« Oui, je suppose que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me sente pas coupable de l'avoir fait. »

Eméra soupira et son regard devint pensif. Elle prit les mains de Lucy et sa voix vibrait sous le coup de l'émotion quand elle lui dit :

« Parfois, pour protéger quelqu'un qu'on aime, on doit faire des choses répréhensibles. Dans ces cas là, la culpabilité n'a pas de sens vu qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Agir différemment nous rendrait mille fois plus coupable. Es-tu d'accord, Lucy ? »

Celle-ci, un peu surprise, acquiesça.

« Alors, va rejoindre Stanislas et oublie tout ça. »

Sans réfléchir, Lucy obéit et courut pour rejoindre la tête du groupe. Elle ne remarqua pas l'air triste d'Eméra, qui continuait à marcher quelques pas en arrière, plongée dans ses pensées. Pas plus que Dalila, qui avançait avec l'aide de Deimos. Elle regarda Lucy s'éloigner et poussa un soupir :

« Je devrais aller m'excuser. »

« Je suis étonné de la capacité qu'ont les humains à vouloir s'accuser de choses dont ils ne sont pas responsables. »

« Dans ce cas, je le suis. Si j'avais laissé Rabastan se faire endormir comme les autres, puis que je lui avais tranché la gorge, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. »

« Les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme prévu, ma chérie. Tu as tendance à l'oublier. », dit Deimos en caressant délicatement ses pommettes. Tu ne vas pas t'excuser ? »

« Je le ferai, mais pas maintenant. Je n'en ai pas l'énergie. »

Une nuit de sommeil n'avait pas réussi à effacer les conséquences de sa conjuration d'hier. Elle pensait en avoir annulé les effets, elle n'avait fait que les retarder.

Quant à Ti'lan, il était lui aussi préoccupé par ses propres problèmes. S'ils continuaient à y réfléchir, ses camarades ne tarderaient pas à deviner qu'il était un Horcruxe. Pourtant, le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand il se décida à leur dire la vérité.

Mais il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche qu'un taureau, au moins deux fois plus gros qu'un bœuf ordinaire, sortit de la forêt. Une unique corne spiralée ornait son front. Mais le plus remarquable était la riche et pure couleur dorée de sa peau, qui luisait magnifiquement au soleil.

Sa course ne semblait lui causer aucun effort. Cependant, de la fumée sortait de ses naseaux comme s'il était effrayé.

L'animal ne semblait pas menaçant (en fait, il avançait sans les remarquer), pourtant Stanislas réagit au quart de tour. Une corde enchantée sortit de sa baguette, s'enroula autour des pattes de la bête. Celle-ci trébucha mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rompre les cordes qui entamaient sa peau. Il repartit, d'un pas moins gracieux cependant, vu le sang doré qui coulait de ses plaies.

« Zut !, dit Stanislas. Dire que j'ai raté une occasion comme ça. »

« Pourquoi as-tu blessé ce pauvre taureau ? », dit Lucy.

« Ce n'est pas un taureau, c'est un Re'em. Il peut courir aussi vite qu'une licorne s'il le veut et il est aussi fort qu'un géant. »

« Pas étonnant qu'il ait cassé tes cordes incassables. », dit Deimos.

« Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu son sang. Bu pur, il donne une force incroyable à celui qui le boit et il entre dans la composition de nombreuses potions… »

« C'est bon, on n'a pas besoin de la liste. »

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas le poursuivre ? Maintenant que je l'ai blessé, ça devrait être plus facile… »

« Désolé, Stanislas, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour collecter des ingrédients rares, dit Ti'lan. Je me demande juste une chose : la dernière fois que je les ai étudiés, il ne me semblait pas que les Re'em avaient des prédateurs. »

« Ils n'en ont pas. », répondit Stanislas d'un ton pompeux.

« Alors, pourquoi celui-là fuyait ? », compléta Eméra.

À ce moment-là, de lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin.

« Je pense que c'est le moment où on doit… courir ! », dit Kévin.

Deimos attrapa Dalila et tous les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper piquèrent un sprint. Trop curieuse, Eméra jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Un géant émergea du bosquet et partit dans la direction suivie par le bœuf.

« Il y a des géants ici ? », demanda t-elle, haletante.

« Les géants ont disparu après la fin de la Seconde Guerre. Il semble qu'on les ait retrouvés ! », dit Stanislas.

Ils coururent, mais c'était en vain. Le géant les rattrapa en quelques pas. Il portait le corps du Re'em sur son épaule. Il sourit et leur adressa la parole dans sa langue.

Stanislas traduisit :

« Il salue les serviteurs de Voldemort et nous remercie pour notre aide. Il dit qu'il n'aurait jamais attrapé le Re'em s'il n'avait pas été blessé et nous propose de partager le sang comme rétribution. Je crois que je vais accepter. »

« Il vaut mieux ne pas le contrarier, dit Rosemary. Mais pourquoi nous prend t-il pour des serviteurs de Voldemort ? »

« Sur ça aussi, il vaut mieux ne pas le contrarier. Les géants étaient au côté de Voldemort lors de la dernière Guerre et ils lui sont peut-être toujours fidèles. »

Stanislas prononça quelques mots dans la langue des géants. Celui-ci posa le Re'em à terre et sortit une énorme bouteille pour recueillir son sang. Stanislas fit de même dans trois petites bouteilles. Puis jura. Il n'avait plus de place dans son sac. Il finit par glisser les trois bouteilles dans sa poche. Cela valait le coup de s'alourdir un peu.

« Le géant dit qu'il s'appelle Yggy. Il nous demande nos noms. Il vaut mieux mentir au cas où l'on interrogerait ce géant plus tard. »

« Mais n'a t-il pas déjà vu nos visages ? »

« Oui, mais la Leggilimancie ne marche pas sur les géants et leurs souvenirs ne conviennent pas aux Pensines. Personne ne peut lui voler notre image, mais nos noms peut-être. »

Stanislas pointa en direction de lui-même et dit :

« Severus Rogue. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme imagination, l'intello ! », railla Deimos.

« Tais-toi, Fenrir Greyback. », dit-il en montrant le loup-garou du doigt.

Puis, désignant tour à tour Eméra et Ti'lan, Kévin et Rosemary, et enfin Lucy, il dit :

« Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Evelyn Rosier. »

Puis, face à Dalila, il hésita.

« Aidez-moi vous autres, je n'ai plus d'idées. », souffla t-il.

« Blythe Spirit. », dit Dalila d'un air joyeux et Stanislas le répéta.

Le géant inclina son énorme tête devant chacun d'eux. Puis, une fois les présentations terminées, il demanda quelque chose que Stanislas traduisit :

« Il veut savoir ce qui nous amène ici. »

« Dis qu'on cherche quelqu'un, proposa Kévin, ça fait moins agressif que quelque chose. »

Yggy leur demanda alors s'ils cherchaient le Gurg du Premier Clan.

« On peut demander qui c'est sans paraître suspect, dit Stanislas, les géants changent de chef très souvent. »

Il traduisit sa question et Yggy répondit :

« Le Gurg du Premier Clan répond au nom de Sutr. Mais, bientôt, ce sera moi. »

« Demande lui ce qui le rend si confiant. », dit Deimos.

Yggy désigna alors d'un geste éloquent sa bouteille de sang de Re'em.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas contre les règles des géants ? », demanda Deimos par l'intermédiaire de Stanislas.

« D'une certaine façon, je bats Sutr loyalement en utilisant le sang de Re'em, sur le plan de l'intellect. Les Re'em sont aussi forts que nous, et plus rapides. J'en aurais attrapé un grâce à des pièges de ma confection. C'est plus que Sutr pourrait jamais accomplir. Il n'en aurait même jamais eu l'idée car aucun géant avant moi n'a pensé à utiliser le sang du grand bœuf doré pour devenir plus fort. »

« Sauf que, sans notre aide, il n'aurait jamais attrapé le Re'em. C'est un tricheur ! »

« Mon Dieu, Deimos, tu veux vraiment le mettre en colère !, s'exclama Stanislas. Je ne transmets plus ce que tu lui dis. »

À la place, il décida de jouer le jeu du géant à fond. Ce serait plus facile de le vaincre quand il aurait le dos tourné que d'être obligé de l'attaquer de front s'il devinait qu'ils n'étaient pas des Mangemorts.

« Comment avez-vous deviné que nous voulions voir Sutr ? »

« Parce qu'il est le Gurg du Premier Clan. Et le Premier Clan est celui dont est venu tous les autres, le clan originel qui s'est battu au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est à Golgomath, leur premier Gurg, que Voldemort a donné la Précieuse Relique. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Eméra.

« Il ne sait pas, répondit Stanislas. Quelque chose de très précieux et de magique. Un cadeau ? », demanda t-il.

« Pas un cadeau, dit Yggy. Un paiement. »

« Je suis désolé de vous poser toutes ces questions mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a confié cette mission dans l'urgence. Il n'a pas eu le temps de nous expliquer toute l'histoire géante. Pour quel service vous a t-il payés ? »

« Il a donné la Précieuse Relique à Golgomath en échange de la promesse que le Premier Clan lui rendrait un service plus tard. Puis, il y a quelques années, il est revenu et a demandé à Aud, le Gurg du Premier Clan à cette époque, d'honorer la parole de Golgomath. Il avait besoin de nous pour déplacer un Cristal d'un bout à l'autre de cette route. »

« Ne pouvait-il pas le faire lui-même, grâce à magie ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais les anciens m'ont dit que lorsqu'ils touchaient ce Cristal, ils ressentaient la même brûlure que lorsqu'on soumet notre peau à la magie. Cependant, malgré la douleur, nous avons accompli notre tâche et placé le Cristal là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous l'avait demandé. »

« Est-ce que vous le protégez ? »

Yggy s'agita soudainement et un bruit de grondement terrible retentit. Il fallut quelques secondes à Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper pour comprendre qu'il riait.

« Les géants ne protègent que ce qu'ils possèdent. Or, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a dit clairement que le Cristal était à lui seul. Quoi que Sutr n'ait pas manqué de le lui réclamer. »

« Je pensais que c'était Aud, et non Sutr, le Gurg du Premier Clan à l'époque. Qui était-il pour réclamer quelque chose au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Dès qu'il l'a vu, dit Yggy d'une voix moins forte, Sutr a été comme hypnotisé par le Cristal. Il a défié Aud, non pas par réelle ambition de diriger les géants, mais justement parce que s'il devenait le Gurg, il pourrait demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres la possession du Cristal en échange de sa protection. Il n'a pas obtenu gain de cause et, depuis, il se languit en pensant au Cristal tout en admirant sa collection d'objets magiques. »

« Comment a t-il réussi à rester Gurg si longtemps ? »

« Sutr est vraiment très fort. Pour les quelques duels que j'ai vu, il a toujours écrasé ses adversaires. Mais je n'ai pu surveiller ce qui se passait au Premier Clan que clandestinement. J'ai été banni après la mort de Aud, comme ses autres supporters. J'ai juré de le venger pas seulement parce qu'il était mon père mais aussi parce qu'il était un bon Gurg et Sutr en est un mauvais. Les géants ont toujours aimé les objets magiques mais la passion de Sutr dépasse l'entendement. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il accepterait l'anéantissement du clan, ou de notre race entière, si cela lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. »

« Vous avez raison de le confronter, dit Stanislas, mais nous ne pouvons rapporter les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'au Gurg du Premier Clan. Si ça ne vous gêne pas, nous allons observer discrètement votre combat et nous adresser ensuite au vainqueur. Pouvez-vous nous montrer l'endroit où siège le Premier Clan ? »

« Je peux vous montrer le chemin, dit gaiement Yggy. C'est la première fois que je vois des humains, vous savez, en dehors de Voldemort, et vous n'êtes pas du tout comme lui. »

« Encore heureux. », dit Ti'lan.

« Alors, dit Stanislas en anglais, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord que la Précieuse Relique est le Horcruxe ? »

« Et le Cristal ? », dit Rosemary.

« Voldemort n'a jamais eu de problème pour donner ses Horcruxes à diverses personnes, du moment qu'ils étaient protégés. En revanche, il semble avoir une attitude possessive envers ce Cristal. »

« Alors qu'en donnant son Horcruxe aux géants, dit Eméra, il le met sous leur protection tout en les payant pour l'acheminement du Cristal. Ça me semble tout à fait le genre de chose que Voldemort ferait. Il adore faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

« Et l'époque correspond, dit Kévin. Tu n'avais pas dit que Voldemort avait fait ses Horcruxes à la fin de la Seconde Guerre ? », demanda t-il à Stanislas.

Rosemary l'interrompit :

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir ce Cristal, insista t-elle. Si Voldemort y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, ça doit être une arme très puissante. »

« Détruire les Horcruxes est notre première mission. », souffla Dalila et Ti'lan acheva froidement :

« Une fois cela fait, ce Cristal, quel qu'il soit, ne pourra le sauver de la mort. »

* * *

Ils quittèrent la route et traversèrent les bois puis durent gravir une montagne. Le chemin était couvert de ronces et de buissons épineux qui griffaient les vêtements de Stanislas et le faisaient trébucher. Yggy l'aidait à se relever très civilement à chaque fois.

« À propos, Yggy, notre maître nous a mis en garde contre des esprits très dangereux. Sais-tu qui ils sont ? »

Stanislas vit pour la première fois le visage du géant déformé par la terreur.

« Ça, c'est un sujet dont nous ne parlons jamais. »

De mauvaise grâce, Stanislas ravala ses questions. Heureusement, il ne bouda pas longtemps car le géant dit :

« Normalement, je me contente de les observer d'ici, par delà le sommet. Oh, il y a un autre humain ! »

« C'est notre collègue, mentit Stanislas avec un parfait naturel. Notre Portoloin a déraillé et nous avons été séparés. Il a dû atterrir au bon endroit. »

Après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Yggy, qui partit en direction du camp, ils grimpèrent les derniers mètres de rude escarpement qui les séparaient du sommet. Une fois quelques fourrés écartés, celui-ci se révéla une plate-forme d'observation étroite mais idéale, car elle offrait un large panorama du camp des géants.

C'était une gigantesque cuvette, entourée de montagnes et de petits monts comme le leur. Les géants étaient partout, leur corps gigantesque confondu avec la pierre à tel point que Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper devaient plisser les yeux pour différencier le rocher et la chair. Mais le plus gigantesque des géants était impossible à ignorer, avachi comme une limace dans une vivante image de la paresse. Il avait l'air peu avenant, même pour un géant, alors que tous avaient plus ou moins un visage grotesque aux yeux des humains. Celui qui se tenait à ses côtés était l'humain qu'avait aperçu Yggy. Il était blond et excessivement élégant.

« Voldemort les clone ou quoi ? », dit Deimos.

« Il y en a d'autres ? », demanda Lucy comme en écho.

« Pas d'autres sorciers que lui, en tout cas. », dit Kévin. Ses yeux gris brillaient.

« Voldemort compte probablement sur les géants pour défendre son Horcruxe, dit Ti'lan. Il paraît que ce sont des adversaires redoutables. »

« Mais, avec la lutte entre Yggy et Sutr, les géants ne vont sans doute pas avoir la tête à la Précieuse Relique. »

« Justement, c'est l'occasion de frapper ! », s'exclama Deimos.

« Si l'on utilise la formule découverte par Ti'lan et moi, l'Horcruxe sera détruit et la Précieuse Relique laissée complètement intact. Les géants et Voldemort ne sauront même jamais qu'on est passé ! »

« C'est sans doute dans une de ces grottes que les géants cachent leur trésor, dit Stanislas en montrant du doigt plusieurs cavités dans la roche. Si nous y allons tous ensemble, même invisibles, ça ne risque de ne pas être très discrets. Les géants sont partout à l'extérieur, et dans les grottes aussi sans doute, et je ne veux pas buter sur l'un d'eux. »

« Alors, j'irai, dit Kévin. Je connais des sortilèges suffisamment puissants pour me rendre invisible et, tout seul, je peux me faufiler jusque dans les grottes. Si je trouve l'Horcruxe et que je peux le détruire discrètement, je le ferai. Sinon, je vous appellerai en renfort. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kévin. Si tu es en danger, nous t'extirperons de ce guêpier telle une demoiselle en détresse dans son donjon. », ironisa Deimos.

« Je m'en sortirai très bien. », répondit celui-ci d'un ton sec avant de prendre le détecteur de magie noire que lui tendait Stanislas.

Il disparut aussitôt comme s'il s'était évanoui dans les airs.

« Tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver le chemin ? », s'enquit Rosemary.

« Yggy a piétiné la végétation partout où il allait. Je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à le suivre. », lança t-il sans se retourner.

En effet, on pouvait suivre le géant à la trace. Quand il arriva enfin au but, une pente douce qui se terminait par un éboulement, il se laissa glisser vers le camp des géants. Ceux-ci s'étaient regroupés en un cercle, laissant la majeure partie de la vaste plaine aux combattants. Yggy ne l'avait apparemment précédé que d'une dizaine de minutes car le combat venait de commencer.

Se glisser au milieu de la foule des géants ne fut pas facile. Même en se faisant tout petit, Kévin se retrouvait souvent écrasé entre deux énormes bedaines ou contraint de marcher sur les pieds d'un géant. Mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, leur peau n'ayant sans doute pas que l'apparence de la pierre.

Il parvint finalement aux grottes qui s'étaient peu à peu vidées après l'annonce du combat. La plupart étaient des lieux de vie mais la quatrième qu'il explora fut la bonne.

De taille modeste par rapport aux autres et chichement éclairée, elle ressemblait à un gigantesque bazar souterrain. Kévin remarqua des armes et des bijoux forgés de la main de feu les gobelins, des pans entiers de cuirs de dragon, et même un Eteignoir. Seul point commun entre tous les objets présents : ils avaient une valeur inestimable. Kévin en aurait bien pris quelques-uns mais il ne pouvait risquer que le passage de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper soit remarqué. Alors il ignora ses mains qui le démangeaient et se concentra sur les subtiles vibrations du détecteur de magie noire.

Celui-ci le guida à travers le labyrinthe des objets jusqu'à une imposante armoire noire et dorée.

« Un Armoire à Disparaître…, murmura Kévin. Je pensais qu'elles avaient toutes disparues. »

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire du tourisme. Il sortit la formule de sa poche. Mais il n'avait même pas déplié le papier quand la douleur le frappa comme un coup de poignard. Instinctivement, il se plia en deux, appuyant sa main contre son flanc douloureux.

Puis, il se redressa, les yeux révulsés, mais prêt à en découdre.

Personne.

Qui donc avait pu lui jeter ce maléfice Cuisant ?

Il avait l'impression que sa robe devenait poisseuse tout d'un coup et il retira d'un geste sec sa main de cette fange.

Pour contempler, incrédule, sa paume couverte de sang.

* * *

_« Maître, un autre géant a défié Sutr. Votre plan pourrait être retardé. »_

_« Si nos invités arrivent, arrange toi pour les retenir jusqu'à ce que les géants aient un nouveau chef. Est-ce que le combat est parti pour durer des heures ? »_

_« Non, en fait, tout indique une défaite rapide de Sutr. »_

_« Très bien… »_

_Le reflet de Voldemort dans le miroir devint soudain pensif. Puis il ajouta : _

_« D'un inconvénient mineur peut sortir un avantage. Si Sutr perd, demande au nouveau Gurg de l'épargner, comme une requête de personnelle de Lord Voldemort. Puis jette l'Imperium à Sutr et ordonne lui d'aller là où repose le Cristal. Il comprendra. »_

_« Maître, dit Mallory d'une voix hésitante, les géants ont la réputation d'avoir un esprit difficile à soumettre… »_

_« Cet ordre là, il n'y résistera pas. », dit Voldemort d'un ton catégorique. _

_« Bien, mon Seigneur. »_

_

* * *

_Kévin poussa un gémissement et ferma les yeux tout en déchirant le tissu autour de la blessure. Elle était horrible à voir.

Les sorciers n'avaient pas besoin de faire couler le sang. C'étaient les bêtes qui mordaient les hommes, causant des blessures aussi spectaculaires que leurs crocs étaient empoisonnés.

Kévin sentit ses jambes flageoler.

Il était peut-être coincé, blessé, avec un carnivore aussi rapide et invisible qu'un souffle d'air. Et il n'était pas expert en guérison, pas plus qu'il ne connaissait la faune et la flore de la région.

Il lui fallait de l'aide.

Il invoqua avec toute la force de ses plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance et de ses meilleurs moments passés avec Rosemary son Patronus salamandre. Une fois celle-ci chargée de son message, elle disparut dans un pétillement argenté pour rejoindre Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper à l'autre bout des montagnes. Heureusement, ils ne furent pas longs à venir.

« J'avais bien dit qu'on viendrait te sauver ! »

« Comment peux-tu faire de l'humour ? Je me meurs ! »

« Avec cette petite blessure de rien du tout ? »

« Elle ne saigne pas excessivement, dit Stanislas, mais elle a un aspect bizarre. Elle me rappelle au moins trois types de morsures différentes. »

« Alors comment vas-tu faire pour me soigner ? », s'enquit Kévin d'une voix paniquée.

« Je vais devoir faire des mélanges. »

« En attendant, dit Ti'lan, nous allons essayer de trouver ce qui t'a blessé. Nous ne voulons pas une autre attaque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hé, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, dit Lucy. L'entrée est scellée. »

« Comment ça l'entrée est scellée ? »

« J'étais la dernière du groupe, je me suis retournée et pouf ! il y avait un mur de briques derrière moi à la place de l'entrée de la grotte. »

« Nous avons été piégés, dit Rosemary d'une voix qui vibrait d'une colère froide. Quelqu'un a utilisé une créature pour blesser Kévin, mais pas trop gravement, pour qu'il puisse nous appeler à l'aide. Et ensuite, il nous a piégés avec cette même créature. »

« On peut toujours transplaner à l'extérieur, non ? », dit Eméra.

« Essaie. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra mais la sensation familière ne vint pas.

« Il a aussi pensé au sortilège Anti-transplanage… », murmura t-elle, déçue.

« Une partie d'entre nous devrait essayer de briser ce mur pendant que les autres cherchent la chose qui a blessé Kévin. »

« Moi, je reste le soigner. », dit Stanislas.

« Ceux qui veulent retrouver la bête me suivent ! », s'exclama Deimos.

Lucy, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être très utile ailleurs, s'avança timidement.

« N'aie pas peur, lui dit Deimos, aucune bête n'a la moindre chance face à moi. »

Ils commencèrent donc, accompagnés de Rosemary, à explorer les allées sombres de la grotte. Lucy leva la tête pour évaluer la hauteur de cette véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Elle vit alors une hirondelle passer au-dessus de leur tête.

Deimos l'avait vue également et il lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Il suivit l'oiseau le plus furtivement possible et l'observa quand il se posa sur un meuble en hauteur.

Tout dit, il sortit alors un couteau dont Lucy ne vit que l'éclat tranchant. Il visa l'hirondelle et s'apprêtait à le lancer quand Lucy retint son bras.

« Pourquoi t'apprêtes-tu à l'embrocher ?, chuchota t-elle le plus rapidement et vivement possible. C'est juste une hirondelle dont le nid est probablement ici. »

Deimos libéra d'un geste sec son poignet de l'étreinte de Lucy et lança le couteau. Mais l'hirondelle s'était envolée et la lame se contenta de l'effleurer. Puis le poignard ensanglanté tomba sur le sol avec un discret tintement.

« Je sais reconnaître un animal quand j'en vois un, répondit enfin Deimos. Cette hirondelle n'en était pas une. »

« Si tu avais utilisé le sortilège de la Mort, tu ne l'aurais pas manquée. », lui reprocha Rosemary.

« Non, c'est ma faute !, dit Lucy. Je t'ai fait rater ton coup. »

« Je n'ai rien raté. », dit Deimos en se baissant pour récupérer son arme.

À ce moment-là, Stanislas les appela et il rempocha rapidement le couteau sans même l'essuyer.

« Quelque chose de vraiment très bizarre s'est passé. La blessure de Kévin a disparu un instant. »

« Je n'avais plus du tout mal. », confirma celui-ci.

Eméra, Ti'lan et Dalila arrivèrent de leur côté et cette dernière dit :

« Nous pensions avoir réussi à faire disparaître le mur mais il est réapparu une fraction de secondes plus tard. »

« Rien ne s'est passé de votre côté ? », demanda Stanislas à Deimos.

« Pour reprendre le mot de Lucy, j'ai failli embrocher un Animagus oiseau. »

« Tu as dû faire erreur, dit sèchement Rosemary. Un sorcier n'aurait pu infliger une telle blessure à Kévin. »

« Même si le sorcier que Deimos a failli tuer est impliqué dans l'attaque de Kévin, je ne vois pas en quoi le blesser à son tour aurait soigné Kévin, dit Ti'lan. Après tout, les sortilèges sont indépendants de leur auteur. »

« Je connais quelques exceptions. », dit Stanislas.

« Moi aussi, dit Kévin. Je ne peux utiliser ma vision héréditaire que si je suis concentré. »

« Justement, c'est le moment de le faire. On saura si un sorcier est ici ou pas. »

« Mais j'ai mal ! »

« Fais un effort. », dit Rosemary d'une voix qui adoucissait son propos.

Kévin ferma les yeux et ils étaient plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire lorsqu'il les rouvrit après quelques secondes d'effort intense.

« Il y a bien un sorcier. Il plane au dessus de nos têtes à droite. »

« Mais pourquoi est-il si près ? Il veut se faire tuer ! », s'exclama Eméra.

« Parce que s'il s'éloigne, ses sortilèges vont cesser de fonctionner, et qu'il ne peut se cacher autrement, dit Stanislas. Je ne vois qu'un seul type de magie qui fonctionne ainsi. »

« Laquelle ? », demanda Lucy.

« L'illusionnisme. »

« Je peux créer des illusions, dit Kévin. Tu peux créer des illusions. Alors qu'est-ce que l'illusionnisme ? »

« Les illusions que nous créons ne sont que des trompe-l'œil. Un vrai illusionniste peut donner à n'importe quoi une apparence différente, qu'on ne peut distinguer de la réalité. Il peut même te faire croire que tu es blessé et tu te tordras de douleur, bien que parfaitement indemne. »

« Si l'illusionnisme fonctionne ainsi, je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de « guérir » Kévin et de faire disparaître ce mur qui nous barre la route, dit Eméra. Tuer l'illusionniste. »

« Ça, ça devrait être facile. », dit Deimos.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers le couteau ensanglanté en murmurant une formule. La lame s'illumina d'une lumière bleuâtre et remua légèrement dans sa paume avant de reprendre un aspect plus ordinaire – mais le sang qui la maculait avait disparu.

Kévin se releva alors. Son vêtement était toujours déchiré à l'endroit où s'était trouvé la « blessure » mais elle avait totalement disparu.

« L'illusionniste a dû fuir pour sauver sa vie. »

« Alors, il s'est enfui en vain. Le couteau est imprégné de son sang et dès que je le lancerai, il le trouvera et il mourra. »

Pourtant, Deimos jouait avec le couteau sans sembler vouloir le lancer.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. _C'est trop calme…_ »

« Le duel de Yggy et Sutr est fini. », souffla Dalila.

Mais le silence ne dura pas longtemps. Une voix tonna alors, faisant trembler les murs de la grotte :

« SORTEZ D'ICI, VOLEURS ! »

« Il semblerait que notre bon ami Yggy soit devenu Yggy, Gurg et Premier serviteur de Voldemort parmi les géants. », dit Deimos.

« Le maître d'illusions de Voldemort ne devait pas nous retenir ici indéfiniment, mais juste le temps que les géants et leur nouveau chef viennent nous casser la figure. », soupira Lucy.

« En attendant, la sortie est bloquée par les géants et nous ne pouvons toujours pas transplaner. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », dit Ti'lan.

« Je sais !, s'exclama Lucy. Je sais comment sortir d'ici ! »

* * *

_« Maître, ça y est ! J'ai enfin le nom de vos ennemis ! Vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles ! »_

_« Alors, ne me faites pas attendre ! »_

_Clair Mallory ouvrit la bouche avec enthousiasme. Puis hoqueta. S'effondra sur le Miroir, qui s'emplit de sang. _

_« Votre f… »_

_Mais la mort par la lame de Deimos était trop rapide pour lui accorder ce dernier mot. _

_Et les ennemis de Voldemort étaient déjà loin. _

_

* * *

_**Désolée pour le retard, mon cher correcteur avait été terrassé par la grippe. J'en ai profité pour m'avancer un peu mais, si le chapitre suivant est bien entamé, je travaille aussi sur une autre fic, ce qui me ralentit. Guettez donc un nouveau chapitre, mais aussi une nouvelle fic de ma part ! **_  
_


	7. Les âmes mortes

_« La Nuit peut-être très noire, parfois. Et puis bien sûr, à Gorgossium, elle ne finit jamais. »_

Extrait du chapitre 42 d'Abarat : Jours de Lumière, Nuits de Guerre, par Clive Barker

**7 :** Les âmes mortes

« Lucy, c'est la pire idée que tu aies jamais eue, dit Rosemary. Tu t'imagines ce qui se serait passé si Voldemort avait été devant nous, assis derrière ce bureau ? »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai juste pensé que l'armoire à disparaître nous permettrait d'échapper aux géants. Je n'ai pas envisagé l'hypothèse que l'endroit où elle nous emmènerait pourrait être dangereux. »

Et dangereux, cet endroit l'était. Rosemary l'avait reconnu immédiatement : c'était le bureau où elle avait rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« C'est même celui qu'il utilise le plus, dit Ti'lan. Dès qu'il a un entretien particulier avec un de ses serviteurs, ça se déroule ici. »

Lucy avait entraîné les deux personnes les plus proches d'elle, à savoir Rosemary et Deimos à l'intérieur de l'armoire qui les avait conduits _ici_. Les autres n'avaient pas tardé à réaliser le pétrin potentiel dans lequel ils étaient et à les rejoindre pour leur porter secours.

Mais, par chance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne brillait en ce moment que par son absence.

« Nous ferions mieux de repartir tout de suite, dit Stanislas. Il pourrait revenir et ça en serait fini de nous. »

Ils rentrèrent donc dans l'armoire et se retrouvèrent en une seconde sur le Continent Interdit, dans le camp des géants.

« Mais on est bien en fin d'après-midi en Angleterre ?, dit Ti'lan. Parce que si c'est le cas, mon père devrait être dans son bureau. »

« Hé bien, nous avons une veine de pendus alors, qu'il soit sorti au moment où nous rentrions. », dit Deimos.

« J'espère que ce ne n'est que de la chance, dit Ti'lan. Quand mon père n'est pas dans son bureau à cette heure-là, je doute que ce soit pour un rendez-vous galant. »

« Pour l'instant, ce qui me préoccupe, c'est plutôt que les géants sont étonnamment silencieux. »

« Nous devrions essayer de sortir, dit Kévin, en utilisant l'Horcruxe comme un otage. »

« Bonne idée, intervint Dalila. Voldemort a sûrement dit à ses serviteurs qu'il le voulait intact. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas détruire un Horcruxe aussi facilement ! », s'exclama Rosemary.

« Oui mais ça, ils ne le savent pas ! », s'exclama joyeusement Kévin.

« Peut-être que Ti'lan et moi pouvons le détruire rapidement. », dit Eméra.

Stanislas lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais Deimos parla en premier :

« Vous nous expliquerez plus tard. Le moment est à l'action, pas à la parlotte. »

Il miniaturisa le Horcruxe et le tendit à Eméra, qui le prit fermement en main et pointa sa baguette vers lui, comme s'il s'agissait du crâne d'un otage.

« Allons-y. », dit Kévin.

Mais une fois sortis de la grotte, seul un étrange spectacle les attendait. Le camp des géants était désert et il avait l'air désespérément vide sans les masses gigantesques de ses habitants. Le corps du Mangemort, le couteau de Deimos encore planté à l'intérieur, avait été laissé derrière. Il n'était pas beau à voir car les géants lui avaient marché dessus dans ce qui semblait être une fuite précipitée.

Soudain, de derrière les montagnes, semblant venir de tous les côtés, s'élevèrent les corps translucides d'esprits, d'une sinistre couleur verdâtre qui tranchait avec la riche couleur argentée des authentiques fantômes.

« J'ai une mauvaise impression. », dit Deimos.

* * *

Sutr ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là.

À l'intérieur de ce cube de pierres se trouvait son Cristal. Il pouvait arracher le toit et s'en emparer mais Voldemort n'aurait de cesse de le pourchasser s'il le faisait.

Quoique ça en valait peut-être le coup, maintenant qu'il avait perdu face à cet avorton…

Sutr se mit enfin à observer les alentours et un frisson le parcourut. Quelque chose clochait…

Il n'était pas seul.

Il tressaillit tandis que l'individu qui l'observait depuis cinq bonnes minutes sortait enfin du couvert des arbres.

« Je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait pour deviner que j'étais là. »

« Ah, c'est vous. », dit-il froidement.

« Tu pourrais être plus poli, Sutr. Je suis venu exaucer ton vœu le plus cher. »

Sans réfléchir, le géant répondit aussitôt :

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Dans quelques temps, des humains vont venir pour voler ce Cristal et je veux que tu m'aides à les arrêter. Si tu réussis, il sera à toi. »

« Mais je ne suis plus le Gurg du Premier Clan, gémit Sutr. Vous voulez que j'aille réessayer de… »

« Je sais que tu ne l'es plus. Je te demande cela à toi personnellement, pas en tant que chef d'un Clan. »

« Donc, si je réussis, le Cristal sera à moi personnellement ? »

« Bien sûr. Alors, acceptes-tu ? »

« Évidemment ! »

Massacrer une poignée d'humains contre son Cristal.

Ça allait être du gâteau, comme ils disaient.

* * *

« Je pense qu'on devrait filer. », souffla Stanislas.

Ils commencèrent à courir mais les esprits étaient plus rapides. Ils fondirent sur Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper et se mirent à tourner autour d'eux, si vite que leurs visages fantomatiques étaient confondus en un tourbillon. Deimos l'effleura : il était glacé et aussi dur qu'un mur de briques.

« Vous ne pouvez aller nulle part. Vous allez nous écouter. »

« C'est mort, et en plus, ça parle ! »

« Ne les énerve pas, Deimos. », dit sèchement Eméra.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? », demanda Ti'lan qui s'adressait au ciel, faute de savoir avec qui il parlait vraiment.

« Nous vous demandons de poursuivre votre chemin jusqu'à la Station Avada Kedavra et de détruire le Cristal qui est à l'intérieur. »

« Qu'est ce Cristal au juste ? Et qui êtes-vous ? »

« Nous sommes ceux qui sont morts à la Station Endoloris. »

« Vous êtes des fantômes ? », demanda Lucy.

« Non. Les fantômes choisissent de rester en arrière. Nous sommes forcés de demeurer dans ce monde, par le Cristal. Il est comme notre Horcruxe. »

« Attendez une seconde, dit Stanislas. Vous savez ce qu'est un Horcruxe ? Comment ? »

Un esprit se détacha alors des autres. C'était très étrange, comme si une silhouette humaine s'était soudainement arrachée d'un mur fait de guimauve.

« Autrefois, je travaillais dans ce que vous les Britanniques appelez Département des Mystères. Les plus brillants sorciers d'Amérique sont là. Nous savons beaucoup de choses, gamin, et nous n'avons pas tardé à comprendre ce que Voldemort nous avait fait. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? », demanda sèchement Rosemary.

« Il a essayé de nous arracher un morceau de notre âme. Dans ses expériences, certains devinrent fous, beaucoup moururent, mais ceux là furent les plus chanceux. Car il a fini par réussir et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cet état. Quand nous avons vu le Cristal sortir de la Station Avada Kedavra, nous n'avons pas tardé à deviner que c'était là que se trouvait la partie de notre âme que nous avions perdue. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Voldemort ferait ça, dit Stanislas, sceptique. Même lui ne pousse pas la cruauté gratuite aussi loin. »

« Mes collègues et moi, et sans doute les sorciers de votre Département des Mystères aussi, avons développé une théorie : l'âme n'apparaît pas, elle grandit. Comme deux plantes d'une même espèce qui se développent dans des conditions différentes, les âmes des sorciers et des Moldus divergent légèrement. Nous les sorciers possédons ce que nous avons baptisé _essence magique_. C'est cette partie bien précise de notre âme qui attire la magie, et qui nous permet également de demeurer après la mort sous forme de fantôme alors que les Moldus ne le peuvent pas. C'est également cette partie qui a dû attiser la convoitise de Voldemort. »

« Vous voulez dire, dit Kévin, que ce Cristal attire autant la magie que vous tous de votre vivant ? »

« Entre une essence magique et une personne à part entière, la magie ne semble pas faire de différence. Autrement, nous pensons que Voldemort aurait mis fin à ses expériences. Quel autre but aurait-il pu avoir que de se constituer un gigantesque réservoir de magie, pour se l'approprier plus tard ? »

« Ce qu'ils disent est tout à fait plausible, dit Kévin en se tournant vers les autres membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Yggy a dit que le Cristal brillait comme le soleil. En fait, il brillait comme de la magie. »

« Mais tu n'es pas censé être le seul à voir la magie ? », demanda Lucy.

« Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépasse une certaine concentration. Après, elle devient visible aux yeux de tous. Ça explique aussi pourquoi Voldemort a dû demander aux géants de transporter le Cristal. Jeter un sort à une chose entourée d'une telle quantité de magie, ça doit être à peu près aussi efficace que de… »

« …jeter un seau d'eau dans la Méditerranée ? », suggéra Dalila.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

« Mais comment pourrions-nous détruire cette chose sans la magie ? », demanda Ti'lan.

« Vous allez devoir vous activer les méninges, dirent les esprits avec une vibration qui ressemblait vaguement à un rire sinistre. Car si vous ne le faites pas de votre plein gré, nous pouvons prendre le contrôle de vos corps. »

Ti'lan se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Il connaissait un moyen. Mais…

« Si vous avez un tel pouvoir, pourquoi ne pas avoir possédé les géants ?, demanda Rosemary. Eux ont la force physique de briser le Cristal. »

« Nous avons essayé mais l'esprit des géants semble fonctionner différemment du nôtre. Il échappe à notre contrôle. Tout ce que nous avons réussi à faire est d'effrayer les géants à tel point qu'ils nous fuient dès qu'ils nous voient et qu'ils ont réclamé des amulettes de protection à Voldemort. Nous avons attendu des années la venue d'un humain en dehors des Stations dont nous sommes bannis mais personne n'est venu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous comprenez donc à quel point vous nous êtes précieux. Nous vous avons même surveillés pour que vous parveniez ici en un seul morceau. »

« Dans ce cas-là, s'indigna Kévin, pourquoi avez-vous laissé cet illusionniste m'attaquer ? »

« Parce que nous savions, justement, que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Nous avions vu l'illusionniste arriver tôt dans la matinée. Il portait une amulette, ce qui l'identifiait clairement comme un serviteur de Voldemort. Nous avons donc décidé d'attendre et d'observer avant de l'aborder. Nous l'avons d'abord vu mettre en place les Sorts Anti-Transplanage autour de ce camp puis révéler aux géants son plan pour vous attirer ici. Il était tout dans notre intérêt de le laisser faire. En effet, si nous nous étions rencontrés ailleurs, vous auriez pu simplement transplaner au loin. Remarquez que, dès que les géants vous ont réellement menacés, nous les avons faits fuir. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez soigneusement orchestré tout ce qui nous arrive depuis ce matin ? », demanda Stanislas.

« Oui, je pense même que c'est nous qui avons accidentellement effrayé le Re'em qui a provoqué votre rencontre avec le géant. »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous même en train de parler alors ? Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas tout simplement possédés ? », s'énerva Ti'lan.

« Nous pouvons contrôler vos corps mais pas nous approprier votre savoir ou contrôler vos dons. Nous avons bien plus de chances de réussir si vous acceptez de briser le Cristal de votre plein gré qu'en vous possédant. »

« Ces gens sont des victimes de Voldemort, dit Dalila en se redressant pour s'adresser à tous ses camarades, la seule différence est qu'ils ont bien plus souffert que nous. »

« Nous devrions les aider. », acheva Eméra. Des images de l'Hôpital repassèrent en un éclair devant ses yeux.

« Si j'avais voulu faire de bonnes actions, dit Deimos, j'aurais rejoint les petits pères des pauvres. »

« Arrête d'être aussi méchant, dit Lucy. Pense au martyr que ces pauvres esprits subissent ! N'est-ce pas, Stanislas ? »

Celui-ci savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre Deimos ainsi :

« Pense plutôt à ce qui se passera si Voldemort trouve un moyen de s'approprier la puissance du Cristal. Il sera tellement puissant que personne ne pourra plus le détrôner. »

« Il est déjà immortel, il deviendrait éternel, dit amèrement Ti'lan. L'ère Voldemort… pour toujours. »

« Ok, on va détruire ce truc. »

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on va vous croire sur parole ? »

L'esprit qui s'était détaché des autres pointa l'armoire miniaturisée d'un doigt fantomatique :

« Laissez nous cet objet. »

« Mais il y a un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort à l'intérieur !, s'écria Eméra. Ne voulez-vous pas qu'il soit détruit ? »

« Oui, mais nous désirons encore plus être totalement sûrs que vous ne vous enfuirez pas dès que vous aurez franchi la zone Anti-transplanage. C'est ça ou laisser l'un d'entre vous en arrière. »

Alors que Rosemary détournait les yeux, Lucy se tourna vers ses camarades. Ils échangèrent un regard douloureux.

* * *

« J'aurais dû rester là-bas ! »

« Qui aurait laissé l'un d'entre nous avec ces morts-vivants bizarres ? », résuma Deimos.

Ils regagnèrent la route et marchèrent toute l'après-midi. La Station Avada Kedavra devint peu à peu visible, nichée dans une ombre gigantesque.

« Les géants se déplacent toujours en groupe. Ce doit être un banni. »

« Je crois que c'est Sutr. », dit Ti'lan, en plissant les yeux.

« Je suis surprise qu'Yggy ne l'ait pas tué. », dit Dalila.

« Le fait est qu'il est bien vivant. Et on dirait qu'il veille sur le Cristal. »

« Mais Yggy a dit que Sutr ne protègerait le Cristal que s'il lui était offert. »

« Si Voldemort lui avait offert le Cristal en tant que Gurg, il serait protégé par les géants du Premier Clan. Il a donc dû le lui donner à titre personnel. Mais pourquoi ? Quitte à échanger le Cristal contre une protection, pourquoi ne pas prendre la meilleure possible ? », demanda Eméra.

« La question n'est pas _Pourquoi ?_ mais plutôt _Quand ?_, dit Deimos. Vu ce que nous a dit Yggy, si on avait offert à Sutr le Cristal pour lui tout seul alors qu'il était encore le Gurg, il aurait déserté. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. On a donc dû lui offrir le Cristal après sa défaite. »

« Mais qui est _on_ ? À qui Voldemort confierait-il une telle transaction ? »

« J'ai peine à imaginer un homme à qui Voldemort donnerait sa confiance, dit Ti'lan d'une voix blanche. Son pouvoir et son ignominie dépasseraient sans nul doute l'entendement. »

Lucy poussa soudainement un petit cri, qu'elle étouffa aussitôt :

« Je viens d'avoir une horrible idée. »

Elle s'expliqua dans un souffle :

« Si cette personne… était encore ici… Après tout, c'est possible vu que la transaction a eu lieu aujourd'hui même. »

« Lucy a raison, dit Stanislas. Si Voldemort a mis en place une protection pour son précieux Cristal, je doute qu'elle se limite à Sutr. Kévin ? »

Celui-ci activa ses Yeux. Il pâlit aussitôt et sa bouche s'ouvrit mollement.

« Quoi ? », dit Deimos.

« Combien sont-ils ? », renchérit Stanislas.

« Un seul. Mais je n'ai jamais vu autant de puissance rassemblée en un seul homme. C'est Voldemort, bon Dieu ! Ça ne peut être que lui ! »

« Voldemort n'est pas sorti de Poudlard depuis des années. », dit Ti'lan.

Dalila ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, et dit en se massant les tempes :

« Finalement, ça ne me surprend pas. Voldemort n'est pas du genre à prendre ses ennemis à la légère et, vu que nous avons battu les Mangemorts, quoi de plus naturel que de s'occuper de nous lui-même ? »

« Le problème, dit Stanislas, est que nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper de lui. Il lui reste deux Horcruxes. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Ce que font toutes les proies lorsqu'un prédateur rode, dit Deimos. L'éviter. »

« Kévin pourrait peut-être nous rendre invisibles, comme hier ?, suggéra Eméra. Voldemort a toujours été déstabilisé par l'antimagie. »

Elle se souvenait bien comment Kévin face à Voldemort, ou plutôt son Horcruxe, avait réussi à s'échapper. Mais il ne serait sans doute pas ravi qu'elle lui rappelle la scène.

« Ensuite, dit Rosemary, il faudra trouver un moyen d'entrer. Je suggère de ne pas passer par la porte. »

Protégés du regard de Voldemort et Sutr, mais néanmoins nerveux, ils descendirent dans la vallée, éclairés par les derniers rayons du soleil. Ils contournèrent prudemment l'entrée de la Station Avada Kedavra et choisirent d'y entrer par son flanc droit, soulagés de mettre entre Voldemort et eux deux murs bien épais. Kévin toucha l'un deux :

« C'est bourré d'enchantements. Je ne sens pas d'alarme ; au contraire, la plupart des sorts sont destinés à contenir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de la Station. Peu importe ce qu'il y a dedans, Voldemort veut que ça y reste. »

« Si la situation tourne comme la dernière fois avec les Inferi, on ferait mieux de s'assurer que Voldemort ne nous voie pas et ne nous entende pas. », dit Ti'lan.

« Sortilège d'insonorisation ? », suggéra Eméra.

« Bien sûr mais, dans une situation extrême, ça ne suffira pas. Certaines bestioles sont très bruyantes et on risque de l'être aussi si on doit faire exploser ce Cristal. »

« J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Stanislas. Attendez moi ici. »

Lucy fit un geste pour le suivre mais Dalila la retint.

« Fais lui confiance. Je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. »

En effet, Stanislas revint quelques minutes plus tard, le souffle court mais totalement indemne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », demanda Deimos.

« J'ai jeté l'Imperium à Sutr pour qu'il attire l'attention sur lui si les choses tournent mal pour nous. Le temps que Voldemort se rende compte que Sutr ne tourne pas rond et l'élimine nous pourrons nous enfuir. »

« Es-tu sûr qu'il obéira ? C'est un géant après tout... », dit Ti'lan.

« Je lui ai injecté un Philtre de Confusion, dit Stanislas en montrant plusieurs aiguilles brisées. Géant ou pas, un esprit confus est plus facile à soumettre. »

« Et il n'a rien senti ? », dit Lucy en regardant les longues aiguilles argentées, toutes mortellement acérées.

« Heureusement, les géants ont la peau aussi dure que la pierre. Il n'a même pas bronché. Vous avez jeté le sort d'insonorisation ? »

Eméra hocha la tête.

« Parfait, il est temps d'y aller, dit Kévin avec enthousiasme. Reculez vous. »

Il matérialisa une longue épée faite de magie et découpa une ouverture dans le mur. Deimos rattrapa l'énorme pan de pierre avant qu'il ne s'écrase. Il le posa à côté de la porte improvisée et ils entrèrent.

L'intérieur de la Station Avada Kedavra était plongé dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'un cercle de flammes aux formes étranges, que Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper pouvait apercevoir au loin. La Station était donc plus grande qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Plus proche d'eux, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit paisible d'une rivière.

Deimos cria alors :

« Couchez vous ! »

Obéissant aveuglement à l'instinct du loup-garou, ils se jetèrent sur le sol de terre battue. Un bruit éclata comme une salve d'objets lancés sur les murs.

Stanislas s'écria :

« Lumos maxima ! »

La lumière se répandit dans la Station Avada Kedavra, faisant briller le métal des lames fichées dans le mur. Elles commençaient déjà à s'en détacher de leur propre chef et dardaient leurs pointes menaçantes vers Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper.

Kévin créa un bouclier sur lequel elles vinrent se planter par centaines. Deimos en profita pour remettre le pan de mur qu'il avait découpé en place et Ti'lan et Eméra le scellèrent à nouveau.

« C'est comme si nous n'étions jamais entrés, dit Lucy, mais maintenant, nous sommes coincés ici. »

Le bouclier de Kévin craqua sous l'assaut des lames et Stanislas dut prendre le relais.

« Je ne peux pas tous vous protéger, dit-il. Essayons de se séparer en deux groupes, avec une personne qui prend le relais de la première quand son bouclier craque. »

Les lames se séparèrent aussitôt, attaquant indifféremment tout ce qui était humain.

« On dirait des Cognards pointus. », dit Lucy.

« Que dis-tu ? », dit Stanislas

« Oh, je me trompe peut-être… »

« Non, non, je te demandais d'extrapoler. »

« Hé bien, elles sont en fer, comme les Cognards, et très résistantes vu qu'elles se plantent sans dommage dans les boucliers et les murs enchantés. Et elles agissent comme les Cognards en attaquant l'être humain le plus proche. »

« Alors, Voldemort leur a sans doute fait subir le même enchantement que les Cognards. », dit Rosemary.

« Je sais comment le vérifier !, s'exclama soudain Lucy en claquant des doigts. _Repulso !_ »

Aussitôt, les lames firent un détour pour éviter Lucy comme un banc de poisson devant un obstacle.

« Les balles de Quidditch ont toujours été sensibles au sortilège de Repoussement, expliqua Lucy. C'était comme ça que les gens faisaient autrefois pour maintenir les balles dans l'enceinte du terrain. »

« Le sortilège de Repoussement est plus pratique pour avancer qu'un solide bouclier, qui nous immobilise quasiment, dit Dalila. Mais il est assez éphémère et on doit le lancer sans arrêt. Dans tous les cas, ça serait mieux de briser les enchantements sur ces lames. »

Elle se tourna vers Lucy mais celle-ci secoua la tête :

« Je ne sais pas comment sont enchantés les Cognards. C'est bien au delà de mon niveau de simple fan de Quidditch. »

« Stanislas ?, demanda Deimos. Toi qui sait toujours tout ? »

« Je ne m'intéresse pas au sport, répondit celui-ci, buté. Et toi, Deimos ? »

« Disons que ce n'est pas ce genre de sport là qui m'intéresse. »

« Et Ti'lan ? Eméra ? », demanda Lucy.

« Voldemort a toujours interdit le Quidditch à Poudlard, dit Eméra. Il paraît que c'est un sport pour les gens du commun. »

« Quand je vivais à Londres, dit Rosemary, je n'ai jamais vu de match. Mais j'étais censée être une Moldue. »

« Et Kévin ? »

« Les Cavaliers du Chaos ne jouent pas au Quidditch. », répondit celui-ci, pompeusement.

« Génial, dit Deimos. Alors, personne ne sait comment arrêter ces lames. »

« On va devoir supporter qu'elles nous harcèlent jusqu'à la rivière. Après, on aura un autre problème. », dit Stanislas.

L'eau était claire et d'apparence innocente. Mais qui savait ce qu'elle cachait ?

Kévin se protégea d'un bouclier le temps d'inspecter la rivière.

« Aucun enchantement. »

« Voldemort n'en a pas besoin pour que cette eau lui soit plus fidèle qu'un Inferi. C'est son élémentarisme. »

« C'est aussi le tien, dit Kévin. Tu ne peux pas prendre le contrôle de cette eau ? »

« Elle est déjà sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Et il est plus puissant que moi. »

« Et plus puissant que moi aussi, dit Eméra. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas la détruire. »

« Quels que soient les ordres qu'il a donnés à cette rivière, dit Rosemary, il doit y avoir un déclencheur. Pour les lames, c'était la présence en ces murs d'un humain. Mais, pour cette eau, ça doit être différent, autrement elle nous aurait déjà sauté à la figure. »

« Le plus logique serait que l'eau réagisse à un contact. », dit Ti'lan.

« Et comment on fait pour traverser ?, demanda Deimos. Même moi, je ne peux pas sauter par dessus, la rivière est trop large. »

« Je vais créer un pont. », dit Dalila.

« Es-tu sûre d'en être capable ? »

Les paroles de Deimos attirèrent tous les regards sur Dalila. Pour la première fois, Eméra l'observa attentivement et remarqua son épuisement. Toute la journée, elle avait été bien trop préoccupée par ses propres problèmes pour voir ceux de sa cousine et la culpabilité la frappa durement.

« Hé, Kévin, tu ne peux pas lui donner de l'énergie comme tu l'as fait pour moi hier ? »

« Oui, je le peux mais elle ne se sentira pas mieux pour autant. L'énergie que je donne à un tiers n'est pas durable. Elle devra l'utiliser tout de suite ou elle disparaîtra. »

« Mais, pour moi… »

« Les larmes de phénix t'ont soignée et rendu de l'énergie. Je ne t'ai donné que l'excédent dont tu t'es servie contre les Inferi. »

Dalila toucha Kévin, qui remarqua la pâleur et la froideur de sa main :

« Alors, fais la même chose pour moi. Après, advienne que pourra. »

Il s'exécuta et Dalila sembla un instant retrouver des couleurs. Un pont élégant apparut au dessus de la rivière. Ils s'y engagèrent par petits groupes, dos à dos pour surveiller les lames qui continuaient de leur tourner autour.

Stanislas, qui ouvrait la marche, posa le premier un pied sur l'autre rive :

« Tout va bi… », commença t-il.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera La lame brisée et il sera publié dans un mois, ou plus tard si mon beta-reader me le renvoit après un mois. Dans le prochain chapitre, Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper seront séparés et devront s'entraider. A moins qu'ils ne commencent déjà à se détruire ?**


	8. La lame brisée

_« Two holes appear in the world as you curse a person. »_

Jigoku Shôjo

**8 :** La lame brisée

Stanislas était allongé sur un sol boueux. L'arrière de sa tête lui faisait mal mais il n'avait pas dû se cogner très fort, autrement son état aurait été bien pire.

Il se souvint soudain de l'eau qui s'était soulevée, le jetant sur la rive. Le pont de Dalila avait dû être brisé, les membres de Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper emportés par les flots, éloignés les uns des autres.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et s'assit. Son geste fut accompagné d'un désagréable bruit de succion.

Le lit de la rivière était complètement vide. L'eau avait probablement imprégné la terre ferme sur laquelle il avait posé les pieds pour en faire un marécage.

Il se releva rapidement pour ne garder que les chevilles dans la bourbe et rechercha du regard ses compagnons. Deimos n'était pas loin de lui et il apercevait deux autres personnes, trop loin pour qu'il puisse savoir qui elles étaient.

Il héla le loup-garou. Celui-ci lui demanda s'il savait comme se sortir d'un sable mouvant.

« Un sable mouvant ? Il n'y a pas de sable ici ! »

« Dis ça à Voldemort. Quelque chose t'aspire, et moi aussi. »

Stanislas remarqua alors que la boue lui arrivait désormais à mi-cuisse.

« Il faudrait qu'on puisse se raccrocher à quelque chose… », commença t-il.

Des fissures se mirent soudain à craqueler le sol et il se tut.

« Quelque chose comme ça ? », dit Deimos.

Une des failles était proche de Stanislas, qui essaya de s'y agripper. Mais il sentit contre ses doigts une étrange sensation de froid et les retira, par prudence. Quelques secondes de plus et sa main aurait été écrasée.

Des pics de glace commençaient à émerger des failles. Ils promettaient de devenir de véritable montagnes.

« Tout ça pour nous séparer. », murmura Stanislas.

« Mais ça pourrait aussi nous servir, dit Deimos. J'ai une idée, l'intello. Fais apparaître une de tes cordes incassables. »

Stanislas s'exécuta, puis Deimos lui demanda de s'attacher à un des bouts avant de lui envoyer l'autre.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir. », dit-il en voyant Deimos l'imiter.

Le glacier, en s'élevant, tendit la corde entre les deux puis les tira du sable mouvant. Stanislas essaya ensuite de grimper jusqu'en haut mais la glace était terriblement, _anormalement_ glissante. Il dut donc se contenter de rester suspendu à sa corde, hors de danger, mais se sentant tout à la fois idiot et, bien pire, inutile.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la corde tendue reprit peu à peu du mou. Il se mit à redescendre.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? », cria t-il à Deimos.

« Je suis au sommet. Je vais te remonter ! »

« Comment as-tu fait pour monter jusque là ?, demanda t-il à Deimos après qu'il l'ait hissé jusqu'à lui. Tout glisse et rien ne pénètre dans cette glace. »

« Les tours de Voldemort ne peuvent surpasser une bonne lame loup-garou. »

Il tendit deux couteaux à Stanislas pour qu'il se crée des prises.

« On va vraiment devoir rejoindre les autres en marchant au sommet de ces murailles de glace ? », dit Stanislas.

« C'est ça ou marcher sur des sables mouvants. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est trop fatigant pour toi ? Tu veux que je te porte ? »

« Fais attention, je pourrais prendre ta proposition au premier degré. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me fatiguer à te porter. Mais je peux peut-être te motiver en disant que je pense que Voldemort ne voulait pas nous voir assister à l'apparition des glaciers. Nous avons eu de la chance de nous être réveillés trop tôt. Mais les autres doivent être encore inconscients, prisonniers du marécage et de la glace. Et cela inclut Lucy. »

« Allons-y. », dit sombrement Stanislas.

* * *

Lucy se réveilla avec un mal de crâne abominable. Après avoir été malmenée par la rivière et violemment jetée sur ce rivage, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais elle était presque entièrement plongée dans la fange, ce qui l'était autrement plus.

Avec des gestes doux, elle réussit à dégager son torse. Bien que la moitié inférieure de son corps restait prisonnière du bourbier, son cœur devint un peu moins gros quand elle aperçut Dalila tout près d'elle. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule.

Elle appela son amie puis, quand cela s'avéra inefficace, décida qu'il était convenable, vu la gravité de la situation, de lui donner de petites tapes. Dalila finit par ouvrir les yeux et se rendit compte de sa situation.

« Lucy, tu peux me tirer de là ? », demanda t-elle.

« J'aimerais bien mais je peux à peine te toucher. Tu peux essayer de te dégager seule ? »

« Notre petit séjour dans des eaux furieuses n'a pas amélioré mon état et je préfère économiser les forces qui me restent pour plus tard. Et il y a aussi le fait que j'aie mal partout. Néanmoins, je le ferais si je n'avais pas le choix. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée. »

« Vraiment ? », dit Lucy en se raccrochant à ce faible espoir.

« Tu dois me jeter un sort. »

« Ce n'est pas difficile, j'espère ? »

« Non, c'est très facile. Tu as juste à pointer ta baguette vers moi et à penser _Levicorpus_. »

L'effet fut immédiat. Le corps de Dalila sortit du marécage et resta suspendu en l'air par la cheville.

« Ça doit être assez inconfortable. », murmura Lucy avec une grimace.

« Moins que d'être coincée dans des sables mouvants. Maintenant, je vais te dire la suite de mon plan parce qu'on ne va plus être capables de communiquer ensuite. Tu vas devoir me grimper dessus pour te hisser au sommet du glacier puis m'agripper et me ramener jusqu'à toi. Là haut, nous serons en sécurité et nous pourrons peut-être voir les autres. »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis physiquement capable de tout ça. », dit Lucy.

« Il le faut pourtant, dit Dalila. Je ne peux faire de magie sans risquer de tomber dans le même état qu'Eméra hier. Si je m'évanouis et tombe malade, notre situation à toutes les deux sera pire. »

Elle se mit à se balancer pour se rapprocher de Lucy.

« Maintenant, attrape mes mains. »

Dalila la tira ensuite entièrement en dehors du marécage. Puis, avant que les pieds de Lucy ne s'enfoncent à nouveau, elle les posa sur les mains de Dalila qui la souleva jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prendre appui sur ses pieds. Le pic de glace était devant elle et elle l'enserra aussi fort qu'elle put. Mais elle devait encore faire un très grand pas avant de se retrouver sur la montagne.

Lucy prit une grande inspiration et posa son pied droit sur le glacier. Mais sa chaussure couverte de boue dérapa sur la glace enchantée et elle perdit l'équilibre.

« Maintenant, on est toutes les deux suspendues. Toi par la cheville et moi par les bras. », dit-elle pour Dalila. Sa voix tremblait. À peine.

Elle tenta de stabiliser ses jambes sur la paroi du glacier et mais elles glissaient, inutiles. La seule force de ses bras ne suffisait pas à la hisser jusqu'au sommet. Et même sa prise sur le pic de glace faiblissait.

« Je crois que je vais tomber. », murmura t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

« Tu te réveilles enfin ? Ben dis donc, tu as pris ton temps. »

Ti'lan ouvrit les yeux et une grimace déforma aussitôt ses lèvres.

Si la chance devait lui accorder un compagnon d'infortune, il n'aurait pas osé espérer tomber sur son meilleur ami ou sa petite amie. Mais au moins quelqu'un de sympathique comme Stanislas, Dalila, Lucy. Même Rosemary aurait été préférable car elle ne faisait pas preuve d'animosité à son égard. Mais Kévin…

« Pourquoi j'ai de la boue partout sur moi ? »

Il n'était tout de même pas assez immature pour faire ça ?

« Il y avait un marécage autour de nous mais je l'ai asséché, dit Kévin. Tu ne voulais pas que je te nettoie en plus ? »

Ti'lan s'appliqua rapidement un Récurvite puis demanda à Kévin :

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Eméra et Rosemary sont assez proches l'une de l'autre, à l'est. Deimos et Stanislas, Dalila et Lucy sont plus loin, sans doute de l'autre côté du cercle de feu. Pour l'instant, personne n'est mort. »

« Génial. », dit Ti'lan, volant le ton de Deimos avec sa réplique.

Kévin avait les yeux fixés sur la montagne de glace :

« J'essaie de trouver un moyen de grimper là-dessus, expliqua t-il. Mais cette glace repousse la magie ; en fait, elle repousse à peu près tout. »

« L'antimagie aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, l'élémentarisme est son ennemi naturel. »

Si Voldemort lui avait dit ça… Son combat avec Kévin aurait peut-être pris un autre tour.

« Attends, je vais essayer quelque chose. »

Il ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes et Kévin pensait un moment qu'il dormait debout jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il était trente centimètres au dessus du sol.

« Tu peux voler ? », dit-il, interloqué. Ti'lan retomba aussitôt, mécontent.

« Non, je demande à l'air de me soulever. »

« Très drôle. »

« Je parle sérieusement. Mais ça demande bien trop de concentration pour qu'on appelle ça « voler ». »

« Quitte à faire de l'élémentarisme de l'air, tu ne peux pas créer un vent ? »

« Un vent n'est pas facile à maîtriser. »

Kévin se tut enfin et Ti'lan se concentra à nouveau. Une fois au niveau de la cime de la montagne de glace, il se permit un regard alentour. Eméra avait réussi à gravir un semblable glacier mais elle ne le regardait pas. Il cria son nom mais elle était si loin qu'elle ne perçut sans doute qu'un murmure.

Il reprit ses efforts pour atterrir au sommet du glacier. Alors qu'il y posait les pieds, il dérapa et tomba.

Une seconde plus tard, il était debout à côté de Kévin, parfaitement indemne :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu as... transplané ? »

« Je sais ça, mon père a entraîné mes réflexes au transplanage d'urgence dans ce genre de cas. Mais comment ais-je pu y arriver ? »

« Je n'ai pas vérifié que ce terrain était Anti-transplanage. Ça m'a paru tellement évident. Comment Voldemort aurait-il pu laisser à quelqu'un la possibilité de transplaner pour entrer ou sortir de sa chère forteresse ? »

« Peut-être pour pouvoir transplaner rapidement près de son Cristal. »

« Mais il n'est pas ici, il est à l'extérieur. », dit Kévin après l'avoir à nouveau vérifié.

« Voldemort a sans doute demandé à Sutr de protéger le Cristal pour nous piéger, pour qu'on croie que c'était sa seule protection. Mais cette ruse est encore assez grossière. En voilà une plus habile : il se place à l'extérieur pour ne pas qu'on l'attende à l'intérieur. »

« Mais comment saura t-il qu'il doit transplaner auprès du Cristal ? »

« Il doit y avoir un déclencheur… »

Kévin croisa les bras et baissa la tête pendant quelques secondes. Puis il s'exclama :

« Je sais ! C'est le cercle de feu ! »

Il s'expliqua :

« Voldemort est un fan des éléments, n'est-ce pas ? Le premier truc, les couteaux, peut s'assimiler à l'épreuve du vent. L'épreuve de la terre était le marécage et l'épreuve de l'eau, les montagnes de glace. Le cercle de feu est donc la dernière épreuve, l'ultime barrière avant le Cristal. En plus, si tu regardes les flammes, elles ont une forme vraiment bizarre. En fait, on dirait des têtes de morts. Ce feu est comme une Marque des Ténèbres ! »

À la grande surprise de Kévin, Ti'lan ne commenta pas sa brillante déduction. Son silence obstiné finit par agacer Kévin :

« Alors, on ne va pas prévenir Stanislas, Deimos et les autres ? Ils ne savent pas ça et ils pourraient essayer de franchir le mur pour nous rejoindre. Et ensuite, je veux absolument partir à la recherche de Rosemary. Elle pourrait avoir beaucoup d'ennuis. Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Je t'écoute, répondit Ti'lan d'un ton parfaitement posé. Mais faire tout ça ne réglera pas nos problèmes. Comment pouvons-nous espérer détruire le Cristal si nous ne pouvons pas franchir le cercle de feu ? »

« Et je suppose que tu as une idée sur le sujet ? »

« Oui, j'en ai une. J'en ai même une depuis longtemps. Je connais un sort. Une technique d'assassinat. Elle permet de détruire la cible sans le moindre bruit, sans même effleurer ce qui est autour. »

Alors que Kévin ouvrait la bouche, prêt à déverser une bordée de reproches, Ti'lan reprit :

« Si je n'en ai pas parlé avant, c'est que ce sort a deux inconvénients. Le premier est que la cible ne doit pas esquiver ou se défendre, ce qui en l'occurrence n'est pas un problème. »

« Et le second ? », le pressa Kévin, agacé.

« Le second est que l'assassin doit partager le sort de sa victime. »

* * *

Lucy eut l'impression de tomber, tomber éternellement. Mais en réalité, sa chute fut très courte. Une main attrapa fermement son bras et elle se retrouva à nouveau à se balancer au dessus du vide.

Quel soulagement de voir le visage de Stanislas au dessus du précipice ! Ça aurait même pu être très romantique si Deimos n'était pas allongé sur la glace, empêchant Stanislas de basculer dans le vide en le retenant par la taille d'une main, son couteau plongé dans la glace de l'autre.

Stanislas prit rapidement sa baguette et jeta un sort de déplacement à Lucy pour la faire atterrir dans ses bras. Deimos dut alors les empêcher de ne pas basculer en arrière jusqu'à ce que Stanislas retrouve son équilibre sur le glacier.

« Ne me force pas à refaire ça l'intello ! J'ai dit que je ne portais personne. Sauf toi, bien sûr, ma chérie. », dit-il à Dalila.

Il la ramena jusqu'au glacier avec plus d'habileté que Stanislas, sans perdre son équilibre et sans avoir besoin d'aide.

« Ça ira. », assura t-elle alors qu'elle avait encore la tête qui tournait.

Tandis qu'elle récupérait, Stanislas demanda :

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On va retrouver les autres ?, suggéra Lucy. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas dans le coin mais, même d'ici, on ne voit pas tout. »

« _Sonorus !_, dit Deimos. TI'LAN, EMERA, KEVIN, ROSEMARY ? VOUS ÊTES LA ? »

Pas de réponse.

« On dirait pas. »

« Ils doivent être de l'autre côté du cercle de feu, dit Dalila. La rivière formait un cercle également, elle a pu les y amener. »

« Contourner le cercle de feu va être long et périlleux. », dit Stanislas.

« _Trop_ long et _trop _périlleux, dit Deimos. Nous n'avons pas à nous rassembler avant de franchir le cercle de feu. Nous pouvons le faire chacun de notre côté et nous retrouver ensuite dans un espace plus petit. »

« C'est assez logique. », dit Lucy.

« Je pense que Kévin, Rosemary, Ti'lan et Eméra auront la même idée. », dit Stanislas.

« Et comment faisons-nous pour franchir le mur de flammes sans être brûlés au quatrième degré ? », dit Dalila.

« On réfléchira en chemin. », répondit Deimos. Sans écouter ses protestations, il la prit sur son dos et ils reprirent la route.

* * *

« Tu sais, Ti'lan, je te comprends tout à fait. À la Confrérie du Chaos, il est tout naturel de se sacrifier pour la cause. Allons-y. »

« Où ça ? »

« Retrouver les autres évidemment ! Il faut que nous les avertissions du danger du cercle de feu et que tu leur dises adieu. »

« Je ne le souhaite pas. », dit Ti'lan, avec une incroyable gêne.

« Quoi ? Mais ton meilleur ami et ta petite amie font partie du lot ! Tu vas mourir dans ton coin sans leur dire un mot ? Est-ce que tu réalises que tu ne les reverras plus jamais, et qu'eux non plus ? »

« Je sais. Mais si je leur confie mon projet, ils essaieront de m'en détourner. Ça rendra les choses plus difficiles. Et, bien sûr, ce sera infiniment douloureux. »

« Tu ne penses pas que ça vaut le coup ? Espèce de lâche, dit froidement Kévin. Mais, comme tu n'es pas mon ami, ton bien ne me concerne pas. Fais ce que tu veux. Est-ce que tu veux que je transmette un message, qu'ils aient au moins un mot de toi ? »

« Dis à Eméra que je l'aime. Je réalise que je ne le lui ai jamais dit alors qu'il n'y a pas d'autre personne plus digne d'être aimée. Dis à Deimos que, bien que j'aie toujours apprécié sa compagnie, je ne souhaite pas le revoir de si tôt. Il comprendra. »

Kévin s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Ti'lan le retint un instant de plus :

« C'est tout à ton honneur d'être aussi civil avec moi vu ce que tu crois que je t'ai fait. J'aimerais que tu saches… »

« Ce n'était rien ! », l'interrompit Kévin avec une moue de déplaisir.

« Hum…C'était de la torture. », dit Ti'lan, totalement surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai jamais été torturé ! »

« Pas par moi, en tout cas. »

« Pas par quiconque ! »

Ti'lan fronça les sourcils. Comment Kévin avait-il pu oublier ?

« C'était pendant notre combat. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à la fin ? »

« Oui, tu m'as vaincu, jeté une ou deux fois par terre et tu as rigolé. Très mature de ta part. Pourquoi tu le rappelles sans cesse ? »

Après cette première et assez humiliante défaite, Kévin avait eu un peu peur de Ti'lan. Et ressenti un peu de jalousie, aussi. Le Prince était devenu définitivement antipathique à ses yeux. Mais si Ti'lan l'avait vraiment torturé, il l'aurait haï et craint à tel point qu'il ne se serait jamais approché de lui.

« Écoute, Kévin, dit patiemment Ti'lan, ce n'est pas du tout ainsi que ça s'est passé. Tu as été torturé. Par Voldemort. »

« Il n'était même pas là ! »

« Pas en personne. Mais son Horcruxe était là. En moi. »

« Alors j'ai été victime de tortures et tu es un Horcruxe maintenant ? Est-ce que tu as d'autres révélations fracassantes à faire ? »

« Tu étais en train de gagner. Selon ta version, comment la situation s'est t-elle retournée ? »

Kévin fronça les sourcils :

« Je ne me souviens pas. Un sort, je crois. Peut-être de l'élémentarisme. »

« J'étais vidé, épuisé, Kévin ! Je ne pouvais pas faire de magie ! Et si j'avais réussi à m'en sortir par un sort, tu t'en serais au moins souvenu, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ? », demanda t-il, troublé.

« Je n'ai pas gagné. Voldemort l'a fait. Pour sauver ma vie, j'ai laissé son Horcruxe me posséder et il t'a vaincu. Et il t'a torturé. Je suis désolé mais c'est la vérité. »

« Je n'aurais pas oublié un truc pareil ! C'est impossible ! »

Ti'lan était songeur. Les souvenirs flous de Kévin à un moment aussi critique sentaient à plein nez l'effacement de mémoire et l'implantation grossière de faux souvenirs.

« Est-ce que je peux jeter un coup d'œil dans ton esprit ? Je ne regarderai rien d'autre, je le jure. »

« Tu trouveras uniquement que tu as tort. », accepta t-il avec orgueil.

Établissant le contact visuel avec Kévin, il plongea dans son esprit grâce à la Leggilimancie.

Les vrais souvenirs étaient bien là, cachés derrière des mensonges dorés. Il vit alors ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant : lui-même, possédé par Voldemort. Il se trouva répugnant mais Kévin avait dû le trouver terrifiant. Il se vit lancer des sorts dont il n'avait pas idée, il vit le pauvre Kévin recroquevillé à ses pieds. Et la torture, et les menaces avant que Kévin n'ait l'occasion de fuir.

Les faux souvenirs qui masquaient cette expérience traumatisante lui avaient paru des images naïves par rapport à la réalité mais Ti'lan savait que c'était un assez bon résultat. Kévin n'avait pu l'obtenir lui-même ; modifier sa propre mémoire était une chose quasiment impossible. Qui lui avait donc infligé ça ?

Il continua à suivre le fil de la réalité. Kévin disparut du champ de bataille et atterrissait sur une île. L'inconscience… Il se réveillait auprès d'une belle dame. Ses cheveux mi-longs avaient la même nuance de brun que ceux de Kévin. Elle portait des lunettes ovales et elle lui souriait tendrement, maternellement. Mais, derrière ses yeux noisette au regard bienveillant, il y avait une dureté peu commune et Ti'lan se rappela que cette femme dirigeait une secte qui vénérait le Chaos. Qui pouvait-elle être d'autre que la mère de Kévin, la rusée et redoutée Léna Whitebird ?

Néanmoins, Ti'lan l'orphelin de mère regarda avec respect Léna consoler son fils qui s'était mis à pleurer, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Alors qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, tout l'univers devint d'un noir de pois.

Il n'y avait plus rien à voir, c'était à ce moment que les souvenirs de Kévin avaient été réécrits. Il sortit donc de son esprit et se retrouva face à un Kévin âgé de dix-sept ans, et furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? », hurla t-il.

« Je suis entré dans ton esprit avec ta permission. J'ai tenu parole. »

« Pourquoi as-tu détruit ces… »

Sa voix, d'abord forte, devint un mince filet et se brisa enfin, alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

« Ces illusions ? Ces mensonges ? Ces faux souvenirs ? », suggéra Ti'lan.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! », reprit Kévin en criant.

« Je cherchais la vérité et, quand je l'ai vue, tu l'as vue aussi. Des illusions mises en place par la magie ne font pas le poid face à d'authentiques souvenirs. »

« Et pourquoi avais-je besoin de savoir ce qui était authentique ? », dit-il en crachant presque ce dernier mot.

« Parce que c'est la vérité, reprit Ti'lan, très calmement. Je l'ai souvent crainte, je l'ai souvent cachée aux autres mais, lorsque la destinée d'un homme est concernée, on ne badine pas avec la vérité. Si j'avais ignoré que j'étais un Horcruxe, j'aurais sans doute été plus heureux mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir appris car au moins, je suis maître de mon destin, et pas son jouet. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elles veulent dire, tes conneries philosophiques ? Rien du tout ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ma destinée a à voir là dedans, hein ? »

« C'est évident, dit Ti'lan. Ta mère… »

Puis, sans savoir comment s'exprimer, il reprit avec plus d'hésitation :

« …a violé l'intimité de ton esprit. Elle t'a menti de la manière la plus odieuse, en te faisant nier la réalité et en t'en imposant une autre. »

« Elle a fait ça parce qu'elle m'aimait ! »

« Elle aurait pu faire bien d'autres choses pour t'aider. »

« Elle aura eu pitié de moi. », lâcha Kévin d'un ton mystique.

« Kévin, ta mère n'est pas Dieu. Elle n'avait pas le droit de modifier tes souvenirs. »

« Je le lui aurais accordé et je le lui accorde. »

« Et le fait qu'elle ne te l'a pas demandé, ça ne t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ?, pensa Ti'lan. Elle compte sur toi pour la débarrasser de Voldemort. Mais, si tu commençais à avoir une peur bleue de la défaite, de la torture et de la mort, si tu perdais ton ignorance et ton orgueil, ses plans allaient être bien contrariés. Léna ne voulait pas voir sa lame brisée, ou même fêlée. »

Mais il se tut car il savait que Kévin n'en croirait pas un mot s'il le disait.

« Alors, dit Kévin devant le silence de Ti'lan, tu as enfin fini de me maltraiter et de calomnier ma mère ? Quand vas-tu mourir ? »

« Ah oui, mon plan de tout à l'heure. Je pense que tu avais raison, finalement. Je dois dire la vérité moi-même à mes amis et leur dire adieu. D'autant plus qu'il faut les prévenir du danger qu'ils courent. Nous n'avons que trop tardé. »

Ti'lan n'ajouta pas qu'il avait désespérément envie de les voir. Tous. Même avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas bien, il avait forgé des liens sur le champ de bataille. Il se souciait d'eux et eux de lui. Kévin ne voyait sans doute pas la valeur de ces liens. Il préférait vénérer sa mère et Rosemary, qui, d'après Lucy, ne se souciait que de l'exploiter également. Peut-être son père… Mais personne n'en parlait jamais, même pas Kévin.

« Je ne faisais pas référence à ça. Tu vas mourir parce que tu as perdu. Un. Combat. A. Mort. N'est-ce pas la _vérité _que tu m'as montrée ? »

« Tu veux me tuer parce que tu m'as battu il y a des années ? Si tu penses que la fin d'un homme doit être décidée par une chose aussi vaine qu'une victoire, tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'est vraiment tuer, ou mourir. »

« Tais toi ! Est-ce que tu vas finir par te taire ?, aboya Kévin. Peu importe que j'aie le droit de te tuer ou pas, je suis plus fort que toi donc j'en ai le pouvoir. »

« Mais tu ne veux pas me tuer pour cette simple raison, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas assez mauvais pour ça. »

Kévin le regarda bien en face, ses yeux remplis de larmes et sa voix pleine d'émotion :

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ? Comment vais-je pouvoir affronter Voldemort… Il m'a totalement battu, humilié, torturé. Il allait me couper en petits morceaux et les envoyer à ma mère. Je ne suis rien face à lui. Comment vais-je pouvoir le combattre ? Comment ? Réponds-moi ! »

« Puise dans la haine que cet événement t'a donné, si la peur inhibe tes envies de vengeance. », dit froidement Ti'lan.

« Mais je ne ressens pas de haine, dit Kévin, dont la voix tremblait de sincérité. Je pensais que j'en ressentirais, mais non. J'ai juste peur. J'ai tellement peur. »

Alors même qu'il parlait, il s'était peu à peu mis à sangloter. Ti'lan fit un mouvement vers lui mais Kévin le frappa de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant à terre. Sans qu'il prononce une parole, la baguette de Ti'lan s'envola et atterrit dans sa main.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas fourré ton nez là où ça ne te regardait pas ! Tout ça pour des conneries sur la vérité… et la destinée ! Tout ce que tu as à savoir sur la destinée, c'est que la tienne finit ici ! »

Il pointa sa baguette vers le front de Ti'lan et commença :

«_ Avada... _»

Le cœur de Ti'lan battait la chamade. Il avait voulu mourir pour détruire le Cristal. Libérer les pauvres âmes que Voldemort avait maltraitées. Porter un coup terrible à celui-ci. Il avait voulu mourir tout de suite pour s'éviter des épreuves, des aveux honteux, des douleurs.

Il comprit alors que, tout ce qu'il allait éviter, était de vivre. Ses amis rassemblés, leurs visages, le son de leurs voix. Le sourire de Deimos, les beaux yeux d'Eméra. Et ses doux cheveux, et le chant des oiseaux, la couleur du ciel et même l'odeur de l'air.

Il avait accusé Kévin d'ignorer ce qu'était la mort mais lui-même ne connaissait rien de la vie. Les souffrances qu'il avait voulu éviter lui paraissaient ridicules, dérisoires face à la beauté de la vie qu'il découvrait enfin, pour la perdre à jamais.

En ce moment présent, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un dernier baiser, une dernière parole, une dernière bouffée d'air. Une dernière minute, si ça n'était pas trop demander.

Mais c'était la fin. Il allait mourir… pour rien.

* * *

**Dans un mois, chers lecteurs, vous accueillerez le chapitre 9, Le feu. Je suis actuellement en train de finir le dixième (et dernier chapitre), Les noces funèbres.**


	9. Le feu

_« Every night and every morn,_

_Some to misery are born,_

_Every morn and every night,_

_Some are born to sweet delight._

_Some are born to sweet delight,_

_Some are born to endless night. »_

Extrait d'« Auguries of Innocence », par William Blake

**9 :** Le feu

« _Avada… _»

La baguette de Kévin était pointée vers le front de Ti'lan, à tel point qu'il aurait dû loucher pour la regarder. Mais il ne la voyait même pas. Il avala sa salive et dit :

« Je sais que tu veux me tuer mais attends une seconde. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ? Tu crois que tu peux le faire sans ta baguette ? »

Il l'agita cruellement sous le nez de Ti'lan. Celui-ci savait qu'il devait retenir l'attention de Kévin, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

« Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Jette donc un coup d'œil derrière toi. »

« Aha, tu veux que je me retourne pour m'assommer par derrière, dit Kévin en souriant. Très malin. Mais je ne joue pas. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Ti'lan resta interdit et Kévin était de plus en plus tenté de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule lorsque soudain…

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

Le sort le frappa en plein dans le dos et les deux baguettes qu'il tenait à la main s'envolèrent jusqu'à Eméra, qui les rattrapa d'une seule main. De l'autre, elle s'accrochait à une espèce de liane, qui appartenait visiblement à une plante rampante aux branches noueuses. Celles-ci s'étendirent de leur côté de la falaise et Eméra put descendre jusqu'à eux. Elle était suivie par Rosemary et, une fois que celle-ci l'eut rattrapée, elle lui confia la baguette de Kévin après lui avoir murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

Kévin, qui semblait comme anesthésié depuis l'apparition surprise de sa petite amie, se laissa entraîner par elle dans un coin et ils se mirent à parler à voix basse.

Eméra rejoignit Ti'lan qui l'accueillit avec beaucoup d'étreintes et de baisers.

« Je t'aime. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu viens de me sauver la vie. Je t'aime vraiment. »

Eméra rougit, ce qui la rendit encore plus charmante aux yeux de Ti'lan.

« Je t'aime aussi et je te sauverai la vie autant de fois qu'il le faudra, Ti'lan. Mais pourquoi Kévin voulait-il te tuer, en fait ? »

« Je lui ai dit que c'était Voldemort, et non pas moi, qui l'avait torturé lors de notre dernier combat. »

« Cela aurait plutôt dû avoir l'effet inverse, non ? »

« Sauf que la mère de Kévin avait modifié ses souvenirs. J'ai découvert, et donc effacé, ce caviardage. Ça l'a mis assez en colère. »

« Pour justifier le fait que Voldemort t'avait possédé, tu as dû lui dire que tu étais un Horcruxe ? »

Ti'lan acquiesça de mauvais grâce car Eméra continuait son raisonnement :

« Je suis contente que tu aies commencé à l'avouer aux autres mais pourquoi Kévin ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que je croyais que j'allais mourir. »

Il lui avoua alors son idée de sacrifice. Eméra pâlit terriblement puis rougit de colère :

« Comment as-tu pu vouloir te tuer sans me prévenir ? Et les autres ? »

« J'avais… peur. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, cet incident avec Kévin m'a servi de leçon. Je vais maintenant essayer de vivre le plus longtemps possible. Mais pour le Cristal ? », ajouta t-il avec gêne.

« Nous trouverons un autre moyen. », promit Eméra.

« Justement, nous n'avons pas prévenu les autres du danger de franchir le cercle de feu ! », s'exclama Ti'lan en se frappant le front.

« Mais comment ? »

Ti'lan lui prit alors la main et il transplana de l'autre côté du cercle de feu. Ils arrivèrent juste au pied du mur de glace qui avait pris la place de la rivière et montait jusqu'au plafond, bloquant complètement l'accès à l'extérieur. Une légère colonne de fumée s'élevait au loin.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu as survécu à cette chute !, s'exclama Eméra. Je me suis tournée vers toi juste pour te voir tomber. Évidemment, je me suis précipitée dans ta direction, terrifiée à l'idée de ne retrouver que ton cadavre. »

Pour les sortir du marécage, elle lui montra sa technique : faire pousser une plante des marais et se servir de ses branches solides pour rejoindre et escalader le glacier le plus proche. De là haut, ils purent voir distinctement d'où venait la fumée et transplanèrent aux côtés de leurs amis.

« Arrêtez tout ce que vous faites ! », cria Ti'lan en arrivant.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Dalila.

« Comment avez-vous pu transplaner ? », dit aussitôt Deimos.

« Que font Kévin et Rosemary ? », demanda Stanislas.

« Kévin et Rosemary… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font en fait ? », dit Ti'lan en se tournant vers Eméra.

« Je lui ai demandé de le raisonner. »

« Elle doit être en train de le consoler, aussi. Kévin a essayé de me tuer après une crise de nerfs dûe à la redécouverte d'un traumatisme. », expliqua t-il aux autres.

« Pourquoi je n'étais pas du côté intéressant du cercle ? », dit Deimos.

« Oh zut, dit Stanislas, je ne trouve pas ma troisième bouteille de sang de Re'em. »

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et deux doigts en ressortirent par un trou.

« Elle doit être tombée quelque part en chemin. Quel gâchis ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Stanislas ? »

« J'essaie de fabriquer une potion pour traverser ces flammes, évidemment. »

« On ne peut pas, hélas. », dit Ti'lan et il lui raconta les découvertes qu'il avait faites avec Kévin.

« J'avais pensé tout à l'heure à détruire le Cristal en utilisant un son, dit Stanislas d'un air songeur. Vous vous souvenez de ce sort, à Poudlard ? »

« Peut-être que si Eméra et moi le faisions _ensemble_ le sort serait assez puissant pour détruire le Cristal. »

« Est-ce que le Horcruxe a pensé au fait que le mur de feu pouvait bloquer les sons ? »

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit aussitôt. Stanislas avait lâché le flacon qu'il était en train de ranger.

« C'est tellement dérangeant, dit-il en baissant les yeux,… mais pourtant tellement logique. »

Lucy comprit avec quelques secondes de plus les propos de Kévin, qui venait de transplaner aux côtés de Rosemary.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi méchant ?, jeta t-elle à Kévin. Ti'lan, nous sommes tous désolés. »

« Et rien d'autre. », ajouta Dalila avec un regard en biais en direction de Kévin. De plus, elle serra la main de sa cousine dans un geste de réconfort.

« Si ça peut te consoler, je ne pense pas te survivre très longtemps. », dit Deimos.

« Ne dis pas ça. », répondit Ti'lan. Seul son léger sourire exprimait l'émotion profonde qu'il ressentait face à la sollicitude de ses amis.

« Sur un tout autre sujet, reprit-il, l'Imbécile a raison. Ce genre de feu magique atténue presque toujours les sons. Si nous lançons ce sort, nous devrons être sûrs qu'il marche. Autrement, notre sortilège d'insonorisation sera brisé et Voldemort transplanera ici dans les deux minutes, tout ça pour rien. »

« Alors, nous devons traverser le cercle de feu, coûte que coûte. », dit Deimos.

« Mais comment ? »

Eméra laissa porter son regard jusqu'en haut de la muraille de flammes, qui léchait le plafond. Puis, il retomba vers le sol. Elle prit une poignée de terre, qu'elle malaxa.

« Voldemort a pensé à faire monter son mur de feu le plus haut possible. Mais est-ce qu'il a pensé au plus bas ? »

« Si nous creusions un tunnel… »

« La proximité du mur de feu rend un marécage impossible ici, l'interrompit Eméra, plongée dans ses pensées. Mais, s'il se poursuivait vraiment en dessous du sol, nous marcherions dans de la lave. »

« Alors, c'est sans danger de creuser un tunnel pour passer de l'autre côté ? », acheva Stanislas.

« Oui, je crois. », dit Eméra. Elle s'accroupit et posa ses deux mains sur le sol. Un trou se forma à cet endroit à l'intérieur duquel elle se laissa tomber. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle leur cria :

« Vous pouvez venir ! Je maintiens la galerie ! »

Ils traversèrent à quatre pattes le tunnel, étroit, mais qui ne risquait au moins pas de s'effondrer. Derrière les monticules de terre repoussés par Eméra se tenait le Cristal.

Il était plus grand qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, de la taille d'un homme, et plus brillant aussi. Ils ne purent l'observer que quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, comme s'ils s'étaient retrouvés face au soleil.

Pour la première fois, Rosemary lâcha la main de Kévin pour s'approcher du Cristal. L'expression qui se peignait sur son visage était plus que fascinée. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse et sa réflexion se termina par un sourire éclatant.

Kévin, inquiet pour Rosemary à cause de la lumière et de la chaleur qui se dégageaient du Cristal, l'en éloigna doucement. Puis il s'adressa à tous :

« Il va falloir le détruire en utilisant votre méthode. Ça va attirer très rapidement Voldemort mais je n'en vois pas d'autres. »

« Stanislas, tu es sûr que Sutr va bien t'obéir ? », demanda Lucy d'une petite voix.

« Oui, le sortilège de l'Imperium a marché, j'en suis sûr. », répondit-il et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air car de la diversion de Sutr pouvait dépendre leur vie à tous. Puis, il se tourna vers Ti'lan et Eméra :

« Vous pouvez y aller. »

« Ensemble ? », dit Ti'lan.

« Ensemble. », acquiesça Eméra. Elle serrait sa main aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

Le son mit moins d'une minute à briser le sortilège d'insonorisation. Il se répandit dans la vallée, en une note unique, assourdissante et pure.

Voldemort transplana à l'intérieur de la Station Endoloris. À travers le mur de feu, il ne pouvait percevoir que les silhouettes de ses ennemis, et un murmure indistinct, qui indiquait en fait une discussion très animée.

« Voldemort est là !, s'exclamait Rosemary. Qu'est-ce que fabrique Sutr ? »

« Rosemary et moi partons d'ici, dit Kévin. Je ne veux pas mourir, et certainement pas pour détruire ce Cristal. »

Il se concentra, ferma même les yeux mais rien ne vint :

« On ne peut pas transplaner ! », s'écria t-il.

Son visage était déformé par la terreur alors que l'ombre de Voldemort s'avançait vers eux, menaçante.

Un bruit suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre retentit alors en provenance du plafond. Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper furent frappés par la vision d'un beau ciel étoilé. Sutr venait d'arracher la toiture.

Stanislas remarqua les yeux révulsés du géant. Celui-ci ouvrit sa gigantesque bouche mais seul un gargouillement inintelligible en sortit. Un petit bouchon de liège tomba alors aux pieds de Stanislas, qui le ramassa et l'examina, incrédule.

Néanmoins, il le rangea rapidement dans poche et en sortit le Portoloin, qu'il commença à réactiver, tout en faisant signe à Eméra et Ti'lan de continuer.

Le poing de Sutr plongea alors vers eux et ils se baissèrent instinctivement. Mais ils n'étaient pas la cible du géant. Celui-ci se saisit du Cristal. De la fumée s'éleva de sa peau, rendue rouge par la brûlure de la magie.

« 1… », dit Stanislas d'une voix blanche.

Un éclair de lumière verte traversa le mur de feu et frappa Sutr. Le dernier geste du géant fut de serrer le Cristal aussi fort qu'il le pouvait comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui arrache. Mais il sous-estima sa force et le Cristal fut broyé dans son poing.

« 2… »

Il y eut une brève explosion de lumière puis la magie, qui n'était plus attachée en ce lieu, se dispersa tout à fait et redevint invisible. En même temps, le corps de Sutr était tombé à genoux, écrasant une partie de la Station. Sa main s'abattit sur le sol et s'ouvrit, libérant de gros éclats de quartz parfaitement ordinaires.

« 3 ! »

Voldemort franchi le cercle de feu, absolument furieux. Il était déjà vide.

* * *

« Ouf, c'était moins une ! Mais où sommes-nous en fait ? »

« Nous sommes à Venise et il est sept ou huit heures du matin. », répondit Stanislas.

« On a sauté la nuit. », dit Deimos avec une réelle tristesse.

« On ferait mieux de sortir de cet appartement avant qu'Eméra et moi nous nous levions. »

Alors qu'ils jouaient à cache-cache dans les couloirs du fastueux palais vénitien, Lucy demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas utiliser le Portoloin pour nous ramener sur le Continent Interdit ? »

« Un Portoloin ne peut servir que pour un aller et un retour, lui expliqua t-il. Celui-ci est donc inutilisable. En voler et en modifier un autre prendrait trop de temps et en créer un est absolument exclu. Voldemort a repris les techniques du Ministère pour enregistrer toutes les créations de Portoloin. »

« Alors, chuchota vivement Rosemary alors qu'ils se plaquaient contre un mur pour laisser passer Angelica, d'où venait le Portoloin que ton père a utilisé pour te faire quitter la Station Endoloris ? »

« Probablement de Voldemort lui-même. Il a sans doute confié le Portoloin à mon père pour qu'il puisse revenir rapidement dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, là où il était censé être en poste. »

« Donc on est coincés ici, et la Précieuse Relique est dans le camp des géants, à des milliers de kilomètres ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, dit Stanislas d'une voix plus forte. Les autres lui intimèrent aussitôt de parler bas et il continua dans un murmure :

« Voldemort avait jeté un sortilège Anti-Transplanage à l'intérieur du cercle de feu, sans doute pour nous piéger dedans. Utiliser le Portoloin était notre seule façon de nous en sortir ! »

« Tu as raison sur ce point là, dit Eméra, mais tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais ordonné à Sutr de briser le Cristal ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! Il aurait bien trop résisté à un tel ordre. »

« Alors pourquoi Sutr l'a t-il détruit ? », demanda Ti'lan.

« Par accident. »

Il sortit de sa poche le petit bouchon de liège.

« Ceci vient d'une de mes bouteilles personnelles. Il n'y en a qu'une que j'aie laissé tomber. »

« Une bouteille de sang de Re'em, se rappela soudainement Dalila. Sutr l'a probablement trouvée sur le chemin et il est assez stupide pour avaler n'importe quoi. »

« Une si petite dose n'aurait pas dû avoir grand effet sur lui mais il se trouve que le sang de Re'em et l'achillée sternuatoire du Philtre de Confusion que j'ai injecté à Sutr sont des ingrédients contre-indiqués. Ils augmentent leurs effets respectifs. Sutr était donc anormalement fort, et très confus, quand il a obéi à mon ordre de faire diversion. »

« Il a cherché à s'emparer de la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment et ça l'a détruite. Ironie du sort. », dit Deimos.

Alors qu'il parlait, Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du grand palais. Le loup-garou y jeta un oeil pour voir si la voie était libre.

« Hé, ce n'est pas Lucius Malfoy ? »

Ti'lan jeta à son tour un coup d'œil au hall recouvert de marbre.

« C'est bien lui. Et on dirait qu'il porte le parchemin qu'il était chargé de me délivrer. Mais il ne doit pas me le donner avant ce soir ! »

Lucius demanda son chemin à un serviteur, qui baissa les yeux comme une religieuse face à une statue.

« Il faut l'intercepter. », dit Deimos.

« Chut ! Il vient vers nous. », intima Stanislas.

Alors que Lucius passait devant eux, Deimos l'entraîna dans leur cachette précaire, derrière l'encadrement de la porte.

« Que faites-vous ici ? », s'exclama aussitôt le Mangemort.

« Un petit contretemps, dit Ti'lan. Mais vous que faites _vous _ici ? Nous ne sommes pas censés nous rencontrer avant ce soir. »

« Quand vous m'avez dit que je devais vous voir le 15 à Venise, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour exécuter le plus lentement possible la mission que Voldemort m'a donnée hier. Mais je ne peux le faire plus. »

« Vous n'avez pas pu rogner sur les transports ? », demanda Kévin, dubitatif.

« J'ai longuement recruté un groupe de Mangemorts, je les ai accompagnés à Sang-Pur avec un Portoloin imposé par Voldemort, je leur ai donné des ordres puis je suis revenu à Poudlard. J'ai trouvé un prétexte pour revenir à Sang-pur en transplanant, j'ai fait exprès de me désartibuler. J'ai dit que je me sentais mal le plus longtemps possible, j'ai dormi quelques heures, je me suis fait torturer par Voldemort. J'ai recruté un autre groupe pour protéger la statue et nous venons d'arriver à Venise en Portoloin. »

« Vous avez un Portoloin qui mène à Poudlard ? Où exactement ? », demanda poliment Lucy.

« C'est Voldemort qui l'a fait. Il doit mener directement dans son bureau. »

« Si nous pouvons aller là-bas, nous pourrons travers l'armoire dans l'autre sens et rentrer au Continent Interdit ! »

« Apparaître comme ça dans le bureau de Voldemort n'est pas du tout prudent. », dit Rosemary.

« C'est plus prudent que de transplaner jusqu'en Angleterre en risquant de se désartibuler et d'essayer d'entrer dans Poudlard par la force. », rétorqua Stanislas.

« Mais si Voldemort est là ? »

« Il m'attend, dit Ti'lan. M. Malfoy, nous allons devoir vous assommer pendant quelques heures. Le temps que vous repreniez conscience et fassiez votre rapport à Voldemort, vous ne viendrez me voir que ce soir. À partir de quelle heure Voldemort s'inquiétera t-il pour vous ? »

« À partir de midi, s'il ne reçoit pas mon rapport quotidien. »

« Donc, jusqu'à midi, Voldemort croira que vous m'avez délivré son message comme prévu ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Et ce message disait que je devais le rejoindre immédiatement. Ainsi, s'il me voit arriver, il ne sera pas surpris. Je pourrai m'esquiver et surveiller son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, pour ensuite accéder au Horcruxe. »

« Mais tu as besoin de moi pour le détruire. », dit Eméra.

« Elle peut venir avec toi !, dit Deimos. Il suffit de trouver un prétexte qui justifie son départ si rapide de Venise. Tu n'as qu'à dire qu'elle est enceinte. »

Eméra rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Bon prétexte. Voldemort serait tellement heureux de cette nouvelle qu'il en avalerait n'importe quel couleuvre. »

« Bon plan, dit Rosemary. Mais le Portoloin a déjà servi une fois et, si vous l'utilisez une fois de plus pour aller à Poudlard, il ne fonctionnera plus après. Comment allez-vous faire pour revenir ? »

* * *

« Voldemort n'est pas là. Dieu merci ! », s'exclama Eméra.

« Il peut revenir d'une minute à l'autre. », dit Ti'lan. Ils se mirent donc à inspecter rapidement tous les meubles et trouvèrent le double de la Précieuse Relique, caché sous un sort d'illusion basique. Ils la franchirent et se retrouvèrent aussitôt sur le Continent Interdit, au côté de l'Armoire à Disparaître qui avait apparemment retrouvé sa place parmi les trésors des géants.

Ti'lan et Eméra effectuèrent le rituel mais il échoua.

« Pourquoi ? Nous avons déjà fait ce rituel à Venise et il avait parfaitement fonctionné. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nous qui sommes en cause. Si le sortilège échoue à libérer l'Horcruxe de ses liens terrestres, c'est peut-être qu'il n'y a pas d'Horcruxe à libérer. »

« Tu veux dire… Voldemort aurait échangé les deux Armoires à Disparaître ? »

« Il en avait la possibilité physique. Il était sur le Continent Interdit, il a pu vouloir vérifier lui-même l'état de son Horcruxe et l'échanger avec son double pour nous berner. Et nous nous sommes faits avoir. Nous étions tellement sûrs que l'Horcruxe était sur le Continent Interdit, que nous n'avons pas pensé à le vérifier. »

« Alors, nous allons devoir refaire le rituel dans le bureau de Voldemort ? »

Ti'lan acquiesça sombrement et ils firent le chemin en sens inverse. Mais Eméra put apercevoir, par le minuscule espace entre les deux battants de l'armoire, que Voldemort était de retour dans son bureau.

Ils prirent donc leur mal en patience. L'intérieur de l'armoire était étroit et il y faisait chaud. Au fil des heures, l'attente devint de plus en plus douloureuse et ils tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes quand Voldemort sortit enfin. Ils l'entendirent adresser quelques mots à son secrétaire (« Je ne m'absente que quelques minutes. Faites attendre le Prince s'il arrive. ») puis la porte claqua derrière lui.

Ti'lan sortit aussitôt de l'armoire et prit une bouffée d'air non vicié avant de dire :

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire le rituel. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus attendre encore, dit Eméra. C'est peut-être notre dernière occasion de la journée. »

« Alors, tant pis, détruisons cette armoire. Le Feudeymon… »

« Un Feudeymon est pratiquement incontrôlable dans un espace restreint. J'ai une meilleure idée. »

Elle la lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? Maintenant ? », dit Ti'lan d'une voix hésitante.

« Si tu n'es pas convaincu, tu n'as qu'à me faire confiance. »

Ti'lan baissa les yeux :

« Ce n'est pas très charitable de me remettre en tête ce souvenir maintenant. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait pour que nous réussissions. »

« Et je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as fait ça. Dis, Ti'lan, tu me fais vraiment confiance ? »

Tout en parlant, Eméra lui prit la main et posa leurs doigts entremêlés sur l'armoire.

« Absolument. »

L'Horcruxe s'embrasa soudainement. Pourtant, Eméra avait l'air triste mais Ti'lan attribua cette impression aux étranges reflets spectraux que les flammes blanches jetaient sur tous les visages.

Eméra se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée réservée aux nobles et jeta un coup d'œil par le trou de la serrure. Heureusement, aucun Mangemort n'était en train d'attendre Voldemort. Ils quittèrent donc le bureau, sachant que le feu blanc disparaîtrait dès qu'il aurait fini de dévorer sa cible, parce que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

Ils avaient prévu avec leurs amis l'endroit idéal où se réfugier en attendant de quitter le château.

« Alors, c'est là que tu vis ?, dit Ti'lan en portant son regard partout autour de lui. Il aimait le rouge chaud des murs de la pièce, la grande cheminée, mais l'état misérable dans laquelle elle était l'enlaidissait considérablement. Je préfère ça à mon appartement. », dit-il cependant.

Ti'lan essaya de sourire mais le résultat ressemblait plus à une grimace. Leur plan si soigneusement préparé avait affreusement mal tourné. Qui savait ce qui se passerait maintenant qu'ils avaient détruit l'armoire de la manière la plus évidente et offensante qui soit ?

« Assieds toi, s'il te plaît, dit Eméra. J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer. »

« De mauvaises nouvelles ? », dit Ti'lan qui pouvait voir l'air affligé d'Eméra derrière son sourire, comme elle pour lui.

« Non. De très bonnes nouvelles. J'ai trouvé le moyen de détruire le Horcruxe qui est en toi sans te tuer. »

Le visage de Ti'lan se fendit d'un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Mais ce ne sont pas de très bonnes nouvelles !, s'exclama t-il. C'est une nouvelle fantastique ! Bien que, vu ton air, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une lourde contrepartie. »

« Ce n'est rien, dit Eméra avec un sourire nerveux. Je ne t'ai rien dit car je ne me sentais pas prête à le faire tout de suite et, je ne me sens d'ailleurs toujours pas prête, mais le temps presse. Après ce que nous avons fait à l'armoire, nous sommes en grand danger. Il nous faut battre Voldemort de vitesse en l'attaquant en premier avant qu'il ne nous traque. Et ça ne sera possible que quand tu ne seras plus un Horcruxe. Après, tu pourras rejoindre les autres et attaquer Voldemort immédiatement si tu le veux. »

« Je sais, mais explique-moi tout maintenant. Comment as-tu découvert ce sort ? Comment il marche ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? », demanda Ti'lan, débordant d'enthousiasme.

« Donne moi ta baguette. Elle pourrait causer des perturbations dangereuses pendant le rituel. »

Il s'exécuta.

« Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Non, il faut juste que je me concentre. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sa main effleura la sienne et il la pressa, croyant qu'elle avait besoin de soutien et de réconfort. Peu à peu, il sentit son corps se figer dans cette position. Il essaya de bouger légèrement mais sans succès. Ce n'était pas un simple engourdissement mais une paralysie artificielle ; sans doute un signe que le rituel commençait, pensa t-il.

Enfin, Eméra se mit à parler mais nulle formule magique ne sortit de sa bouche.

« _Tu ne seras plus jamais un Horcruxe. Pour que le fragment de l'âme de Voldemort en toi soit détruite sans que ton propre corps et ta propre âme soient affectés, je donne ma vie et te bé…_ »

Il y eut soudain comme une explosion silencieuse. Eméra sentit la vague d'énergie qui la submergeait, elle sentit la main de Ti'lan qui lui échappait. Elle vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son dos et l'arrière de sa tête lui faisaient affreusement mal mais, sa Bénédiction inachevée, elle était vivante, bien vivante.

Quand elle rouvrit péniblement les yeux, Ti'lan était debout et jamais dans sa vie elle ne l'avait vu aussi furieux.

« Comment as-tu pu essayer de faire ça ? Quand je pense que tu me reprochais hier d'avoir voulu me sacrifier sans rien dire ! Ou alors tu pensais que c'était ce que je voulais ? Que je voulais vivre à tout prix, à _ce_ prix ? »

« Non, murmura Eméra. J'ai toujours su que tu refuserais ce sacrifice. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit et que je t'ai immobilisé. En ignorant ton avis, je savais que je trahissais ta confiance mais je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Pas le choix ?, s'insurgea Ti'lan. _Pas le choix ?_ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?, répliqua violemment Eméra. Que je laisse celui que j'aime _mourir _alors que j'avais le pouvoir de le sauver ? Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? »

« Toi et moi… C'est différent. Je suis condamné, pas toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-tu mourir et pas moi à ta place ? Est-ce que tu crois que je vaux mieux que toi ? Hé bien, pas moi ! »

Pour la première fois, le visage de Ti'lan sembla s'apaiser. Il poussa un soupir et se rassit.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Tu essayais juste de me sauver… mais il est clair pour moi que si un seul d'entre nous est destiné à avoir une vie après Voldemort, c'est toi, Eméra. »

« Tu dis des bêtises. », répondit-elle presque tendrement.

« Peu de gens m'ont vraiment aimé et je n'ai jamais rêvé que quelqu'un le fasse à ce point. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça signifie pour moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que _tu _signifies pour moi. Et je ne pense vraiment pas que je pourrais avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Donc, je ne te toucherai plus jamais à moins que tu me promettes de ne pas recommencer. Et si tu réussis tout de même, je me jetterai du haut d'un pont, juste pour t'embêter. », ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil pour adoucir son propos.

Elle s'approcha de lui, inquiète de cet accès incongru d'humour, mais il recula :

« Non, non, promets-moi d'abord. Je n'aimerais pas devoir te repousser encore avec la magie. »

« Sans formule. Sans baguette. Je ne savais même pas que tu en étais capable. »

« Moi non plus. Même quand j'étais en danger de mort, je n'ai jamais fait de choses pareilles. »

Eméra baissa les yeux. Ses épaules se voûtèrent et elle dit, non comme une question mais comme un constat d'une tristesse immense :

« Tu es vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ti'lan acquiesça.

« Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à jurer. »

Elle le fit et Ti'lan se détendit enfin. Il se releva pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle dit soudain :

« J'ai une autre chose à t'annoncer. Je suis enceinte, Ti'lan. »

Il retomba aussitôt sur le fauteuil.

« Depuis quand tu le sais ? »

Elle lui raconta alors comment elle l'avait découvert l'avant-veille, aux dépens du pauvre Stanislas, dont elle avait effacé tout souvenir de l'événement.

« J'avais décidé de le cacher à tous, surtout à toi, pour que tu ne ressentes pas encore plus de culpabilité après mon sacrifice. Mais, vu que je vais vivre, je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

« Je suis désolée, Eméra, mais que tu décides d'avorter ou d'élever cet enfant, je ne serai pas là pour toi. »

« Si tu survivais à Voldemort, que choisirais-tu ? », insista t-elle.

« Hé bien… Ce que tu me dis me semble complètement surréaliste, avoua Ti'lan. J'ai tellement eu l'habitude d'être un fils, un fils dont on s'est servi et qu'on a maltraité, que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quel genre de père je pourrais être. Je suis sûr que je ne veux pas d'enfant maintenant mais, si tu choisissais de garder celui-là et que j'en avais la possibilité, je suis aussi sûr que je serais resté à tes côtés et que j'aurais essayé d'être le meilleur père possible. En fait, je crois que je te soutiendrais quel que soit ton choix. »

« Une façon très habile de me laisser choisir seule. », réplique Eméra, moqueuse.

« Tu es supposée être la plus courageuse de la paire. », lui rappela Ti'lan.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun avis personnel sur la question ? »

« Choisis ce qui te rendra la plus heureuse. Je n'ai pas d'autre préoccupation. »

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Eméra posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ti'lan. Elle ne dit plus rien, lui non plus. Vaincue par la fatigue, elle s'endormit dans ce silence.

Le reste de la journée s'étira ainsi entre courtes siestes, moments d'intimité et de réflexions moroses. Le soir venu, ils perçurent les signes d'une grande agitation. Des Mangemorts courraient à l'étage du dessus et d'en dessous.

« Voldemort doit avoir reçu le rapport de Lucius, dit Ti'lan en regardant la montre. Il sait que nous sommes venus à Poudlard avec son Portoloin et il pense que nous pourrions y être encore. Pourvu qu'ils ne viennent pas ici tout de suite ! »

« Combien de temps nous reste t-il à attendre ? », demanda Eméra.

« Un quart d'heure. »

Leurs au revoirs furent plus passionnés que jamais ce jour-là.

« Puisque je te dis que nous nous verrons dans une petite journée ! », dit Eméra en riant devant la fougue de Ti'lan.

« J'espère bien, répondit-il. _Portus !_ »

Ils empoignèrent tous les deux le Portoloin et ré-apparurent à Venise. Leurs amis étaient sur le pied de guerre, sauf Deimos qui dormait, en apparence profondément, mais qui se réveilla dès leur arrivée.

« Je compte sur toi pour que personne ne voit mon double temporel ? », lui rappela Ti'lan.

« Pas de problème ! », s'exclama le loup-garou, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Avec de tels arguments, il ne manquerait pas de convaincre n'importe quel Vénitien que le vrai Ti'lan était parti pour Poudlard, alors qu'il partirait en fait le lendemain pour le Continent Interdit.

Ti'lan enclencha la fonction retour du Portoloin, qui le ramena à la seconde destination qu'il avait entré, c'est à dire le bureau de son père à Poudlard. Il s'apprêtait à réciter poliment « Vous m'avez convoqué immédiatement, père. » mais se tut dès qu'il vit que Voldemort était déjà en pleine conversation.

« Si vous voulez entreprendre une enquête… », commença le visage de l'homme dans la cheminée. Puis il s'aperçut de la présence de Ti'lan et se tut aussitôt. Mais Voldemort continua à sa place :

« Pas d'enquête ! À quoi serviraient des enquêtes s'ils peuvent m'échapper ? Ils possèdent un pouvoir que j'ignore ! (sa gestuelle pointait alors imperceptiblement vers les cendres de l'armoire) Contre eux, je dois rassembler toutes les forces de mon régime ! Faites dire à Mauricio Edmonton qu'il a mon aimable invitation au mariage de mon fils. »

« Père… », osa murmurer Ti'lan.

« Ah, tu es là ! » dit Voldemort en l'inspectant de la tête aux pieds. Puis, satisfait de son état, il ajouta : « Tu fais bien de l'être. Tu te maries dans une semaine. »

* * *

**A dans un mois pour le dernier chapitre du tome 3 de "Learn to Crawl" : Les noces funèbres. Le tome 4 est déjà planifié et son premier chapitre en cours d'écriture.**


	10. Les noces funèbres

_« La Marée toujours va et vient, mais_

_les Feux ne brûlent jamais éternellement._

_Tout fortune naît au prix d'une infortune._

_S'il existe des gagnants, c'est que certains_

_ont perdus pour leur offrir cette victoire._

_S'il y a eu Sacre,_

_c'est qu'il y a eu Sacrifice… »_

Orange Salvifique, partie 5 « Des illusions » par Lepanthes

**10 :** Les noces funèbres

_« Rosemary Londubat ? »_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, qui balançait doucement ses jambes contre sa chaise, était l'image même de la tranquillité. Elle leva la tête en entendant son nom et rejoignit le bureau de Voldemort. _

_« Même pour un espion sous couverture, le délai entre vos rapports est impardonnable ! »_

_« Kévin a rejoint un groupe constitué par vos ennemis. Je devais gagner leur confiance. », répondit-elle innocemment._

Le visage de Voldemort passa de la fureur à une expression mielleuse.

_« Ne joue pas les ingénues avec moi. Tu sais la valeur de ces informations, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« J'en ai une idée, et j'espère que vous me récompenserez à la mesure de leur valeur. Ils se font appeler Ceux-qui-doivent-ramper. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais sur eux. »_

_

* * *

_Deux jours plus tôt, Kévin et Rosemary étaient encore à Venise. Ils espéraient attraper un Portoloin pour Paris, puis un pour Londres, avant de monter en Ecosse.

« Kévin ? »

Le visage souriant de sa mère était apparu dans son Miroir à Double Sens.

« Tout va bien, je suis seul. »

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà décidé de la manière dont vous tuerez Voldemort ? »

Il lui résuma brièvement leur plan.

« Alors, est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelques Détraqueurs ? »

« Autant que tu veux. Je vais leur ordonner de quitter le service de Voldemort après sa mort, ce qui va faire naître des centaines de rébellions partout dans le monde. Mais, pour les raisons que tu sais, toutes ces rébellions seront sans intérêts s'il n'y en a pas une à Poudlard, et qu'elle est capable de tenir le château. Cela sera _ta_ responsabilité. »

« Mère, c'est une responsabilité… énorme, acheva Kévin avec appréhension. Et si je n'y arrive pas ? »

« Je t'enverrais des effectifs mais je préférerais que tu te débrouilles seul. Ne me déçois pas, Kévin. »

Avec une grimace agacée, Léna disparut du miroir. Kévin s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Il savait très bien comment provoquer une rébellion à Poudlard mais il lui fallait de l'aide. Et qui pourrait l'aider ?

Il se releva soudain en claquant des doigts, sauta du lit et transplana devant le palais où habitait Eméra. Comme il avait déjà été enregistré lors de sa précédente visite, les gardes le laissèrent passer mais, au lieu de mander une autre visite à la fiancée du Prince, il se glissa dans une entrée de service. En suivant une cohorte de serviteurs, il trouva la suite d'Eméra et de Ti'lan, dont on rassemblait les biens et le personnel dans une large pièce circulaire.

Dalila était là, vaquant à sa tâche de suivante, mais Deimos aussi. Il semblait juste s'amuser à observer le bazar.

Kévin attendit que Dalila sorte du champ de vision de Deimos et se faufila jusqu'à elle. Il lui effleura l'épaule pour qu'elle le remarque puis lui fit signe de le suivre dans la pièce d'à côté. Au lieu d'en venir au fait, il demanda par curiosité :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Voldemort n'a pas la patience d'attendre que tous les nobles, les biens et les serviteurs qui accompagnaient Eméra et Ti'lan reviennent par la voie normale. Nous allons donc avoir le privilège de tester une de ses nouvelles inventions : les Ancres. On les dispose en cercle et tout ce qui trouve à l'intérieur est transporté où l'on veut, comme un Portoloin. »

Devant le silence songeur de Kévin, Dalila reprit :

« C'est une bonne chose que tu sois venu. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir m'échapper d'ici et il fallait absolument que je te demande quelque chose. »

« Moi aussi justement, et je pense qu'il s'agit de la même chose. »

Dalila sourit et une lueur d'espoir dansa dans son regard. Deimos, appuyé contre la cloison de l'autre côté du mur, sourit aussi mais c'était un sourire sans joie.

* * *

_« Ils ont empoisonné l'alliance de votre fils. La mort arrivera dans l'heure mais la paralysie sera immédiate. Ils profiteront ensuite du fait que tout le monde se pressera auprès du Prince pour s'infiltrer au château. Puis, ils se cacheront dans des pièces séparées. Je connais juste celle où sera Kévin. »_

* * *

Eméra fixait son reflet dans le miroir mais son regard était perdu dans le vague.

« Princesse ? Princesse ? »

Elle se tourna vers la demi-douzaine de couturières et leur demi-douzaine d'assistantes (chacune).

« Vous ne l'aimez pas ? »

« Non, non, elle est parfaite. Vous avez fait du très bon travail. »

Les visages de ses interlocutrices s'illuminèrent aussitôt et certaines rosirent même. Mais le compliment n'était même pas à la mesure de leur travail. Le fourreau de satin blanc qu'elles avaient conçus épousait parfaitement les formes d'Eméra, tout en lui permettant encore de respirer. Il se prolongeait en un jupon asymétrique, aux bords délicatement ourlés et ornés de fleur de zéphyr, qui s'ouvrait sur une jupe vaporeuse. La traîne, constitué du même tissu, lui semblait interminable, à tel point qu'Eméra n'osait pas se retourner pour vérifier sa taille. Elle était fixée à son chignon, tout comme le voile de gaze qui recouvrirait son visage le jour du mariage.

« Vous devez choisir une demoiselle d'honneur, Princesse. », dit l'un des innombrables nobles chargés d'organiser le mariage.

Une demoiselle d'honneur ? _Dalila_, s'imposa tout de suite à son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas son mariage, c'était celui de Voldemort, et il ne l'accepterait jamais.

« Quels sont mes choix possibles ? », soupira t-elle.

« Je vais rassembler les candidates. », répondit aussi l'intendant, ravi de trouver Eméra aussi docile.

« Dire que je vais faire passer des auditions pour désigner qui aura l'insigne honneur d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur. C'est ridicule. », pensa Eméra.

De plus, elle en eut rapidement assez. Les filles de la noblesse étaient parfaitement semblables à son souvenir : ennuyeuses et obséquieuses à souhait. Vers la fin, elle ne savait toujours pas laquelle choisir. Jusqu'à ce que la dernière candidate arrive. Elle portait une robe de deuil complète, de la voilette qui lui couvrait le visage jusqu'aux pieds.

« Emet ? », devina t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Celle-ci souleva sa voilette avec dignité. Un maquillage habile avait effacé les traces des larmes sur sa peau mais elle avait les yeux rouges.

« Pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ? »

« Mon père… », commença t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Le visage d'Eméra devint sans expression et elle se raidit :

« Il est mort, pensa t-elle. Je l'ai tué. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Je l'ai même _oublié_. »

Entre temps, Emet avait sorti un mouchoir de baptiste dans lequel elle se moucha bruyamment.

« Il est mort au champ d'honneur. Mais rien ne le remplacera auprès de sa famille. C'était un homme bon. Il s'est toujours beaucoup occupé d'Ethan et moi, sans pour autant négliger son devoir de Mangemort. Nul homme n'avait plus d'honneur que lui. »

« Je suis désolée. », réussit à articuler Eméra.

Emet interpréta mal son air tétanisé :

« Oh, je sais que je ne devrais pas me donner en spectacle comme ça. Mais, vu qu'il s'agit de vous, j'ai pensé que… vous comprendriez. »

« Vu qu'elle me méprise, elle ne se gêne pas pour pleurer devant moi, corrigea Eméra en pensée. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai tué son père. »

Elle prit la parole d'un ton officiel :

« Emet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit beaucoup à votre famille. Je pense que vous méritez d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur. »

* * *

Ti'lan trempa le pinceau dans la potion que lui avait confié Stanislas. Il le passa doucement sur l'intérieur d'une bague en argent en forme de serpents aux yeux d'émeraudes entrelacés.

« Ca fait très bizarre d'empoisonner sa propre alliance. », dit-il à voix haute avant de remettre la bague dans son écrin de velours vert. Il le tendit à Deimos, qui le fourra sans cérémonie dans sa poche. Il portait un lâche pantalon gris et une veste débraillée.

« Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment au témoin d'un mariage, surtout celui d'un Prince. », fit observer Ti'lan. Mais il souriait.

« Oh, je sais bien que tu t'en fiches ! D'ailleurs, je pensais que le mariage tout entier te rendrait bien plus stressé. »

« C'est que ce mariage a si peu d'importance par rapport à ce qui va se passer après. Même Eméra, qui a toujours été révoltée à son idée, n'en a plus rien à faire. »

« Essaie tout de même de sourire. Voldemort va se douter de quelque chose si les mariés ont l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. »

« Toi, essaie de ne _pas _sourire. Nous n'aimerions pas effrayer nos invités, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ils auront largement l'occasion de l'être plus tard. »

Un serviteur entra alors, interrompant leur conversation.

« Prince, c'est à votre tour. »

Il fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, mais par la petite porte. La table des professeurs avait été repoussée, l'estrade dégagée et Voldemort s'y tenait seul. Mais le reste de la salle était plein à craquer. Au premier rang se tenaient les chefs d'Etats et leurs épouses, puis un représentant de toutes les familles nobles d'Angleterre, classées selon leur rang. Enfin, comme Ti'lan l'avait prévu, des Sang-mêlés et des Sangs-de-Bourbe se tenaient debout au fond de la salle. S'ils avaient été absents, plus de nobles auraient pu être invités mais le mariage n'aurait fait que flatter leur ego. Voldemort préférait donner aux « classes inférieures » le sentiment d'être écrasés.

Alors que Ti'lan prenait place au côté de son père, Deimos attendait de faire son entrée aux portes de la Grande Salle. Un autre serviteur l'aborda alors.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a changé d'avis, lui dit-il. Cette bague doit servir d'alliance. »

Il lui tendit un écrin d'une blancheur virginale qui contenait un simple anneau d'argent. Deimos le prit et le fourra dans son autre poche. Le Sang-de-Bourbe attendait visiblement qu'il lui rende l'autre bague mais sa main tendue resta vide.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te confier une Relique aussi inestimable ? Je la rendrai au Seigneur des Ténèbres moi-même. », dit Deimos, en baissant les yeux vers l'habit blanc du serviteur.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre mais il n'osa protester. Il se hâta même de filer lorsque arriva Emet. Deimos, lui, sourit, car elle était vêtue d'une robe écarlate éblouissante qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux sombres. Elle tenait sous le bras un panier rempli de pétales de fleurs.

Les portes monumentales s'ouvrirent soudain toutes grandes et Emet et Deimos les franchirent côte à côte. Il devait adapter son allure à la sienne car elle jetait une poignée de pétales sur le tapis rouge à chaque pas. La traversée de la Grande Salle lui parut donc durer une éternité mais il finit par rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Les premières notes de la célèbre marche retentirent alors, envahirent la pièce, et Eméra apparut enfin. Un murmura s'éleva dans la foule, commentant l'apparence de la mariée. Mais Eméra ne le percevait même pas, tant elle faisait attention à ne pas trébucher. Un pas après l'autre, elle parvint à l'estrade, où Ti'lan l'aida courtoisement à monter.

Les deux fiancés enfin réunis, Voldemort prit la parole et, bien qu'il s'exprimât normalement, tous l'entendirent.

« Avant de vous unir par les liens du mariage, sacrés devant moi, je vais énoncer vos devoirs de conjoints. Prince Ti'lan, mon fils, votre devoir est de poursuivre notre glorieuse lignée en engendrant des enfants avec votre épouse. Jurez-vous de respecter ce devoir ? »

« Oui, je le jure. »

« Eméra Lily Potter, héritière de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, votre devoir est de donner la vie aux enfants de votre mari. Vous lui devez également fidélité et obéissance, tout comme le Prince me doit sa fidélité et son obéissance. Jurez-vous de respecter ces devoirs ? »

« Oui, je le jure. »

« Prince Ti'lan, acceptez-vous de prendre Eméra Lily Potter pour épouse selon les conditions de ce serment ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Emet s'avança alors et tendit un écrin rouge ouvert à Ti'lan. Il prit l'anneau d'or qui le contenait et le passa au doigt d'Eméra.

« Eméra Lily Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre le Prince Ti'lan pour époux selon les conditions de son serment ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Deimos tendit à Eméra l'écrin blanc. Elle prit l'alliance d'argent et la passa à l'annulaire de Ti'lan.

« En vertu des pouvoirs que je possède, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Ti'lan souleva délicatement le voile d'Eméra et l'embrassa, un peu plus longtemps que ne l'exigeait le protocole. Mais il s'agissait d'un dernier baiser.

« Que tous se réjouissent de cette heureuse union et puisse t-elle être aussi fructueuse que possible ! Mon fils, tu es désormais un homme, je t'autorise donc à siéger à ma place et à présider les festivités de ton mariage. »

A la surprise de tous, Voldemort ne se contenta pas de céder sa place à Ti'lan, il quitta la Grande Salle par la petite porte.

Ti'lan s'appliqua discrètement un Sonorus et s'avança pour s'adresse à tous :

« J'ai toujours voulu que le jour de mon mariage soit inoubliable. Hé bien, mon vœu va être exaucé : mes amis, nous avons un invité surprise. Tu peux entrer, Kévin ! »

Avant même qu'il n'apparaisse, une sensation de froid et de désespoir envahirent les invités.

« Oh mon Dieu, s'écria un noble dans la foule, ce sont des Détraqueurs ! »

Ils étaient des dizaines et Kévin Whitebird marchait devant eux d'un pas nonchalant.

« Que la fête commence ! », murmura t-il.

La porte de la Grande Salle se ferma derrière lui dans un craquement sinistre. Pour ce soir, elle était scellée.

* * *

« Je suis tellement déçue de rater le mariage d'Eméra. », soupira Lucy en entendant les échos de la marche nuptiale.

Ils étaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous la Grande Salle mais la musique était assez forte pour leur parvenir.

« Quand nous aurons fini, Eméra te devra une plus fière chandelle que si tu étais allée à son mariage. », répondit Stanislas, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le cours de l'eau. Il menait doucement leur petite barge sur un bras très large des égouts de Poudlard.

« Ah, nous y voilà ! », s'exclama t-il en apercevant un pic de bois. Il l'avait implanté lui-même pour amarrer sa barque.

Une fois descendus sur le quai, Stanislas palpa le mur légèrement suintant, surtout au niveau des joins entre les pierres. Celles qu'il avait descellé étaient identiques aux autres mais laissaient un dépôt friable sur ses mains.

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'emplacement, il tapota les pierres avec sa baguette et elles s'écartèrent. L'égout malodorant débouchait en fait sur une pièce nettement mieux éclairée et élégante, une bibliothèque. La bibliothèque de Voldemort en fait, celle qui n'était accessible qu'aux Mangemorts du premier cercle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais passer du temps ici ! », dit-il en regardant la pile des livres interdits, d'archives volés, de secrets conservés.

Lucy se racla la gorge pour le rappeler doucement à la réalité.

« Ok, ne nous attardons pas. », dit-il à contre-cœur. Il referma leur porte improvisée d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea vers une autre, une arche dorée et impressionnante.

« Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? », dit Lucy.

« Cette porte est prévu pour laisser passer un Mangemort à la fois, c'est vrai ! admit Stanislas. Mais je te rappelle qu'elle ne fait que quantifier la magie et, à mon avis, nos deux puissances magiques sont équivalentes à celle d'un seul Mangemort. »

« Et si tu trompes ? »

Elle n'avait oser évoquer cette possibilité auparavant parce que si c'était le cas… Non seulement ils seraient en danger mais leur plan si parfait était à l'eau.

« C'est une possibilité. Une part de risques, comme dans tous les bons plans, répondit Stanislas. Dans ce cas-là, je fais confiance à Eméra et Ti'lan pour trouver un autre moyen de tuer Voldemort. Mais nous devons essayer car ce moyen est celui qui présente le moins de risque pour elle. »

Ils échangèrent un regard déterminé, Lucy attrapa fermement la main de Stanislas et ils coururent vers l'arche.

« Ca a marché ! », s'écria Lucy.

Ils étaient désormais dans une pièce qui lui rappelait un peu la caverne des géants mais les trésors de Voldemort étaient bien mieux ordonnés. Ils purent donc apercevoir rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient : une baguette d'une trentaine de centimètres. Jamais Lucy n'avait vu un bois aussi clair ; la baguette en était presque blanche.

« Ah ! J'étais sûr que Voldemort la garderait. », dit Stanislas en l'apercevant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on essaie de la prendre ? »

« Rien. On ne peut pas la toucher. »

Lucy s'y essaya prudemment. En effet, une force invisible arrêta ses doigts à trente centimètres de la baguette.

« Mais Voldemort doit bien avoir le moyen de la prendre, non ? »

Stanislas acquiesça tout en inspectant la table en if sur laquelle reposait la baguette.

« Tu vois ce symbole ? Il y a une lame cachée à l'intérieur. Si quelqu'un appuyait dessus, il s'entaillerait le doigt et, avec cette rigole, son sang coulerait jusqu'à la barrière. Le sang de Voldemort doit la faire disparaître. »

« Mais pas le nôtre. »

« Oui, mais le sang, quel qu'il soit, peut toucher la barrière. Rien d'autre ne peut vraiment l'atteindre. »

Il releva sa manche et appuya sa baguette contre l'intérieur de son poignet. Lucy vit une goutte de sang perler sur sa peau. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa le poignet :

« Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Si mon sang recouvre la barrière, je pourrais la détruire par son intermédiaire. C'est le seul moyen. », dit-il gravement.

« Mais c'est ce que Voldemort veut que tu fasses ! Il veut que tu te vides de ton sang ! »

« Je sais. Je m'attendais à ce genre de piège, c'est pour ça que je t'ai amené avec moi. Fais en sorte que je ne… m'évanouisse pas. »

Il s'entailla les deux poignets et laissa son sang couler sur la barrière. Il ne laissa qu'une abominable trace rosée derrière lui avant de dégouliner sur la table. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux de Lucy passèrent frénétiquement de Stanislas à la barrière, de la barrière à Stanislas.

« Ce n'est pas assez. », murmura t-il.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. », dit Lucy.

Elle lui prit les mains et fit disparaître ses entailles d'un coup de baguette.

« _Tu _ne devrais pas faire ça. », répliqua Stanislas.

« Tu dis ça mais tu ne m'arrêtes pas. Tu es déjà trop faible pour le faire, alors que tu devrais conserver tes forces pour détruire la barrière. »

Elle s'ouvrit les veines et son sang dégoulina sur la barrière en forme de dôme.

« Lucy, non ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose. »

« Pas comme ça ! »

« Stanislas, je veux vraiment le faire. Toi et les autres prenez sans arrêt des risques inouïs pour qu'on atteigne nos buts. Je dois en prendre aussi pour alléger votre fardeau. »

Il se tut et la regarda. Elle lui sourit bravement.

« Si tu penses que tu dois le faire, fais-le. J'ai confiance en ton jugement. »

« Merci, Stanislas. »

Il ne cessa de la fixer pendant toute la durée de l'échange puis dit doucement :

« Arrête toi maintenant. »

Il prit sa baguette et s'écria :

« _Glacius !_ »

Le sang ne se contenta pas de geler mais il explosa brutalement.

« Impressionnant. », dit Lucy, tout en traitant ses propres blessures.

« J'étais en colère. Contre Voldemort, et tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir. Tu peux prendre la baguette maintenant. »

Elle plongea avec réticence sa main à travers le défunt bouclier et prit la baguette.

« Allons-y. Ti'lan et Eméra doivent nous attendre. »

Et ils les attendaient en effet ! Le costume vert et argent de Ti'lan était toujours aussi impeccable mais Eméra avait arraché sa traîne et le bas de sa robe pour pouvoir courir. Quand Lucy lui donna la baguette, elle laissa échapper une pluie d'étincelles dorées.

« Ca, c'est très bon signe. », dit Stanislas.

« Je suis heureuse qu'elle me reconnaisse. », dit Eméra avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Où est Kévin ? »

« Dans la Grande Salle. Tout se passe comme prévu. »

« Dans ce cas, je dois vous dire adieu. J'ai l'intention de m'enfuir avant que la guerre commence pour de bon. »

« Je peux venir ? », demanda Lucy.

« Bien sûr. En fait, je pensais même venir chez toi, si tu veux bien m'héberger. La Finlande me paraît un endroit idéal pour attendre la fin du conflit. »

« Alors, au revoir, Eméra, dit Lucy en étreignant son amie. On s'écrira plein de lettres ? »

« Promis. »

Puis elle serra la main de Ti'lan :

« Adieu, Ti'lan. Ca a été un privilège de te rencontrer. »

Elle rejoignit Stanislas mais se retourna après quelques pas pour crier :

« Bonne chance ! »

* * *

Voldemort se balançait doucement sur la chaise qu'il avait fait apparaître. A l'endroit où il se trouvait, il avait un point de vue idéal sur la porte de la Tour Nord, tout en restant lui-même dans l'ombre.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il dit aussitôt :

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Mais Eméra aussi était prête :

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Les deux sorts se confondirent en un lien doré. Mais avant que ne retentisse le chant du phénix, Voldemort dit entre ses dents :

« Tel père, telle fille. Malheureusement pour toi, je sais désormais comment déjouer ce genre de tour. »

Il leva sa baguette bien haut et le lien formé par le Priori Incantatum se brisa.

« Je ne peux pas te tuer vu que tu tiens la baguette de ton père mais je trouverais bien un autre moyen de m'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« _Expelliarmus _! »

Le sort ne venait cette fois pas d'Eméra mais de Ti'lan, qui sortit de l'ombre derrière sa petite amie. La baguette de Voldemort lui échappa des mains mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Pour la première fois, il était surpris.

« _Tu quoque, mi fili._ », murmura t-il.

« Trêve de références historiques, père. Votre règne s'achève ici. »

A ce moment-là, des Détraqueurs surgirent par dessus l'épaule de Ti'lan et se précipitèrent sur Voldemort. Ils se mirent à tourner autour de lui comme des rapaces autour de leur proie.

« Vous n'avez plus de magie. »

« Mais j'ai toujours un Horcruxe. »

« Vous espériez me surprendre avec ma condition ? C'est raté. »

« Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu dis. Si tu veux vraiment me tuer, tu vas devoir te suicider et laisser ta femme faire le sale travail. C'est pour ça que tu as choisi cet endroit ? Pour te jeter du haut de cette tour ? »

Voldemort fit un pas en arrière pour ponctuer sa démonstration. S'il était affecté par les Détraqueurs, il le cachait très bien.

« Tu penses que cette manière de mourir est romantique ? Tes os vont être broyés, tes muscles déchirés et tu ne seras plus qu'une flaque de sang et de chair. Je t'offre la vie, non, la jeunesse éternelle. Ma merci pourrait s'étendre à _elle_, dit-il en désignant Eméra d'un coup de menton, si tu le veux. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? », demanda Ti'lan, totalement éberlué.

« Un Horcruxe traverse les âges. La magie noire les soustraie à l'emprise du temps. Il y a donc de fortes chances que tu ne vieillisses pas et donc que tu ne meurs jamais, à moins que quelqu'un ne te tue ou que tu te tues. »

« Dîtes donc, vous savez faire des offres alléchantes quand vous vous sentez acculé, ironisa Ti'lan. Mais je dois refuser. »

« Mais enfin ! Je t'ai donné l'immortalité, et sans aucun inconvénient ! Quel meilleur cadeau un père aurait-il pu faire à son fils ? »

« La ferme ! s'écria soudain Ti'lan. Si vous avez fait de moi un Horcruxe, c'est uniquement pour vous protéger et me contrôler. Vous ne m'avez jamais rien donné. A part peut-être… du pouvoir. Vous m'avez rendu puissant. »

« Tu vois…, murmura Voldemort. Le pouvoir est tout ce qui compte. »

Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre mais Ti'lan l'interrompit :

« Ce pouvoir se retourne maintenant contre vous. Je vous ai toujours destiné ce sort. En fait, je l'ai appris exprès pour vous. La Destruction Mutuelle Assurée. »

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent. Eméra connaissait aussi le sort mais Ti'lan l'avait prévu de ses intentions. Elle ne marqua donc qu'une sombre acceptation.

« Immobilisez-le. », dit Ti'lan aux Détraqueurs.

Leurs mains pâles et putréfiées se posèrent sur les épaules de Voldemort. Celui-ci commença à se débattre mais il était trop tard. Ti'lan murmura :

« Æstus adfert ad nihilum redigitque. »

Un cri terrible retentit. Des zébrures d'une violente couleur orangée apparurent, grignotèrent les silhouettes de Ti'lan et de Voldemort. Leur lumière était plus aveuglante que le Soleil ; ce n'était pas une étoile, c'était une supernova. Ce n'était pas la brûlure des flammes mais une destruction totale, qui ne laisserait pas même des cendres derrière elle.

Ti'lan se tourna une dernière fois vers Eméra. Son visage était paisible et, bien que les muscles du visage d'Eméra soient comme paralysés, bien qu'elle tremblât, elle réussit à lui sourire.

« Eméra… »

La destruction s'accéléra alors, engloutit son cœur. Eméra eut un hoquet d'horreur, sa vision se brouilla, mais elle ravala ses larmes. Elle avait encore une chose à faire.

« _Diffindo_ ! », s'écria t-elle, manquant de bafouiller.

Son bras tremblait aussi mais le sort jaillit de la baguette d'Harry Potter, net et puissant, et la tête de Voldemort fut aussitôt séparée de son corps.

Alors qu'elle roulait à terre, les corps de Ti'lan et de Voldemort finirent de se consumer en un éclair de lumière, aussi bref et violent qu'un claquement de porte.

Le vent balayait la Tour Nord dans un silence absolu et Eméra avait un étrange goût de sel sur les lèvres.

Voilà c'était tout. C'était fini.

Eméra se baissa aussi dignement qu'elle le put et ramassa la tête de Voldemort avec dégoût. D'un mouvement fluide de sa baguette, elle la lança jusqu'à au portail de Poudlard, sur lequel elle s'empala.

Le message que Poudlard délivrait ainsi au monde des sorciers était clair : il y allait avoir une guerre et d'autres têtes allaient tomber.

Eméra s'accouda au parapet et laissa sa tête reposer sur ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle n'avait pas envie de vivre non plus. Elle s'était battue pour sa vengeance et elle pouvait continuer à se battre mais elle en avait assez

L'univers lui semblait dépourvu de sens.

Il fallait qu'elle lui en trouve un, et vite.

* * *

Les portes de la Grande Salle laissaient passer un flot ininterrompu de Détraqueurs. Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sangs-mêlés, se sachant totalement sans défense, s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux-même pour se faire le plus petit possible, à défaut de mieux. Mais les créatures ignoraient pour le moment ces proies si faciles. Elles harcelaient les nobles, qui ripostaient à coup de Patronus.

Soudain, un homme blond à l'air grave sortit de nulle part. Un chef d'Etat le remarqua et le héla, croyant avoir enfin affaire aux renforts.

L'homme s'approcha et, alors que le chef d'Etat le regardait droit dans les yeux, il le poignarda en plein cœur.

Ils apparurent bientôt par dizaine, tous identiques. Ils s'attaquaient uniquement aux dictateurs qui étaient parvenus au pouvoir à l'ère de Voldemort. Ils n'utilisaient pas la magie, mais ne semblaient pas non plus être affectés par les Détraqueurs.

Deimos observa en souriant les despotes qui se regroupaient en un cercle au rang de plus en plus serré pour lutter contre la double menace des Détraqueurs et des pantins de Dalila. Exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

Furtivement, il jeta en des points précis du sol une salve de petits objets ovales et noirs. Dalila et Kévin ne l'avaient pas vu ? Parfait. Il ne tarda pas à disparaître définitivement à leurs yeux en se faufilant parmi les combattants… mais ce n'était que pour surgir à nouveau derrière Kévin.

Celui-ci se retourna, l'air surpris, mais ne se méfia pas. Il avait l'esprit trop occupé par l'énergie qu'il donnait à Dalila pour alimenter son armée de pantins. Le Polynectar n'avait pas cessé de faire effet et elle avait toujours l'apparence d'Emet Rosier. Deimos jeta un regard appréciateur à sa robe rouge vif. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de se faire remarquer…

Il releva les yeux et, en croisant son regard, elle y lut ses intentions. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui mais avant qu'elle eût pu jeter le moindre sort, Deimos assomma brutalement Kévin. Il s'effondra et sa main échappa à celle de Dalila. Tous les pantins disparurent aussitôt.

« Et les codes d'honneur des loups-garou ? Comme ne pas poignarder ses anciens alliés dans le dos ? », dit Dalila, avec la voix agaçante d'Emet Rosier.

« C'est la guerre, Lila. Il n'y a pas de code d'honneur. »

« Alors, pour toi, elle commence maintenant ? Elle commence comme ça ? »

« Elle a bien commencé pour toi, ma chérie ; autrement, tu ne te serais pas mise à tuer les futurs chefs de file de la partie adverse. »

« Tu es l'un d'entre eux et je n'ai pas cherché à te tuer. »

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas cherché à te tuer, dit Deimos d'un ton suave. Mais je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de te laisser massacrer mes alliés. Si ceux-là meurent, il faudra des semaines de querelles de palais pour que de nouveaux chefs s'imposent. »

« C'est bien l'effet que je recherchais, répondit sèchement Dalila. Les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Sang-mêlés n'ont aucune formation au combat. En me débarrassant de l'état-major des Sang-purs racistes, je voulais leur donner une chance. Des milliers de gens vont mourir parce que tu as sauvé cette poignée de salauds, Deimos. », cracha t-elle.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. »

« Tu dis que la guerre n'a pas de code, pas de règles. Pourtant, pour toi, ce n'est qu'un jeu, une foutue partie de plaisir. Et je ne peux plus le supporter. »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu te rends compte un peu tard que je ne suis pas un bon Samaritain ? »

« Si, tu as raison, avoua t-elle en baissant la tête. J'ai préféré me voiler la face, ne pas y penser, parce que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Mais plus maintenant. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, comme eux, juste un type de monstre différent. Et je vais te tuer, comme eux. »

Deimos continuait à sourire et son obstination à prendre du plaisir alors que la fille qu'il prétendait aimer lui crachait au visage fit perdre tout son calme à Dalila. Elle voulut lui crier d'arrêter de s'amuser pour une fois mais elle s'en retrouva incapable. Nerveusement, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et en saisit une mèche. Rousse, désespérément rousse.

« Alors, Lila, on se retrouve à nouveau sans voix ? »

Elle rougit de honte.

« Je vais te faire payer pour ça, _Raphaël_. »

Tout sourire disparut aussitôt du visage de Deimos. La surprise se lisait dans ses yeux, plus que de la surprise en fait, un véritable choc et même une pointe de douleur.

Dalila leva sa baguette, prête à commencer un duel mais, à ce moment-là, les derniers effets du Polynectar disparurent. Elle se sentit rapetisser, ses traits se brouiller et la douleur la plia en deux.

Deimos en profita pour courir jusqu'au cercle des chefs d'Etats, qui ne s'était pas encore dissous. Il se planta devant eux et fit face à Dalila. Lorsqu'elle se releva, il agitait joyeusement la main en signe d'au revoir, tout en laissant tomber la dernière Ancre.

Le sort de Dalila se perdit dans l'éclair de lumière bleue qui illumina la Grande Salle.

Il était parti.

Dalila, les yeux brillants, se tourna vers les Sang-mêlés et les Sang-de-Bourbe qui avaient compris qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre des Détraqueurs pour l'instant. Ils regardaient avec une certaine fascination leurs anciens maîtres être vaincu un par un.

_« Tu vas voir, Deimos, tu vas voir que, même s'ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre, ils vont m'obéir. Parce que je vais les amener sur le chemin de la liberté… et de la vengeance. » _

_

* * *

Projet Empreinte 2.0. Lot 6, sujet 13 : HOPE Emily._

Le professeur Yaxley vérifia que la photo correspondait bien à la personne assise devant lui.

« Emily Hope, hein ? Joli nom. »

La petite ne répondit pas. Elle venait juste d'avoir six ans, comme tous les autres enfants de son lot. Ses cheveux d'un roux très pâle retombaient sur son visage en des boucles désordonnées. Elle était encore en train de pleurer, mais au moins arrivait-elle à le faire en silence.

« Alors Emily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », dit Yaxley d'un ton si attentionné qu'on aurait presque pu le prendre pour un véritable docteur.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

« Ta famille te manque ? »

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement :

« Maman, papa et Matt me manquent. Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Yaxley se leva et tapota la tête d'Emily.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que les souvenirs de ta famille ne te tourmenteront plus. »

Il prit un masque à oxygène, qui était relié à une bonbonne de liquide. Il pointa sa baguette vers le liquide et celui-ci s'évapora aussitôt.

« Aspire maintenant. », dit-il à Emily en lui tendant le masque.

Celle-ci le prit d'un geste tremblant. Derrière le regard mielleux de Yaxley, elle savait bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la forcer à respirer ce gaz. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais revu les enfants qui étaient passés devant elle.

« Voilà, respire profondément. C'est bien. »

_Shhh… shhh… Shh… shh…_

Yaxley se rassit en souriant. Il ferma les yeux et tapota doucement son bureau au rythme des inspirations et des expirations d'Emily. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce bruit.

_Shhh… shhh…Shh… shh…_

FIN DU TROISIEME VOLUME

_

* * *

_**Retrouvez moi à la mi-juillet pour le premier chapitre du tome 4 de Learn to Crawl "La Chasse aux Sorciers". **_  
_


End file.
